Cerulean Blue Badges & Blood Red Louboutins
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Andy Sachs enters Miranda Priestly's life again with help from Detective Rizzoli and Dr Isles.
1. Chapter 1

_Night_

Claudia Davenport was running from _him._

Fear coursed through her. He was going to find her.

Her vision was swimming. Still dizzy from whatever it was he'd injected her eyes with.

Where was she? Blinking at hazy lights she could just make out. Disoriented.

Had to find Andy Sachs.

Claudia stumbled down onto the hard gravel, feeling her knees scrape.

Able to hear him but not see him.

A hand wrenched her up. Clicking his tongue, taking in Claudia's shaking. Soothing and consoling voice making goose bumps rise on Claudia.

''Where are you running off to Claudia. I'm not finished with you yet.''

_Morning_

Andy Sachs was almost used to this, the first time she'd retched, and this was not yet comfortably numb with death. It still was a life extinguished. Crouched down beside the corpse, her victim was young, didn't even have a chance against the monster that did this.

Inflicted such savage violence on this child. Her gloved hands rummaged through a jacket, seeing a stained crest Dalton.

Dr Maura Isles, The Medical Examiner on loan to Andy's precinct, thoughtfully inspected intricate marks not stab marks. Something wiggled on the cadaver. Maura hoped Dt. Sachs wasn't easily prone to being nauseous as Dt. Frost.

''What are they?''

Dr Isles plucked it with a pair of tweezers. ''Hirudo Medicinalis.'' Detective Sachs looked perplexed at her Latin explanation. '' Leeches.''

Dr Isles informed Sachs. ''Appears to like to bleed them, likes leeching them, curious in Middle Ages, this practise of bloodletting was to drain the body of disease and impurities doing more harm than good. But bloodletting went back as far as 200B.C. It first description was found in Sushruta who… ''

Cut short by Andy's interruption of one question. ''How old was she?''

''Fifteen I would say but Det., I don't guess. By her skeletal structure…'' Maura never hypothesized. Jane always tried to get her to guess.

Took in Dr Isle's unending words, narrowing sadly at the cadaver.

''We'll know more when she's on my table. Detective Sachs.''

Andy Sachs nodded grimly, eyeing the very expensive attire of visiting ME, shaking her head at haute couture and Louboutins to a crime scene. Offered a proffered hand, Andy took it, helping Dr Isles up, taller than the petite ME who had been making the entire precinct scratch their heads with her encyclopaedic knowledge.

''You okay Maur.''

Andy assumed the woman striding up to them, was Dr Isle's significant other since they both seemed very close and had a chemistry Andy saw instantly. Detective Jane Rizzoli came alongside Dt. Sachs, her Italian features scowling.

Rizzoli had a bad feeling it was like Hoyt's work with mistakes, the killer's own signature. Hoyt must have taught someone, Jane swallowed. Hoyt was dead. She'd killed him, herself. A cold chill running down her neck.

A copycat perhaps but the chilling message written in this victim's blood were directed to her and Dr Isles. Just like the last two victims.

''She was really young.''

That she was, Andy agreed.

Andy sized up Detective Rizzoli, a decorated no nonsense Boston cop, had pulled her file. Read about Hoyt a serial killer who left scars on Rizzoli's palms from being impaled by _The Surgeon's _scalpels.

Both Rizzoli & Isles were in New York on loan because of a message left on Detective Sachs last two victims. Strange quotes for Detective Rizzoli of Boston PD and Dr Maura Isles asking for them. Andy had contacted Boston PD.

Thus both were here at Andy Sachs 125th Street overpass crime scene.

Heard Detective Jane Rizzoli was as unorthodox and as much a pain in the ass as Andy was on the police force. Andy had been measuring her all week, Rizzoli was a solid cop. Hard-nosed and likable.

It was Dr Isles, Andy wasn't too sure about, and Maura as she insisted to be called was like the science geek who sits down next to you in class and they continually stump you. Endearingly goofy though.

Andy had read she was a child genius and The Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

Fifteen. Huh. Cass and Car's age.

If she was fifteen and went to Dalton, her gloved hand traced the Dalton crest. She was probably in Cassidy and Caroline Priestly class. No Sachs hoped she wasn't. Probably older.

_Priestly _only a name she thought of too many times. With any luck Andy would never have to encounter Miranda Priestly again.

_Andy Sachs Precinct_

''Vic's name is Claudia Davenport, just turned fifteen two days ago, an honour student at Dalton. Parents are abroad. Apparently supposed to have been staying with a Caroline and Cassidy Priestly for school break. Never showed up at their home last night. Priestly called the police.''

Andy Sachs almost fell out of her desk chair. ''Priestly. Chief.'' Repeating a name she wanted nothing to do with.

Her Superior grumbled. ''Yeah Sachs, Priestly as I know your so up on Who's Who. Daughters' to one Miranda Priestly. An Editor of some beauty magazine. Ex-Wife to DA, you never heard of her Sachs? Geez your country club membership must be limited.'' He chuckled at his own joke. Andy had never told anyone at the precinct she used to work at a fashion magazine.

Andy swallowed hard. '''Of course I have.'' Told what she was dreading. ''Good Sachs, get your ass to Elias Clarke Building, try to be civil and use your sensitivity training.''

Almost snorting, sensitivity training did not prepare anybody for Miranda Priestly. In fact nothing would.

Sitting in the unmarked police vehicle, breathing hard, in a few minutes she'd be facing Miranda again, hadn't seen her former boss in a few years since that little wave across the street had been sort of acknowledged, of course she'd seen La Priestly in magazines and newspapers and once saw Miranda at a Benefit.

Around the time when Andy had given up on journalism, decided she wanted to protect people, earning her badge, swore Miranda felt her that evening.

That same frisson that happened for Andy when close to The Dragon Lady. Didn't see her. Shame Andy loved locking eyes with fiery baby blues.

Glad no longer tangled in Priestly's web. Nope Sachs you freed yourself from being pushed about on Miranda's chessboard of manipulation in Paris and at Runway.

No give her grisly crime scenes, robberies, muggers not a backstabbing Monarch of Fashion.

Rizzoli tapped the dashboard lightly. ''Hey Sachs we're here.''

Andy shook back to present. ''Huh. Sorry just lost in thoughts.'' A small smile spread on Maura's face, she was tagging along. ''Daydreaming is good for our brains, gives oxygen like meditation relaxes our blood flow.'' Rizzoli muttered ''Google mouth.'' almost playful.

Andy just breathe, one step at a time, damn were they already here on the 17th floor, stepping off the elevator entering Miranda Priestly's office more like lair.

Rizzoli thank god took the lead as Andy felt queasy. ''Detective Rizzoli, ME Dr Isles and NYPD Detective Sachs for Ms Priestly.''

Andy didn't recognise Miranda's two assistants. A lot changed in short of four years Sachs, she had.

'' Miranda…Ms Priestly will be right with you.''

Hands perspiring, yup and short of breath, got it bad Sachs. Priestly left one hell of an impression on you Sachs.

Get it together Sachs, it's just Miranda Priestly. You've taken down 218lb perps and survived Narc as a rookie but The Dragon Lady unnerves you.

Andy's warm terrified eyes met Miranda's for a moment, piercing hers. Miranda looked taken aback but then frostily detached.

The interview began quite smoothly considering Andy wanted desperately to jump out of the nearest bay window. Shown in. Offered by lowly second assistant, Andy's job once, tea or coffee. Poor kid Andy pitied her.

Maura confounded the harried girl by asking for a green or mint tea, no changing her mind, earl grey. ''Oh no to Earl grey or do you have Oolong tea.''

Both Rizzoli and Sachs looked at her in disbelief. ''What?'' innocently.

Before Dr Isles could inform everyone about the history of tea, Rizzoli's distinct Bostonian accent queried seated Miranda. ''We need to speak with your daughters Ms Priestly?''

Miranda Priestly's cold sapphire eyes darkened. Why was _Andréa_ here? Did Saffron say Sachs with the NYPD?

''Miranda is my given name, Detective Rizzoli and my answer regarding my children is _No_.'' Would not look at Andrea once.

For crying out loud, Miranda was still the same stubborn arrogant… Andy firmed her lips. ''This isn't a game Miranda, your daughters last saw my victim, now maybe they saw someone or noticed something but we'll never knew if you hinder this investigation by forbidding us to speak with them.''

Miranda did not meet Andrea's eyes simply tersely answered. ''As I said before. No.''

Exasperated by Miranda's stony silence to her, Priestly was deliberately not looking at her, pursed lips as if she was vile dress collection not worthy of gazing at. ''My lawyers will advise me if this is necessary…''

Cut off by Andy. '' I don't give a crap about your lawyers Miranda, Caroline and Cassidy were the last two people to see Claudia alive, so it's imperative I question them along with Dt. Rizzoli and Dr Isles as soon as possible Miranda, just give in and comply for once.''

Blue eyes sought and now met Andy's brown ones, narrowing on her ex second assistant seated in front of her. Who the hell did Andréa Sachs think she is? Telling her what to do, having the audacity to order her around. After Paris.

How dare Andrea use her twins' names so familiarly? Hell would freeze over before she'd capitulate to Sachs.

''My answer is the same Andrea. No!'' Coldly waspish.

Andy's brows furrowed with fury, good was she nettling Sachs. Had lost a bit of that doe like innocence, her eyes which Miranda tried to avoid were meeting hers now boldly. So angry. What had Andrea seen in four years that gave her this jaded edge.

''Miranda this is homicide of a victim your daughters' age. A friend of the twins. More important could you just give us a break and maybe let us see your daughters, quit jerking us around with your power games …''

Blue eyes blazing. Jerking Sachs around. Shaking her head firmly at Andrea's words.

''No. Now if we're finished here.''

Miranda Priestly was still the most exasperating difficult arrogant Ice Queen _bitch _Andy remembered. Unbelievable.

Pounding the desk frustrated with an open palm. Flinching at the gesture, Stephen did things like that. Crossing her arms protectively.

''_Andrea_, you're gauche comportment now is a sight to behold. I marvel at your lack of self-control. The NYPD must have you on suspension more than you can count. Saffron please have Detective Sachs…''

Rizzoli's companion, Maura buffered. ''Perhaps if we begin again.'' Dr Isles took in Dt. Sachs and Ms Priestly almost in each other's faces. Studied micro expressions and oh boy there was heaps of tension between them.

''Detective Sachs you seem to be antagonizing Ms Priestly here, leave.''

Even Jane wondered if she should separate them both from each other, give them a timeout like TJ and when her Ma would break apart her and Frankie.

Andy blinked staring at the Doctor, had she just been dismissed? Told to leave. She did with a look at Maura and Jane that said volumes.

Smiling toothily at Miranda '' I'll leave you to get acquainted.'' she'd read in the good doctor's brief she could outwit killers and rapists she was sure Miranda had just met her match. _Google mouth_.

Miranda added smugly venomous. ''Do leave Andrea, you're so very good at leaving.''

Andy's mouth dropped open at Miranda's snide words, did so silently, felt like being banished from La Priestly's presence.

Exiled from the Ice Queen. Was she in kindergarten, go to a corner. Unbelievable.

Maura Isles softly smiled as Miranda visibly relaxed, her blood pressure came down a notch. ''Ms Priestly.'' Told to call her Miranda.

''My mother Constance greatly admires your philanthropic work.''

Miranda knew Constance Isles the artist who sat on The Met Board and MOMA as an acquaintance. Her stressed face relaxed, warmly measuring Maura.

''My mother even forgives you for outbidding her for _Jeune fille avec des Fleurs _painting at Sotheby's spring auction.''

Miranda's eyes lit. ''Perhaps I may rectify myself by inviting Constance to lunch when she's in town.'' Then it started. Maura and Miranda hitting it off.

Jane Rizzoli felt like she wanted to be verbally ejected from this little social gathering of conversation, and join poor Sachs who sat quietly with her badge on her jean hip, fuming like a four year old.

Jane clenched her pearly teeth, Priestly didn't look like the type who would like beer or baseball. Especially the Red Sox.

Groaning inside no doubt brunched and obsessed over the artistry of a designer shoe or a stitch like Maura. Silently groaning save me Sachs.

Miranda's laughter tinkered as they conversed switching from English to french fluently. Rizzoli frowned.

Show offs.

Sachs was busy talking to a flamboyant man in tweed with a turquoise pocket square and bowtie. Runway was not Boston PD.

Turning back to Maura and Ms Priestly who were discussing in detail the merits of a La Rosey or Maura's Swiss boarding school education, Miranda was considering eventually for Cassidy and Caroline.

Maura was talking to Miranda about Paris and how beautiful it is to explore such an amazing city filled with history by foot.

Miranda warmly agreed to let Maura meet and question her twins. With one condition.

Maura nodded agreeing amiably. ''Of course Miranda. What would that be?''

Miranda's lucid blue eyes flickered meanfully at seated Sachs. Dr Isles listened intently to Miranda Priestly's words that Detective Sachs was not to go near Miranda ever.

Andy Sachs was still in shock, all the way down, out of the lobby. Repeated Priestly actually requested that I stay away from her.

Maura nodded sympathetically she couldn't lie to Andy, hives would give her away.

Miranda Priestly was some piece of work, forbidden to be near her. Who the hell did La Priestly think she was?

Andy mood worsened as Dr Isles began praising Miranda's charms. ''Ms Priestly's knowledge of the arts and her generous philanthropy, and a visionary in fashion. She is astounding person.''

Andy grumbled. ''Yeah Miranda Priestly's unique. One of a Kind. You're never the same after encountering _her_.''

Being near The Dragon Lady again was like dancing the Tango with a keg of lit nitro-glycerine.

Maura alongside her, observed Detective Sachs, who was sleep deprived, perhaps not getting the recommended 7 to 8 hours, or maybe her diet. Have to offer Sachs organic tart cherry juice or kale or try lavender baths.

Andy's facial micro expressions and body language around Miranda intrigued Maura. Read Dt. Sachs was afraid but aroused. Curious.

Told this right to her face, nearly sputtered on her coffee, as Dr Isle's continued out loud her observations. ''Detective Sachs your fossa jugularis sternalis clenches which means vulnerability but it is considered a very erotic part. Yours' clenches with Miranda.''

''My fossa what clenches?'' Maura pointed to where, amused at Sachs covering her suprasternal notch self-consciously.

Dr Isles was on a roll. ''We all send at some point primal indicators, signals to mate but your eyes become larger and aroused and your lips twitch-perhaps unresolved sexual tension with Ms Priestly.''

Andy's jaw dropped as Maura stated seriously. ''Have you encountered Runway's Editor before and been attracted to her, wanted her?''

Dr Isles was looked at like she'd grown two heads. Andy denied this adamantly. ''I do not want to have _sex _with Miranda _ever._''

She could feel cold sweat trickling down her neck, she did not like being profiled by Dr Isles and how had she revealed that much in mere seconds with Miranda? Grumbling ''Save the profiling for the unsubs.''

Maura just humoured Andy Sachs, lightly chuckled at her apparent mortification and discomfort. ''It's subconscious mating behaviour you exhibit. Dt. Sachs.''

Andy felt Miranda Priestly sexually would be compared to the courtship dance of a praying mantis.

''Besides sex is good for our immunities, produces endorphins and wards off colds.''

Andy could picture it. ''Hey Miranda I feel like I've got a cold coming on, let's get laid, she'd be slapped from here to Ohio.''

Rizzoli thankfully distracted Maura by asking Sachs if she got Priestly's home address from Reception. Andy nodded grimly, she had Miranda's townhouse address alright, knew it by heart.

Told that Maura and Jane were having lunch with her tomorrow.

_Runway_

Nigel still couldn't believe, Six had returned to Runway. Part of the police now, a Detective with the NYPD, sure Nigel had lost track of Andy almost deliberately he'd been scared he'd lose his promotion if he'd remained involved with Andy Sachs. Felt bad he'd lost touch, it had been what three, four years.

The week returning from Paris proved Sachs was a name no one uttered in front of Miranda. Period. Serena absently asked Emily what do with things left in Andy's desk.

Sorting through office supplies and a few personal items, Andy's desk drawers held a few small wrapped items she must have got for the upcoming holidays. Each labelled.

Emily blinked one was to Miranda. What to do? Not one assistant ever gave Miranda a gift. Only Sachs would be the first. Inurbane bumpkin.

Miranda had quietly approached unnoticed by both, Nigel swore Louboutin designed Miranda's heels to not be heard until too late swooped upon by The Dragon Lady.

Nastily suggested they be decontaminated and put in Hazmat bags. Emily declared she'd bin it all, Miranda nodded her approval.

Probing a few items with her detached gaze stopping on one, the wrapped gift with her name on it, fingering it with a prod as if it carried smallpox, at the time Nigel desperately hoped Miranda hadn't destroyed Six's career.

Nigel never knew whether Miranda flung _it _out her window whatever it was Six gave.

Later shocked and mildly curious hearing Miranda didn't blackball Six but gave a reference, Emily had gabbed gobsmacked about this during lunch with him and how Miranda made her bring The NY Mirror every morning.

Nigel Kipling always liked Six but with the police force now just like Law and Order SVU and Chicago PD but this was real life dangerous. Real bullets. Oh Six.

Knew he was in for one hell of an afternoon with his Editor after Six left the office.

Earlier Emily Charlton had been making a perfect cup of PG tips tea, now working with Nigel as his creative assistant.

Almost dropped her 'Mrs Darcy'' mug. What was Sachs doing here?

Andy had just grinned at her favourite highly strung former colleague, pleased to see her. '' Hi Em.''

''You have to leave.'' Andy smiled despite Emily's lack of welcome. ''You cannot be here, if your seen by her. Miranda will…she'll I don't want to imagine. Don't take offence but I'm calling security.'' Andy indicated her police badge.

Emily mouth hung agape. Sachs was the _law_. Her face as red as her flaming red hair.

''You look like you dressed in a skip.'' Eyebrow raised as if Andy was a scruffy vagabond.

Andy mumbled. ''Should have seen me undercover.''

Andy saw Emily hadn't lost her edge. ''Gee thanks, Em you still owe me drinks for all that couture I gave you.'' Emily saw Miranda was talking in her office to a golden haired, very well dressed lady conversing in rapid french. Good she wouldn't hear them.

''Fine Sachs. Drinks I suppose I owe you. Here's my number.'' Pressed into Andy's palm.

Emily left Andy Sachs hiding how pleased she was to see her. Runway hadn't been the same since she'd left.

Saffron Whitford Franks knew many things like incompetence, moving at a glacial pace, not wearing designer heels, having the flu and sneezing, lukewarm coffee pushed her boss Miranda Priestly's buttons but this person did so just by breathing. Andy Sachs, a police officer.

Miranda Priestly watched the back of Andrea Sachs leaving. Pinching her nose bridge between her long fingers. Seeing her former second assistant had merely upset her day. Not her.

A cop Andrea _really._

Part of her vindictively could phone David and have Sachs working as a Mall Cop by morning. For Paris. For walking away from her duties to Runway and to her, most of walking away from her. For slapping the hand of her Reference to that mediocre newspaper.

No. Firming her lips wouldn't do so.

Simply assumed Andrea Sachs had been fired from The NY Mirror. Promptly told Emily to cancel her subscription, no longer held any interest for her.

Leaning into her black leather chair, swivelling trying to forget how much Andrea and her eyes affected her, haunted her.

_Lunch_

Jane's olive skin set off her new designer shirt Maura had bought yesterday for her to wear to Miranda Priestly's townhouse for lunch. Poor Sachs deemed uninvitable. Pulling on the softest jacket she'd ever worn. Jane looked in the mirror seeing the tag on her cuff.

Zoinks. ''Maur tell me you didn't pay this much for my shirt…and this jacket'' Jane yanking off the price tags her jaw dropping. It was more than 3 months of pay checks. Making a face as she strapped on her gun, who cares if it changed the look of the outfit. A wrinkle here are there didn't matter. Half listening to M.

'' Hmmm yes it's lovely isn't it Jane? The jacket is beautifully cut, made of vicuna and cashmere. ''

This shirt and jacket Jane wore, could put a kid through their first year of college.

Watching Maura fretting as she was zipped into the last choice she'd just bought last night at Saks. Not that Maur hadn't packed a gazillion wardrobe choices her luggage at Logan had weighed enough. Jane had playfully griped. _''What no furniture Maur.'' _

Jane stated. ''I don't know what all the fuss is about Miranda Priestly. She's just a normal person who brushes her teeth…''

Scolded with scandalised hazel eyes. ''This is Miranda Priestly she's a legend, Jane.''

Jane Rizzoli knew nothing about fashion but she loved Maura Isles and all her idiosyncrasies. Even if she'd been stressing since 6am what to wear for Runway's Editor.

Rolling her eyes at Maura's instructions to her. ''If we're served Vichyssoise don't slurp Jane, please just follow my example, and don't make jokes about fashion, Ms Priestly doesn't seem like the jesting type and her daughters are twins…''

Felt like retorting back to Maur, she wasn't accompanying a Neanderthal though Jane hoped Priestly didn't serve fish that when stabbed squirted like at The Fairfield's.

Stepping up to Miranda's townhouse on East 72nd Street, Jane pressed the doorbell.

Both were unaware of being watched and photographed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Miranda Priestly's Townhouse_

Lunch with Miranda Priestly was minus squirting fish or soup to slurp for Jane Rizzoli. Cassidy and Caroline Priestly were fascinated by Dr Isles' unending facts about multiples. Miranda realised Constance Isles' daughter was like a human library.

Jane studied photographs of the twins and their mother, stopping on one. Didn't like this man's eyes in one snap, his grasping Runway's Editor around the waist was possessive. Had to be a husband.

Felt a nudge and something wet lick her hand.

''_Patricia_.''

Jane Rizzoli thought _Bass _the turtle to her, African spurred tortoise to Maura, was a quite a pet, but this dog's size, whoa a St Bernard. Would never have equated such a warm sloppy animal with Miranda Priestly. Patted the bibbed canine, scratching behind its ears. Vicuna and cashmere not dog drool proof. Jane's allergies hadn't kicked in.

Miranda's voice scolded. ''My apologies detective.''

Jane didn't mind drool, hell she'd lived with two little brothers. Patricia was less gross.

Jane quietly mumbled should have tagged along with Sachs. Cassidy and Caroline blue eyes widened. ''Dt. Rizzoli did you say Sachs, Andy Sachs?'' Shrugging Jane nodded. ''Yeah Detective Sachs NYPD. Investigating your friend Claudia Davenport's homicide.''

Mom's former assistant, the Harry Potter one was with the NYPD. Relieved Mom hadn't heard, Andy's name was never mentioned. Every other assistant from Andy leaving was _Emily_. Only now Mom called her one assistant Saffron, she'd been working for their Mom for three years.

Jane hid a small smile as both twins asked her for a favour. Finally things were getting interesting around here. Jane agreed as soon as she was asked.

Maura was charmed by Ms Priestly whose menu selection was stellar and delicious, observed her Hostess, very guarded, an icy facade not at all dissimilar to her Queen of the Dead moniker.

Reading how her twins made Miranda's eyes crinkle and her composure less frosty. ''Tell me. Detective Sachs and yourself are acquainted in what way?''

Miranda's vivid eyes narrowed, her mouth pursed with distaste. ''Sachs was for a time my assistant, nothing more, nothing less.'' Her blue eyes were stormy stating their history together.

Maura watched the subconscious swallow, Miranda Priestly was afraid of Detective Sachs. Why?

''This time together, this tenure ended badly?'' Reading it, Miranda's lips firmed, weighing her words carefully. ''Detective Sachs, _Andréa_.'' Chewing the name like ground glass. ''Left my employ very immaturely during Paris Fashion Week, couldn't handle my business approach. I do not care why she just left, she was just a lowly assistant. A nobody to concern myself with.''

Rizzoli frowned. Priestly was cold as ice. The fuzzy gentle giant dog and the 'bobbsey twins' didn't fool her, the woman had something to hide and frankly she didn't really care for the Queen of Fashion. Maura could be so naïve.

Maura without hesitation asked. ''Yet, by your body language, you'd desperately want to decipher as to why? Why she left you?''

Meeting Maura's gentle hazel eyes, Miranda's cheeks were pink tinged at the Dr Isles' next words. ''Miranda you could just ask her?''

Miranda blanched. ''Andrea Sachs does not concern me in anyway.''

Maura doubted this, she read Andrea Sachs was of great concern to Miranda Priestly no matter how much she hid it or denied it.

Beginning to question the twins about Claudia Davenport.

Dr Isles thanked them for a lovely lunch.

Rizzoli grumbled outside, they had nothing. The twins had answered all Jane and Maura's questions. Claudia was in their class. Both didn't knew her well, had invited her to come and stay for a week at their townhouse and she never showed up. Cassidy assured Jane they rang her phone four times that evening. Claudia hadn't answered. When Claudia didn't show up here at the townhouse by 10pm, their Mom called the police. Jane would have Andy pull Claudia's phone records.

Lunch had been a waste of time and Jane was starving she couldn't eat any of that rabbit food.

Jane spotted they were being followed in a reflection of a parked car, pointing out a pair of potted hydrangeas Ma might like to Maura, drawing her Glock.

''Easy Rizzoli.''

Lowering her weapon at Andy Sachs.

''We've got a 187 in the Fashion District.''

_Crime Scene_

''Thought it was a mannequin or a doll left in the middle of the street. I called 911.'' The shaky pedestrian who called it in told Andy.

The body posed sent a shiver along Andy Sachs spine, it was no mannequin, the poor victim was posed like an elaborate painting or a window display in broad daylight and no one saw a thing. Manipulated like a doll, she'd been sewn post mortem into her gown. Her very priceless vintage couture gown.

Strangest part it was exactly made to look like one of Runway's older issues. Andy remembered because one afternoon she'd had to study every issue of Runway ever printed in archives for Miranda for a Givenchy dress she wanted to see. There were 1000s of Issues.

It had been during Andy's first week, Miranda had suggested in a tone of voice that indicated I'm being perfectly logical to Andy totally illogical who almost fell asleep in the 'Archive', a storage room that evening. It didn't have air conditioning or anywhere to sit down. The couture gown Miranda wanted to study was in the last issue.

Even her homocide's hair and makeup was done with precision. Every detail meticulous, the killer had taken time and consideration. Like an artist.

Dr Isles with gloved hands inspected the victim carefully. ''Dt. Sachs hand me tweezers please.'' Andy did so.

Wedged in her mouth was a small black tulip and a folded note addressed to Miranda Priestly.

''It's a cipher.''

''In blood.'' Andy stared. ''What's with all the threads and the glued pair of scissors in her hand?'' The victim's hand was holding scissors as if snipping.

For the first time, Dr Maura Isles had no idea.

_Runway Offices_

Miranda Priestly thought she was having a trying day, the run through was an eyesore disaster, Nigel's choices for the next two shoots were bordering on hideous and both her assistants were nowhere to be found. Saffron was running errands and Beatrice _''Emily''_ was fetching coffee. Could her day be more terrible? Saw someone who made it be so.

Icy blue met determined brown. ''Andréa.''

''I need to see Nigel?''

Miranda crossed her arms. ''Good Afternoon to you to _Andréa._ Nigel is not here. Leave.''

Andy balked. ''Now just a minute Priestly I need Nigel's help.''

Miranda sniffed, with what? If it was for advice on dressing, it was a hopeless endeavour Nigel could not salvage. Sachs dressed in plainclothes. Raking over Andrea's holstered gun and ribbed tank top with boot cut jeans. Abysmal.

''Please Andrea, Nigel is very busy, you see he works for me, you however are no longer in my employ and do not belong at Runway. As I said before. Leave.''

Andy Sachs stared at Miranda, why was it The Dragon Lady, La Priestly, The Ice Queen had a chip on her shoulder the size of Texas when it came to anything to do with Andy? Counting to ten backwards, her former Boss made her crazy, tense on edge. Acid tongued Priestly really got under her skin.

Even the way Miranda enunciated _Ahn-dre-ah_ pissed Andy off.

''Miranda I just need Nigel to look at these for me.''

Clicking her IPhone.

Miranda went very pale, paler then her usual ivory complexion. Saw the note directed to her. Was that written in blood? ''That person's dead.''

'' Yes that is the case.'' Andy agreed matter of fact, scrolling through the crime photos.

Miranda went limp, fainting. Andy caught Miranda. Holding her crumpled form.

Well this was one way of holding Runway's Editor in her arms. She had a feeling Miranda would claw out her eyes the second she woke. So this was what it felt like to hold a dangerous still sleeping dragon. Tiger lady, Miranda.

A lot softer and curvier then Andy imagined she'd be. Smelled good to, fresh morning roses.

Damp coolness was pressing to her, Miranda moaned, her glossy painted lips parting. Felt refreshing, long fingertips circled her neck. Arching into the touch.

''Easy. Take it easy Miranda.''

Blue eyes opened wide to Andrea Sachs bent over her. All feelings of wellbeing and pleasure leaving her.

Concerned brown eyes staring into hers. Her silk blouse's top three buttons were undone, she was lying here on her small settee. With Andrea _so close_. Too close. Needed distance between them.

Andy softly spoke the warmth of her hip against Miranda's waist. ''You fainted. You passed out Miranda. How are you feeling?'' Her hand sliding up her back.

''Fine. Once you release me Sachs.'' She shoved her away.

Andy's hand retracted from the small of Miranda's back

''Sachs! How dare you manhandle me.'' Trying to get up to fast. Feeling woozy.

Andy's tone more of a growl. '' Well I could have let you fall on your face, but I had this wild thought that I should help you.''

Miranda snorted, almost pushing Andy onto the floor. ''Next time don't.''

Andy frowned so much for being chivalrous. Should have let Priestly just keel over, would have served her arrogant smug narcissistic derrière right.

Curtly waved away a sip of chilled Pellegrino in a glass offered by Andy who remembered little things in Miranda's sleek office.

Stiffening at Andrea's closeness. Clutching the modern settee's arm, unsteady trying to get to her feet. Stocking bare feet. Where were her heels? Had Sachs taken her Blahniks off?

''Stop trying to get up Miranda. You'll hurt yourself.'' Andy grumbled at Miranda's dogged perseverance at being far away from her. '' Miranda. Let me help you.''

Was held up and supported by Andy Sachs. Miranda clutched her head, she'd fainted? Pulling away. Showed weakness in front of her of all people.

Miranda touched her brow, frowning ''that picture you showed me….''

Andy was behind her dropping her hands from supporting Miranda, ruefully ''Yeah, maybe I should have warned you what it was.''

Miranda practically swatted her away. Laser blue eyes penetrating hers agreeing ''Yes you should have. But I might be of more help than Nigel with that _photo_.''

Andrea Sachs stared at Miranda, was Miranda Priestly offering her help?


	3. Chapter 3

_Miranda's Office_

''Sit Sachs. Show me those photos again.'' Placing her eyeglasses on.

''Let me see that one again.'' Peering at the image intently, Andy watched Miranda's face, flawless skin and when not giving displeased looks or her signature pursed lips or spouting toxic barbed biting words was very pretty. Her mouth looked very kissable. Miranda's lips would have to be soft Andy mused.

Definitely soft like the inside of a petal. Her silk blouse still undone from earlier, saw a hint of lace, peeking out.

Rein that attraction in Sachs and yes Maura Isles was right, she was attracted to Miranda. She always had been. Andy had tried to staunch it. Resist it. Deny it.

Miranda Priestly was ingrained in her.

''Hmm…''

Andy's mouth quirked was that a good hmm or a bad hmm. ''What Miranda?'' Caught staring into her blue eyes. At least not down her blouse.

Miranda pressed a number on her phone. ''Emily bring me issue # 178 from archives and the last September issue with every issue since that date.''

''We've been at this for hours.''

Andy wondered what it was they were looking for. It was almost 10pm, flipping open another tome. Exhaling at the stack of magazines to look through.

''Maybe if you'd showed a little patience like an adult Sachs. Maybe if whoever organised them last, concentrated on filing each one chronologically.''

Andy glared at her Ex-Boss. She'd been that last person. Miranda realised, given a small scathing look as if Andy was worthless at filing.

''Ah yes of course fashion to you Andréa is trivial. Silly. Of little value only hemlines, frocks and _stuff_.''

Breathing through her flared nostrils, muttered. ''Foolishly gave you a once in a lifetime chance with Paris.''

Had Miranda been stewing to confront Andy? Yup.

There it was like the elephant in the room. Paris. Between them. The word spoken outloud finally.

''So do tell me Andréa is this serious work you do now worth more to you? Is it? _Must be_. Narcotic undercover work for two years, stabbed once requiring multiple stitches. You've been shot and only survived a possible fatality because of a vest. Salary pitiful. My gardener makes more.''

''Certainly must be everything you've ever wanted because you hardly err any form of caution into that thick reckless skull of yours. You'll be lucky if you survive to retirement. I am truly shocked you stuck at a job for any length of time considering your stellar job record with me and that little paper you wrote for. No regrets from walking away in Paris hmm.''

Since Paris it appeared there was a lot Miranda wanted to tell Andy Sachs.

Andy's mouth fell open at Miranda's insults flying about being a cop. What the hell had she done to her? Wait, Miranda pulled her file, her police records. What the hell. Don't ask Sachs, Priestly has her ways. But why the concern. Miranda didn't think pass her vain self.

''Listen Miranda I do not judge you or think you or Runway is silly or trivial. I've never thought that. Honestly.''

Cutting eyes at Andréa with derision. ''Don't lie to me. You did. Still do.''

No. Andy bit out loud. ''I didn't and I don't.''

Stepping closer to Miranda. ''You're unbelievable. I'm a cop now and a pretty good one. I don't know what your problem is with me and I don't care. I'm no longer your little assistant putting up with your abundant cruelty and reprehensible behaviour. Get over your sanctimonious self, Miranda for once.'' Backed up against her desk, Miranda was pressed to it.

''Listen Miranda Priestly I never thought this was silly, Runway was silly or you were. You're not. I just couldn't work here anymore with you…be near you.''

Andy swore she caught hurt in Miranda's eyes. ''Well thank you for telling me so frankly why you left me. _Andréa_.''

Andy groaned inside. Wait Miranda, that's not the reason why I left you.

Miranda was gone. Walked away from. Andy had hurt Miranda. Is that even possible.

Runway offices were quiet tonight, no one was in, and Andy walked down a hall, passing The Closet. Where was Miranda? Heard a sniffle. Found her.

Stepped into The Closet.

'Do you really find me so abhorrent? So abominable?' Miranda's voice was watery and broken. Andrea blinked flipping the light switch, light flickering on. Illuminated. Had she really upset Miranda? Broken through her porcupine like armour?

Miranda was looking right at her. Tears that she was trying to wipe away smudged on her cheeks.

Andrea barely whispered coming closer. ''I didn't mean the way it sounded. I had to get away from you.'' She was barely a breath from Miranda.

''I would interpret that to mean exactly what it sounds like. You hate me.'' Miranda's voice lacked her usual sharpness.

''Hate had nothing to do with why I left.'' Andrea sighed closing her eyes leaning in sexual harassment or not, cop and civilian she was going to kiss Miranda Priestly. Her lips barely brushed Miranda's almost the touch and softness of a butterfly. Deepening this kiss between them.

Andrea's eyes opened it was worth it. She waited for the fiery dragon to lift her head and breathe fire. Hit her, slap her make it clear that her advances were not welcome.

Miranda Priestly still felt dazed Andrea had kissed her? Her? She had left because of this exactly what was this. She knew what it was.

Attraction simmering below the surface. The same pent up frustrated _want, ache for Andréa _she had. The same feelings she had masked for months before Paris with nasty demands and deliberate brusqueness every time she saw Andy. She had thought she has succeeded in hiding her attraction for her assistant. Especially knowing Andrea was with that curly haired bearded Tate, no Nate. It was not appropriate to want your assistant. Not then, not now. She pulled away from Andy. Clearing her throat and wiping her mouth.

What would people think the Editor and the former assistant? They would think she seduced Andrea and a woman of her age. ''That can never happen again.''

Andy nodded, stepping aside to let her pass, the same naked want in her eyes. The same hunger. ''I can't promise that.''

Andrea brushed Miranda's cheek with her fingers, letting her leave the closet. Both jumping as they heard a noise in the lonely office, the elevator doors opening.

Andrea frowned, looking around her former offices. Both of them were unnerved not just from that kiss, even though that had threatened to undo Andy. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. 'Miranda anyone else scheduled to work late tonight?'

The noise could have been security or a cleaner, but unless they had changed their schedule in four years. The cleaner used to come at 11:30 and security did not do a sweep until 12:00.

Miranda hissed from behind her. ''No one should be here.''

She was taking Miranda back to her office, swiping their card to go through the hallowed halls of Runway. Andy would check the security cams when security came around.

Miranda had come to a stop in front of _Emily 2's_ desk. It almost sent a wave of nostalgia to Andy, her desk. Same plain stark modern desk, minus the coat and bag usually flung across. Miranda was looking at a box seating neatly in the centre of the desk. A perfect white box, the size for a dozen red roses, with a simple black satin ribbon tied around it. A tag 'Open me Miranda.' On it.

Andrea couldn't stop Miranda from opening it, she had already picked it up and pulled the ribbon. Andy's thought pounding in her head that was not there when she went looking for Miranda.

Miranda pulled open the lid. The rustle of tissue paper beneath her fingers and then her hand felt something else. Skin. Cold.

Andy leaned forward catching the box before it fell. Staring down at the killer's calling card.

A manicured hand, perfectly polished and french tipped and severed at the wrist. In the upturned palm a brown and yellow butterfly, a spool of thread and a simple scrap of typed paper. ''All life unravels like thread. Yours is ending soon.''

_New York Crime Lab_

Maura Isles was holding the moth with tweezers, admiring the yellow and brown perfect symmetry, the honey bee colouring. Oblivious to the gruesome frozen hand on her autopsy tray.

''It's a Death's Head Hawk moth, Atropos Species, see the Death's head on the thorax. It is no doubt a message of death. Fascinating. The hawks' moth is attached by symbolism. See the skull-like pattern of a human head it was commonly associated with the superstitious, particularly this species _Acherontia Atropos_, Edgar Allen Poe mentions this Moth and it has been used in various literature to inspire terror."

She paused, waiting for Andrea to digest these facts, Jane was seating at the coroner's desk with a sandwich, mouthing know it all at Maura. She was well used to being inundated with this kind of information. ''Unless it catches the killer Maura, I am not interested.''

Maura ignored Jane sliding her new treasure onto a glass slide and sliding it under a scope. Directing her comments to Andy.

''Detective, the moth species names are _Atropos_, _Lachesis_ and Styx are all from Greek myth and related to death. This particular beauty is Atropos – which is the first and refers to the Moirai. The Three Fates from Greek Mythology Andrea.''

She explained. ''The first who cuts the threads of life of all beings; the second who allots the correct amount of life to a being and the last refers to the river of the dead. In addition the genus name moth _Acherontia_ is derived from Acheron a river of Greek myth that was said to be a branch of the river Styx.''

''It is fair to say that this killer believes he or she is a messenger of death.''

Andy turned back to the severed hand, it was one manicure she would not want. ''Have we run the finger prints?''

Jane nodded swallowing her last mouthful and walked over beside Andy. ''Yes but you're not going to like this. The hand belongs to a Jane Doe that according to records was sent for cremation 4 years ago and at that time it was attached to its owner.''

Jane flipped open the file she had next to the hand. We have a few photos of the body post mortem. Maybe show them to Priestly, see if any connection.''

Andy picked up the photos of a young non-descript cadaver. How was she going to work this into a conversation with Miranda, have a look at this body? Is it someone you maybe knew 4 years ago? In these photos she has her hand. ''I doubt there is any connection.''

Maura lifted her head from her study of entomology. ''You'd be surprised with six degrees of separation how connected each person is. For instance…''

Andy hurried out before she got a lesson on six degrees, followed by Rizzoli pulling on her blazer who had the same idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy escorted a shaken Miranda Priestly to her townhouse.

Rizzoli gave Andy Sachs the eye to ask Ms Priestly. Andy was avoiding it, later after Miranda was less, well less upset. Ease her into it. Miranda had quite a night. She didn't have the heart to show her pictures of dead bodies just now. Not with what she'd opened in the box. The body part left for her. Maybe later when Miranda was more her biting self.

Andy noticed Miranda's long tapered hand was trembling with her house key in the lock. Gripping her wrist to steady. Guiding her steady hand over Miranda's to help open the front door.

Blue orbs sparkling in darkness. ''Miranda.''

Brushing off Andy's concern. ''I am fine.''

Stepping inside, Andy's boots crunched glass shards on the expensive Italian marble. The Foyer light bulb was out, odd must have blown, Andy saw someone in the dark.

''Where are the twins?'' Miranda blinked. ''At David's in Newport.''

Andy saw the intruder, a dark silhouette, glancing at Rizzoli both saw him, drew their Glocks. ''Police.''

Tackled by Rizzoli. Jane felt a smug rush of adrenaline, she would have been a better quarterback in high school than her brothers. Had been a pretty good attacker in field hockey at junior college. The impact slammed him to the ground with a satisfying crunch.

Lights came on.

''Stay down.'' Rizzoli leaned over handcuffing the pinned man.

''I live here.''

Stephen Tomlinson was lying on the Persian rug handcuffed. ''Ask my wife.''

Andy Sachs used to really dislike Stephen. His smug chiselled face, his lack of appreciation at being married to Miranda. His using of every privilege to open doors for himself.

He had irritating habits like whining that the assistants should pick up his dry cleaning as well and tailored monogrammed shirts' at Thomas Pink for him, or that time Andy had to stand in line for concert tickets he wanted for four hours and there was that other time in a blizzard he had wanted one of the lowly assistants - that would be her to run out in the middle of an emergency Runway meeting to go and walk Patricia. Wrapping Birthday gifts for the twins and picking them out because he was too busy with a case.

Reasons to dislike him just kept popping in to Andy's head. The obvious fact he was having an affair. You would have to be blind not to pick up that he was. Embarrassing Miranda that night with Irving Ravitz, faxing divorce papers in Paris and the list went on and on. So many reasons to dislike Stephen Tomlinson.

''My Wife.'' Hearing this tonight, still married, made Andy really despise Stephen and possibly feel like a gullible chump with Miranda. They were still married.

Married? What about the divorce papers in Paris. Andy couldn't keep her eyes off Miranda's wedding ring. Should've noticed. Sachs you're a fool. You really believed you had something with her. That she had feelings for you.

She still wore it. His ring. Wedding band. Gold with diamonds. How could Andy have missed it?

Miranda made her sick. They'd kissed, of course that's why she'd told her that kiss could never happen again. What was it let Andy try her lips out? Was Miranda toying with her? Andy Sachs wasn't a roll under the sheets tryst. She did not do affairs or flings.

Andy looked at Miranda who looked away at anywhere but at her. She was avoiding eye contact. She was Stephen's.

''Miranda Priestly is still your wife.'' Andy asked incredulous.

With hands behind his back, still cuffed, Stephen nodded, still gripped strongly by Rizzoli, who had him by the collar.

''Yes I am still Stephen's wife _Andréa._'' Blue eyes meeting Andy's icily. ''I'd appreciate Detectives' if you unhand and uncuff my husband.''

Andy had Rizzoli free Stephen. Unlocking the handcuffs herself. Pushing him towards Miranda. Eyes narrowing you want him Miranda you can have him.

''Well it looks as if you won't be needing me anymore. Mrs Tomlinson.'' Andy coldly left.

Miranda looked at Andrea retreating back, wanted to explain to Andrea why Stephen was here. Swallowed down on the explanation she really wanted to tell her. It's not what you think she wordlessly screamed at Andy's retreating back.

Rizzoli stopped at the door. ''We have some questions and a few photos for you to look at tomorrow morning. Good night.''

Rizzoli followed telling Andy they should call two uniforms who'd be assigned to stay the night guarding The Priestly's, Sachs had already arranged it all.

Watching Sachs curiously who was pacing, agitated. ''Where's the fire Sachs?''

Andy shrugged. ''I'll cover their 4am shift.''

''Like hell you will Sachs, go home get some rest. You look awful. I'll cover the shift.'' Jane was already strolling over to say hello to the police detail.

Andy looked at Jane that was a really good idea. She could use some time away from here, away from Miranda. Saw in the lit townhouse window both of them. Sleep well Miranda.

Maybe tomorrow she'd have her Chief reassign her to another case or see if her papers for transfer had been approved. Needed to get away from Miranda Priestly for good, be free of her. She wanted off this case.

_Miranda's Townhouse Bedroom_

''So that's Andrea huh.'' Stephen loosened his Brooks Brother's tie, honestly curious to put a face to the name Miranda once said no moaned out her name erotically when she'd been half asleep in bed.

He rubbed his shoulder where wonder-woman cop had landed on him.

Stephen at the time had asked her. ''Who's Andrea?'' He hadn't got an answer and hadn't wanted one.

It had been years ago since he'd heard her call out that name.

That day at Runway, Andrea certainly had been worked fiercely as Miranda recalled she hadn't taken her developing feelings for her second assistant well. She hadn't liked the idea that someone was capable of unfreezing her heart and melting her icy walls with just infectious warmth.

''I remember her. The one who came upstairs.'' Stephen said with dawning recollection, taking off his wingtips. Throwing his socks over his shoulder, Miranda gathered them up. Stephen never picked up after himself.

No he'd never had an answer till now Andréa.

Smirking Andy was the _one_ with the look of pure terror interrupting their argument. Suspected someone close to Miranda but never actually said aloud. His _wife _was attracted to an ex-employee, once her assistant. What a dilemma. Wait a minute was Andrea the one in Paris who walked away. One of kind alright.

''Was Andrea the taken for granted walking out assistant in Paris?''

Miranda's eyes narrowed. Not in the mood to discuss Andrea with of all people Stephen. Her paper spouse.

Returning from Paris, Stephen had offered to reconsider the divorce, a reconciliation. No bad press, stay married. Live separate lives. Win, win.

Had been for the twins mainly. David her first husband, DA had presented Miranda with papers for full custody. Stability was the only way she was going to keep them.

Stephen knew now he was a better friend and attorney to Miranda then a husband. Their marriage made Hindenburg look less of a disaster. On top of that, Miranda had Irv Ravitz attempt at ousting her from Runway during Paris Fashion Week.

He had to stay and help Miranda. Stephen openly admitted they were horrible as a couple but he adored the twins and Miranda had grown on him.

Irony him with a wife, it looked good to his very stuffy traditional law firm. Stephen went dry joining Bill W and begged his boyfriend for a second chance.

''So Andrea's a cop. She's seems to be the protective, strong silent type, big brown eyes…''

''Don't Stephen.'' Stephen knew Miranda well enough not to cross that line.

''So are you going to explain the whole why are the cops in my house, is it because of that student's murder?'' Stephen was waiting for answers. His arms crossed sitting on her bed. ''If there is a threat I need to know about?'' He would be happy to pack up the kids and leave Manhattan.

Miranda couldn't help it, her façade slipping it was all too much. Realisation hitting her on what she had seen, a hand left for her, a death threat…What kind of monster was after her? The words echoing through her frightened mind all life unravels like thread, her's is ending soon. How soon and why? What had she done to deserve this sicko?

Stephen listened eyes widening as he heard what was left for Miranda at the office. Holding her crying form against him, rubbing her back. ''I could stay here with you. If you need me Miranda.''

She smiled a watery smile, kissing his cheek lightly. Wiping her eyes with her fingertips. ''I'm fine now, Stephen please let's go to bed.''

Miranda with Patricia at her heels, backed Stephen towards the door. ''Darling, your bed is not here with me.''

Stephen nodded heading for his room across the hall. ''You just call out if you need me. Try to sleep Miranda. Good night''

''Good night.'' she closed the door, hiding how affected she still was. She was going to be awake all night. Couldn't sleep tonight even if she tried. How did Andrea sleep? After seeing such nightmares.

That box of horrors, wished she hadn't opened it. Andrea had just been numb and detached calling it in. What had Andrea seen to be so fine about it?

She could still feel being held to_ Andréa_ and told to look at her, into her eyes only.

Nausea passed as a soft whine and weighing down of her bed caught her attention. The dog wagging its tail tentatively. Her big paws already on the comforter ''Alright Patricia but just for tonight as I know you're afraid of the dark.''

Deep bloodshot eyes looked at her. Letting out a small whine. ''You miss the girls, I do too.'' Whispered into the canine's neck. Her daughters would be home Monday. Wanted to keep this from her babies. Somehow.

A soft knock. Opening to Stephen in a faded Yale T-shirt and boxers. ''Hey why don't I take the week off and when the girls get back Monday you do the same take some much needed time off at Runway and we'll drive to my place in Conyers Farm.''

Miranda leaned her head against the doorframe. ''Did Nigel put you up to this?''

Caught.

Stephen shook his head vigorously. ''Nigel had absolutely nothing to do with this.'' Sort of. Told to vehemently deny by Nigel five minutes ago on the phone.

Miranda knew Nigel had suggested this, Stephen was a better man because of Nigel.. ''Maybe Stephen I'll have to arrange...''

''Yes or No Miranda. Come on sleeping in, scrabble, water and the twins get their doting and baking Godmother (Nigel stress baked) and their Mom 24/7.''

''Very well _yes._ Thank you and tell Nigel who had nothing to do with this, thank you as well.''

Declining a late night snack. Shutting her door.

Miranda undid her blouse, slipping it off her shoulders along with her charcoal grey slit skirt, walking into her walk in closet that was the size of a another bedroom, strange hadn't left her vanity drawer open. Shutting it. Pulling on a nightgown over her head.

Miranda poured over the rest of the Runway Issues. Had to find it. Promised Andrea her help. Running a hand through her silvery hair.

Think Miranda you've seen that image before.

Swallowing down fear that someone wanted her dead. A killer was hunting her.

Andrea presumed she was a cloud nine married spouse to Stephen now. Earlier had been so stung and hurt by Andrea's words of not wanting to be near her. Why she left in Paris was being near her. Exactly what she'd thought Andréa hated her. Ran off.

Found her.

Then they'd shared a kiss together before everything…lips meeting had been lovely, tasting Andrea. For the first time and no doubt last time. Hugging Patricia closer. ''Oh _Andréa._''

A Wi-Fi cam feed watched Miranda Priestly cuddle Patricia. Pausing her. The Artist watched her. Zooming in, on her flawless beauty.

Read her lips. _Andréa._

How he enjoyed watching his prey. The Artist frowned with disappointment as Miranda slipped on the satin blue nightie. He would have preferred the white with the lace. Hanging at the back of her closet.


	5. Chapter 5

Rizzoli was right.

Andy needed a break. Tossing her keys into her coffee table bowl, placing her badge and Glock down. Late night TV wasn't the answer, opening her fridge, she really needed to start occasionally grocery shopping and consider going organic from Dr Isles endless suggestions at lunch time.

Rizzoli retorted the other day at lunch the only green she was having was relish on her burger.

No way to Kale or beet juice. Yeah she would go healthy, sometime eventually, not tonight. Cold pizza. Shower first.

Yawning as Andy pulled off her shirt and slipped off her tank top not aware someone watched her closely. Peeling down her dark jeans. The Artist's cold eyes took in Andy's exquisite beauty, lips moistened at her displayed toned naked body in his second hidden camera.

Dt. Andy Bedelia Sachs was delicious. Perfect. Wait. Zooming in on one imperfection. Wouldn't do. Hadn't noticed that before. Andrea Sachs had a flaw and the artist did not like flawed canvas.

The Artist was a devoted voyeur, had stalked for many months. Had images of her at her precinct, out shopping, sipping her coffee with Rizzoli and Isles. He had been waiting, stalking, watching and had trespassed in her apartment, just like in Priestly's home.

If known she was being spied on by live Wi-Fi feed, she would feel violated. Even when Andy slept, he watched. How many nights he'd watched her sleep in her bed, covers thrown off. Just him and her.

A faded article of Andy as a child was on his work table.

He began pinning his newest creation on her glancing on computer monitors at both Miranda and then at Andy in each of their homes as he pulled thread through a needle. Meeting the living eyes of his newest doll. Perfection.

''Come now Saffron, no tears or I'll prick you and you will have made me ruin my sewing.'' Her eyes looked into the Artist's. A lone tear ran down her face. She couldn't speak, she couldn't blink, and she couldn't move she could only silently scream.

_Andy's Bed_

She was dreaming again.

''_Shhh Andy._ _Lights out._''

Those words whispered to Andy's earlobe, trickled down her spine.

In bed, made Andy's long body recoil at _the dream_ again, awaking it was just a dream, wasn't real. A nightmare. Calm down Sachs, feeling around her night stand, flicking on lamp light.

Soaked, it had been so real again, tracing the jagged scar down her arm, the ridged cicatrix of _''Mine.''_ Splashed water on her face, looking into the basin mirror. This case was burning her out. Do you dream of monsters Sachs? Andy did. One monster.

Andy knew she wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon. Tying up her chestnut hair messily, Andy long fingers began unrolling her sculpture tools, handling cutting wire for cutting moist clay and using wall sand screens evening out the rough edges on her work.

Andy began getting lost in her work. The repetitive routine soothing her.

By dawn decided she was walking away from Miranda Priestly. Self-Preservation Sachs. Kissed her and it had been a great kiss until Andy discovered later Miranda was still married. To Stephen.

Smudging wet clay on her cheek, as she ran her hand over her face.

Time to let it go. Keep this to herself, how she was in love with Miranda. Had been since well before Paris.

Nate even knew. Read it. Andy kinda crashed into love with Miranda.

If Miranda had looked into her eyes then, would she have seen what was inside her heart, how Andy felt, would Miranda have even cared. More than likely no.

Besides this was crazy, Andy and Miranda barely knew each other. Sure Andy had been her assistant once but did Miranda know one thing about her. Nada.

Whereas Andy knew almost everything about her ex-Boss. Andy bet if she asked Miranda to name two things Andy liked she couldn't.

In all their time together never had a conversation yet. She was disposable, just another underling to ignore.

Wiping her hands from clay on a towel. Spraying her sculpture, covering it with a bag.

Had Stephen. To protect her, wake up against him, whisper her thoughts to, that image made Andy wince and bite her lower lip.

Rizzoli and Isles could take over the case easily. Yup as soon as she got to her Precinct she was handing over the case.

Buzzing interrupted Andy's internal declaration of freedom from Priestly.

Who in the world? Rizzoli or Isles hadn't called. Not urgent.

Pressing entry her Super really needed to fix the static, hardly hear who. Glancing at her IPhone time. Saturday 7am.

A knock, Andy's doorbell didn't work.

Opening her apartment door, Andy Sachs brown eyes hardened, speaking of the devil in elegant couture. Miranda Priestly.

''Hi.'' Andy sputtered out.

What was Priestly doing here? At Andy's place. Not cuddling with spouse Stevie on this weekend morning.

Miranda stood in front of Andrea pressing her lips together timidly. Should have phoned first, what if Andrea had someone here staying over. Sleeping over. Like that cook.

''Good Morning. _Andréa_. I hope I didn't wake you, I didn't, did I?''

Andy shook her head. ''I was up.''

Tilting her snowy head, Andrea didn't look like she'd slept. Taking in faded cut off jean shorts and a hanging off her one shoulder, an oversized sweatshirt that someone as Fashion's most powerful and conscientious as Miranda was, should dutifully inform Sachs, Flashdance was in 1983. The look was over.

'' May I come in Andrea?''

Andy stepped back to let Miranda inside. ''Yeah sure.''

Only Miranda Priestly would show up at Andy's door, dressed like she was holding a Runway board meeting and holding a hamper. She'd bite. Why? Why come to her place?

''Why are you here?''

Miranda took in Andrea's home. Shelves of paperback and larger books, a John Singer Sargent print of Portrait of Madame X on one wall. Smiled there was lots to discover about each other.

''I wanted to see you. Andrea. Explain everything…about Stephen and our kiss last night I...''

''No explanation needed. I get it. Our kiss was just that. Casual.'' Andy shrugged as if it meant very little to her. Play it cool Sachs. Don't let her see you care.

Miranda hid her hurt. Casual. Hadn't felt casual. A spark between them. Their kiss felt unbelievable to her, weak in the knees buckling, not just casual or meaningless. Disappointed, she read too much into Andrea. Had hoped for more.

''I see.'' Mulling the word _casual _like the word _stuff_. Her pride stung, her heart hurt. She had scraped off her frostiness a little bit this morning as Roy drove her to Andrea's. Wanted to start anew. Get past the Dragon Lady perceptions.

This changed everything her good intentions, her wanting to show Andy she had a likeable side, a hopefully lovable side. She had even brought muffins!

Andy didn't care. The insensitive, inconsiderate, reprobate how could she expect more of her?

Felt her icy demeanour rejuvenating her defensive protective shield of Editor surfacing and resurrecting. Thrusting a magazine at Andy.

''Andrea, I found it, it took me all night, it was one of Runways first September issues and the stitching on that gown is rare, only a master couturier could do that type of work, the boning and corsetry alone and to sew directly to skin.''

Grimacing at the thought, she could only imagine the agony of being sewn into silk, sitting down primly across from Andy who perched on the coffee table edge.

''Great.'' Andy's defined brows furrowed. ''Listen... Miranda I'm going to be requesting I be taken off this case.''

''What? But you can't. Andrea. Why?'' Blue irises met hers shocked.

''It's for the best we don't see each other again.'' Andy hadn't expected to have to tell Miranda face to face. It was a lot harder. Didn't want to do this. Had to. Actually better for both their sakes.

Andy saw she'd made The Dragon Lady very upset. Sprung up, almost pacing holes into her wooden floors. ''You are going to leave me, with a killer stalking me. Andrea, I know we have never seen eye to eye but… you intend to leave me unprotected in the middle of this!'' Truly didn't care.

Andrea watched a side of Miranda she had never seen, angry beyond icy disdain and aloofness. She was positively furious. Boiling. ''You'll be assigned another detective, and Rizzoli will still be here and Maura, you like Maura. They will handle everything.''

A snort of disbelief from Miranda.

Miranda pursed her lips. Would she expect anything less from someone who walked away in Paris? Now face to face, admits to just casually kissing her in Runway's Closet. The going gets tough and Andrea runs. Well she didn't care, like or love cowards.

''Fine. Goodbye Andrea.'' Andy was barely looked at, her turn to walk away.

Andy felt like she'd been socked in her stomach. Leaning against the door that was slammed after Miranda. Staring at the table with the basket that Miranda had brought. She was gone.

Miranda was finally out of her life for good. Why didn't she feel happy, elated, and free?

She saw in the hamper, muffins. The smell making her remember when she use to sneakily eat at her desk when she had been a lowly assistant. Chocolate java chip and Peach raspberry muffins. Starbucks. Her favourites.

Emily had forbidden any food consumption at their desks, but sneakily would eat celery sticks like a ravenous rabbit, told bluntly Andy could survive on Miranda's cold coffee rejects if she felt sluggish. Miranda had noticed. Damn it. Why? Why now?

What had she done chasing Miranda out of her life?

Andy was in no shape for love. With her demons. Yet Andy went after Miranda, hoping the elevator went on the fritz. Had to catch up with her.

Stupid elevator, walking down another flight of stairs, blinking burning eyes. Meant nothing, so little, she would leave her at the mercy of a killer. She broke the narrow heel of her Louboutins, stumbled down.

Left her phone back there. Wonderful Miranda. Firming her jaw, when she finally left this dwelling, she'd have Roy collect it. Good, she wouldn't have to humiliate herself further by seeing Sachs again. Ever.

Opening the fire exit. Andy saw the back of Miranda's silvery head. ''Don't open that door.'' Too late.

Sprinklers came on. Andy's superintendent was just about the worse repairman. He'd somehow managed to mis-wire everything in the building.

Soaked, plastered wet silvery tresses to her face.

Feeling very light headed.

Blue eyes rolled back. Caught.

What was it with trying to leave Miranda's Priestly for good and catching her in her arms lately? Keeping your distance Sachs was proving harder to achieve.

It just wasn't that simple, to stay away from Miranda, easier said than done, when fate wanted to keep pushing Miranda Priestly resoundingly into her arms. Her logical mind kept telling her starting anything was a mistake. Andy's heart just kept out ruling her mind.

Pressing two fingers to her pulse. Maybe fainting because of upset, fatigue or this late August heatwave or Miranda was diabetic or worse pregnant by Stephen.

Andy was glad it was only one more flight up. Carried back to her apartment.

_In Bed_

Miranda's eyes slowly opened, narrowing on concerned brown. Looking down.

Gasping why was she almost naked. What was she doing in Sachs bed? Pulling up a sheet almost to her chin, Sachs could wipe that dopey grin off her face right now and give her back her clothes.

''Hi again.''

Hissing through clenched teeth despite pink tinging her ivory cheekbones ''Where are my clothes?'' Andrea had undressed her. Could she be more mortified?

Andy blushed. ''They're a bit wet.''

Miranda's mouth upturned to an icy crocodile smile, waspish. ''Wet?'' She'd risk cold, flu, hypothermia to get away from her.

Andy approached the bed, with Miranda in it. Given a snarl. ''Stay right there Sachs and give me my clothes!''

''Miranda I'm drying them.''

Miranda small voice whimpered. ''Sachs you machine dried my Valentino.'' Once blindly attracted to Andréa now she was going to kill her. Once mercifully let Andy asking how to spell Theyskens slide but not her new fall 2014 one of kind haute couture suit designed for her by Valentino himself besmirched with Bounce or worse shrunk in Maytag or LG.

Foul philistine of fashion.

''No there hanging to dry.'' Andy huffed.

''Do you have high or low pressure or diabetes Miranda?'' Andy was flicked away.

''I suffer from vascovagal syncope, Sachs.'' Was Andrea seeking to obtain her full medical history? Was Sachs implying she was frail? Given a glacial perturbed look. That normally Andy would have laughed at, sobering it was Miranda.

''Oh.'' Andy held a top in her hand. Moving closer to her bed. Have to ask Maura what vascovagal syncope was.

''Back Sachs.'' Andy turned around. On tip of tongue to tell Miranda so she'd undressed her and seen her half naked.

Snatching some type of garment Andy handed to her. Cotton and oversized, at least it covered her lingerie. Putting it on, under the sheet. Trying to get up. Squirming to the side of the bed, making sure Andy didn't see one more inch of her than she already had seen.

Yelping.

Andy bent. ''You grazed your knee.'' Touching her skin.

''Why do you care?'' Andy glanced up at her shrewish dragon.

Whose wide blue eyes were following Andy's fingers gliding down her velvety skin to her scraped knee. Gruffly. ''Just hold still.''

Examining her knee with gentle soft fingertips, dark cognac eyes trailing Miranda's porcelain skin. Unscrewing a bottle of peroxide. ''It'll sting.''

Miranda rolled her eyes, hissed as Andy began dabbing it, with bent head Andy blew on it. Miranda bit her lip feeling Andrea's breath on her knee. Resisted stroking Andy's unruly chestnut tresses curling her hand on the mattress.

''There you'll live Priestly.''

Andy looked bemused. ''Now you can by all means stay and sulk in my bed till your clothes are dry or have these delicious muffins with me and I might just make ridiculously expensive roasted coffee, possibly piping hot but just for you.''

Left a fuming Dragon Lady under her sheets.

Miranda glared at Sachs. She didn't sulk. Crossing her arms.

Inviting her to eat and partake in what she'd kindly brought. Don't let me keep you from the trough Sachs.

If Page Six could see her now.

Using Sachs bathroom, examining her hanging clothes which were soaked. Stuck with Sachs.

Pinching her nose bridge. Her phone was waterlogged. Her Hermes purse was also emptied and drying.

What was she supposed to do pretend everything was fine? Like Andrea hadn't said she wanted off her case.

Well Miranda you cannot hide in the bathroom any longer.

Passing one sculpture of a bird, pretty work. Like Houdon. Must ask Andrea what gallery she bought it at. Admittedly she was snooping Sachs was an enigma she wanted to unravel. To know. Even just a little.

Saw her magazine _Runway_, open to her Letter from Editor. Beneath it _Guns and Ammo_. Deplorable.

Picking up one book with just dots. A photograph fell out of it.

She was very pretty no beautiful. Young. That's why. Sachs felt nothing for her. Had someone. _Her._

''A Book of braille. Miranda.'' Andy spoke, bending and plucking it up gently. Miranda could tell Andrea loved _her_, just by the radiance in her eyes. Felt it. Poured into Andy's vibrant orbs.

Placed it back inside the book. Shut it with snap.

Hollowly to Andy. ''She's is very beautiful.''

Beaming at Miranda. '' Yes she was.''

''Come.''

Now Miranda knew, Andy was involved with someone, she just wanted her clothes dry and to leave, Sachs set her large table in her eat in kitchen, saw over Andy's shoulder, an empty fridge. Andy saw her look, defensive. ''I do shop from time to time.''

Unpacking the hamper, organic honey, lavender, heather and lemon tree honey from Loire at $105 per jar, jams and Sunraysia juices.

Joined Andy sat across from her who liked her oversized Narc Unit T-shirt on Miranda who plucked at it disparingly. Blushed at the logo and saying that was rude Sachs. It showed a 7 headed Hydra legend with all the heads completely shot to hell and its tentacles holding drug paraphilia.

On the front was:

_NYPD= 7_

_A$$holes= 0_

_Track em, Whack em, Sack em. 12's Narcs Grim Reapers._

Pouring each of them a mug. ''This is unique.'' Fingering it.

Andy chuckled. ''Hey don't dis my unit T-shirt, I earned that. I had to be a streetwalker for 6 weeks.'' Miranda nearly choked on her sip of coffee.

'' Freezing my toned tuchus off in 40 below with a pimp named Pretty Julio.''

''You didn't have to? Do it?'' Miranda eyes asked. ''Tell me Sachs you didn't have to service someone.'' Miranda blanched at no answer.

Andy turned away, let Miranda wonder, did she, didn't she? Grabbing a dishtowel to get the baking sheet from the oven.

''Did you Sachs?'' Miranda looked scandalised.

Andy turned back looking inscrutable at her fellow diner. ''Really Miranda that would be telling. What happens undercover stays undercover.''

Winking. '' _'Bambi Sugarhorse Goldie'_ does not kiss and tell. Let me think did I, didn't I.''

''Think hard.'' Miranda tersed.

Andy began counting on her hand. '' I had to maintain my cover. Nope no Snooty Ice Queen limos' came by for Bambi here only a driver of a Dart, I'm recalling it's a bit hazy, a 1965 AMC Marlin and 1960 Gremlin I think I gave them one for the road free. Ah well two for one. Then their was that trucker...''

She hid her smile behind her coffee mug letting Miranda wonder. It was so much fun lying to her. Riling the Ice Queen. Made the strands of blue in her eyes more vividly dark and sparkly.

'' Least Bambi could do, they had to drive those hit by ugly stick vehicles and it _was_ Christmas. The season of giving.''

''Depraved Sachs.'' She scrutinised Andrea, the crinkles at the corner of her eyes, the tell-tale laughter in her dancing eyes. She was a worse liar than Cass and Car. She was teasing her. Riling her up.

''The NYDMV really needs to start restricting car eyesores as a public service.''

Miranda shook her head, ebbing her concern why did she bother when Sachs behaved like an immature cretin.

''_Hey.'' _Miranda stuffed a muffin into Andy's big mouth. 'You are lucky that's a muffin what you need is a bar of soap.'

Andy recalled her unit putting her mug shot as a PC screen saver along with pictures from surveillance images of her walking the sidewalk in leopard and fishnet and big hair that could rival any Jersey Working Girl.

Andy's partner Domingo remarked in good juvenile humour _'night job Sachs'. _Given her t-shirt told she was a growing Narc.

Miranda reached forward, brushing her fingers across Andy's cheekbone. Wiping away a grey smudge felt like clay, making Andy tingle from her touch. Both felt a jolt of frisson of static electricity.

Andy quipped. ''Gosh how sparks fly when you're near Priestly.''

''Honestly Sachs.''

Smearing butter and wolfing down her second java chip muffin. Breakfast with Miranda was nice. Refilling Miranda's cup thoughtfully, reaching over with her flexing arm.

''What's this?''

''Huh?'' Andy queried.

Miranda tentatively grazed Andy's arm, traced jagged writing. Andy tugged at her sleeve tensely, covering it with her hand. Changing the subject. Some secrets should be secrets.

Tucking her knees up to her chin. ''I've decided…I…I'll stay on the case.'' Andy growled out.

Miranda's blue eyes sparkled at her, gave Andy a smile that made her cheeks ache. ''Good.''

''We…nothing can happen between us .''

Miranda promised hesitantly. ''Fine Sachs, if that's what you want, I do understand now you want nothing to do with me.''

Andy Sachs wanted everything to with Miranda Priestly that was the problem.


	6. Chapter 6

_Present_

Andy Sachs hated starting Monday mornings off with her radio jammed with 5150s' and a body found.

Dr Isles lifted the cadaver's jaw with gloved fingers. It was Saffron Whitford Franks. Miranda's first assistant.

Andy cursed under her breath. She'd been too late.

Found posed in the middle of The Costume Institute at The Metropolitan Museum of Art at 1000 Fifth Avenue.

Earlier on Sunday Andy had shown Rizzoli and Isles what Miranda gave her.

Still thought the photo of 'Jane Doe' the owner of the cut off hand, held nothing substantial to the case. Would have to show Miranda the photo soon.

Hated this part having to tell Miranda, Saffron had been murdered. Andy had failed.

_Earlier Saturday_

Late Saturday afternoon Andy took Miranda dry and dressed in Valentino to her waiting car, had a surprised Roy greet her.

He and Andy got along well from many rides to Miranda's townhouse with the Book and often watched Andy in the backseat sit quietly accompanying Ms Priestly. Never thought he'd see Andy Sachs again near Ms Priestly.

_Tried a few years back to find out what happened to the smiling assistant, probably promoted Roy assumed, who used to always thoughtfully bring him a cup of coffee with cream and once in a while, a small yummy treat. _

_Miranda's second assistant was like nothing Runway had ever encountered before. Andy Sachs wasn't preening or pretentious like some of the other assistants before her, Andy was nice, kind, decent. _

_Once or twice just before Paris, Andy just being Andy softened the barbed Dragon, Roy observed little things like how Andy left for Miranda an Evian spray to refresh and Clarins moisturizer for one long weekend drive to Newport to see the twins and even on her own initiative, chose gifts of dvds and board games because the weekend weather was rainy, programming Miranda's IPhone to be synched with her diary by month to correspond with Cass and Car's school events, a few times Andy thoughtfully ordered Miranda's favourite dishes for dinner at work without being asked. Just because. _

_Roy remembered one time he saw Andy react as Miranda's hand brushed hers. One finger had raked Andy's knuckles. Andy had looked electrocuted, rubbing it. _

_Ms Priestly had seemed unaffected by it. Dropping her hand icily. Staring after Andy._

_If Roy didn't know any better with longing._

_Then Andy must have proven herself no doubt working in a higher position at Runway that must be why Roy hadn't seen her in a while._

_Roy asked Emily, Little Miss Ginger Snippy had warned Roy don't mention Andy to Miranda ever. Roy wondered what in the world had Andy Sachs done to Miranda Priestly._

_Stuck in midtown traffic one snowy afternoon in December, Miranda had been rearranging attending previews with Narciso Rodrigues and also Zac Posen, the twins had orthodontist appointments for braces off and it was almost Christmas, having to attend Elias Clarke annual party, Runway's staff party, Stephen's Law Firm Partners' dinner party as Stephen was a partner and a slew of gifts needing to be selected for Miranda's many important associates. _

_Personal gifts for Cassidy and Caroline, Miranda selected herself._

_Doing _paperwork_ in the car's backseat on her lap, concluded just have to have Emily double her duties._

_Pinching her nose bridge tiredly, Roy could tell Ms Priestly was working herself to the bone since Paris. Almost as if punishing herself, late nights at Runway till midnight for the last month. _

_The twins even asking Roy if he could keep an eye on their Mom. Seemed since Paris lost. Sad. Would he, ask her for them if something was wrong. _

_Him. Tell The Dragon Lady the baby dragons were worried about her welfare._ _Whether she was okay?_ _He'd rather be held in the Hanoi Hilton again._

_Roy had simply said. ''Andy could do all of that for you Ms Priestly.'' The icy look he received told him everything. Andy Sachs was a name never to be uttered in her presence, a pariah to Runway's Editor._

_Her silkily waspish glacial tone warning. ''If you value your job as my chauffeur, do not mention her again.'' Her chilly pained blue eyes spoke to Roy._ _Do not broach further, face The Ice Queen's wrath._

_Roy complied, obeying never said Andy's name again._

_Roy at the time felt sorry for Ms Priestly if only she wasn't so blind with pride and fury or whatever else kept them apart because Andy Sachs wore the exact same expression on her face that he still did over his wife of _39_ years. In love._

_Roy was once determined to mention Andy's name again to Ms Priestly, he'd read in the NY Post, three years later. '__NYPD Cop lucky to be alive.' __ Ms Priestly was abroad in Paris. Roy gave it to Reception to leave on Ms Priestly's desk. Had to see it when she got back._

_Returning from her trip. Miranda Priestly obviously didn't care about Andy Sachs anymore. Gave no reaction to the news as Roy waited to be asked to drive her to where Andy was in Hospital. _

_Saffron had binned the old newspaper, before Miranda saw it. _

_Roy had earned pursed lips when he asked for time off for an hour or two. Miranda demanded why time off. Prepared for anything but Roy blurting out he was visiting with Andy Sachs. Tinted sunglasses hid Miranda's eyes. Andréa. Gone rigidly still._

_Icily told. ''No you may not Roy, your request is denied.''_

_Roy interrupted. ''Ms Priestly please, perhaps you'd like to see Andy also, I'm sure she'd…''_

_Miranda hissed cutting her driver off silkily. ''Roy who you associate with on your off time is your business not mine. Now please perform your duties as my silent chauffeur.''_

_Roy drove Mrs Priestly to her appointments and to collect the twins at an outing with their father. In an artic mood to her ex David, warmed as the twins entered the limo, Cassidy and Caroline were thrilled she was home._

_That night, Roy's wife Libby thought Ms Priestly was devoid of compassion, in need of a heart donation. Libby had visited Andy. In bad shape._

_During a drive to Cassidy and Caroline's piano lessons, Roy was surprised it turned out there was a Priestly who cared about Andy Sachs. Two Priestly's. _

_Had the clipping, Roy couldn't believe the twins were going to attempt the subway for the first time, if he'd drop them off. Drove them to the Hospital. _

_Watched the twins enter Room 88b, greeted by a surprised Andy. _

''_Hi.'' Roy waved at her. Cassy and Car took in the tubes and monitors, concerned. ''Hey you should see the other guy.'' Replica pairs of blue eyes sparkled at Andy. Even fragile, Andy lessened their fears, thinking of the twins._

_Cass and Car stayed for two hours filling Andy in on everything. Began doing their homework, Andy knew a lot about everything especially world geography, but a question made Andy cough on her Gingerale. ''What was a concubine? '' Both asked. _

_Looked at Roy desperately. Who shrugged and retorted. ''Beats me.'' _

_Andy sputtered. ''It's like a wife.'' Yikes what were they teaching kids in Dalton?_

''_Oh so this Emperor had 10,000 wives.''_

''_Poor Ruler, can you imagine having Mom multiplied by 10,000.'' Caroline declared. Cassidy and Andy sniggered._

_When the nurse came administering medication and a new IV to Andy, Roy suggested maybe they should leave Andy to rest. Reluctant to go. _

_Seen the chart. Roy knew the severity of the stabbing wounds, Andy did look tired, kissed goodbye by both like glass. Promised they'd try to see Andy again somehow._

_Cassidy and Caroline were never discovered by their Mom, they visited Andy Sachs in hospital twice. _

_Roy tried not to eavesdrop driving The Priestly's one afternoon on the last day of school just before holidays. The twins asked out of the blue to their Mom. ''What happened to Andy? Why did she leave?''_

_Miranda looked taken aback. Wavering shook her voice then bit out. ''Andréa left.'' Almost said more. Left Me. Runway._

_Caroline stated. ''But Mom, Andy was so great and maybe if you talked to her again…'' Cassidy interrupted. ''Maybe go and see her Mom, please Mom see Andy...''_

_Miranda scoffed. ''Why on earth would I want to see Andréa again? Please let's forget about that person.''_

_Puzzled her daughters even remembered her assistant. Particularly that one from three years ago. ''Please girls lets concentrate on what we're to do on this auspicious day of freedom for you both.'' Miranda prompted a few ideas. ''Shopping, movie, ears pierced.'' Something the twins had been hinting to her for months on end. _

_Roy had hoped the twins could convince Ms Priestly to visit Andy even for a few minutes at the Hospital. _

_Roy brought in all their shopping bags. of Barney's, Saks, Bergdorf's, called after Cassidy and Caroline were given something compliments of DreDawg 8878. Andy's nickname and badge. _

_Roy's wife Libby had visited Andy who gave her apt keys to pick up two things she had in a box near her bed. _

_Libby had of course snooped around Andy's place. Cleaned the apt and went grocery shopping as Andy was due home in a few days. In Sachs fridge chocolate milk and green apples was not what she needed to get better on._

_Didn't need to wrap them for Andy who'd told Libby to put her gifts into two small woven keepsake trinket baskets had on a dresser for the twins. Roy delivered the gifts for her._

_Miranda didn't know who gave the twins two delicate glass butterflies to hang on string at their window._

_At the Miranda's Staff party at her Townhouse, Nigel studied the weaving. ''Kenyan Maasai or Zulu maybe.''_

_Curious as to who gave them._

_Her twins were enigmatic to answer._

''_Told just a friend, Mom.'' Ignored Miranda asking. ''I'd like to meet this friend.'' _

Promptly opening his formidable boss's town car door. Andy told Roy to be extra vigilante, Roy startled Andy Sachs. ''I know what Ms Priestly means to you Andy.''

Geez was she that transparent. Roy promised. ''Well I drive Miranda, she's safe with me.''

Roy was delighted Andy Sachs was back in Ms Priestly's life. Offered Andy should come over for his wife's amazing cooking or Labor Day weekend. Too scrawny Sachs.

Andy's expressive eyes reminded him of some of the POWs he saw kept in tiger cages. He knew what he'd seen in war once, what had Andy Sachs?

Roy stalled pulling away from the curb watching as Miranda saw through tinted window Andy walk away, briskly queried. ''Was he waiting for further instructions other than to. _Drive_.'' Pressing the divider up.

Roy shook his head. Andy Sachs you have one hell of a dragon on your hands. Hope you're fireproof.

_Sunday_

Andy had been bogged down with doing 5's at her desk, eating Pollo Pibil, sipping a Cuban coffee compliments of Domingo Luiz Cardoni her ex-partner in Narc's mother, Andy had developed a taste of both working undercover hunting Los Locos 123 Maras and the Sinaloa in East Harlem.

Domingo had taught her a lot, a proud Nuyorican who was also of Cuban and Mexican descent. Domi or Dingo as she called him had immersed Andy into his family he was younger than her. Dom listened to her latest case, he respected Andy Sachs, would take a bullet for her and he knew how dogged she was on cases that mattered to her. This one she must really care about.

''Miranda Priestly, Runway, my sister Aitana will be envious Andy and expecting you to be fully invested in protecting her idol. ..Hey maybe you could get a signed issue or maybe give Ms Priestly, Aitana resume even if an internship came up, you know Aitana would work free.''

Aitana had just graduated and looking for work. Her big brother Dom protected her and wanted what's best for her. Andy had attended countless family events at Dom's home.

Andy grinned, Dom's sister loved fashion. ''Forget it, I use to be Miranda Priestly's assistant. Trust me Aitana's too sweet for Miranda, besides we have a long involved history.''

Dom blinked at Andy. ''Wait a minute, Miranda's not…is she the one who you… She is….'' Dom's almond eyes twinkled, high smooth cheekbones dimpled wryly smiling.

She was, Dom could tell by how Andy blustered and denied. ''So you assisted Miranda? Spill Sachs.'' ''

''No. Dingo…for the last time, I didn't say anyone's name.'' Andy stammered out. Denied it still.

Dingo didn't drop it. ''You didn't say her name you moaned it Sachs.'' Dom had heard Andy cry it out once. Often wondered who _she_ was? Sachs kept to herself. Stolid about her love life.

When he asked countlessly before hoping to wear Andy down, that tactic had worked great, Sachs clamped his big mouth shut. ''Nonya.''

Smug he'd won, looking at Andy triumphantly. ''So Nonya.''

Andy bluntly stated. ''Nonya business Dingo.''

Never once, even though he'd wanted to ask about her scar. Didn't have the guts to say he'd seen. Where did she get them from? Seen another set of raised marks on Andy both were old silvery, when she'd been in critical condition fighting for her life after a stab wound from a blown cover that went wrong.

Gone in alone. Unwired. Simple buy bust that got out of control.

The Sinaloa's beheaded people, burnt their victims alive and the enforcer had just discovered Andy Sachs was an undercover Narc. They'd just taken her.

Domi had been ordered to fall back as he frantically said he was going in. That was his partner. Sachs always had his back, ordered by suck up Cutter who usually sat on his pampered ever expanding kiester behind a safe desk and disliked Sachs and Cardoni's methods that were unorthodox or by the book. Simply said unfeelingly that Sachs was on her own. Knew the risk.

Dom was ready to break Cutter's nose or teeth.

Be lucky if The Sinaloa's just shot her. They would violate and butcher her.

Dom expected Andy Sachs _head _to be delivered to the Precinct. The Cartel's grisly calling card. Dom had frantically been hitting the bushes to where she'd been taken for two days. Every one of his C.I.s were too frightened something about not wanting their heads chopped off.

How Andy Sachs brought down the head enforcer called _El Mochaorejas and El Cortador Labios_ and marched him handcuffed in just his Y front Calvin's with duct tape over his eyes and mouth to the Precinct with Sachs stoically collapsing with blood loss was legend. Andy Sachs was one hardassed cop.

The Enforcer said Andy ate death. Quite frightened of Sachs. Sachs was gentle. Didn't like pulling her gun unless necessary.

Grabbed something from a shaking El Mochaorejas neck. ''This belongs to me.'' Yanked off, wiped on her shirt as if he'd sullied and defiled it, fell to her knees. EMTs had been shocked she survived, clearly fuelled by adrenaline and rage but was bleeding out.

Never said one word about her ordeal.

_Present_

'' Detective Sachs.'' Andy snapped back to present.

''Yeah Dr Isles.''

Maura smiled. ''Please again call me Maura, Ms Priestly assistant's phone.'' Andy took it with gloved hand, it was still on, and the battery was low. Andy's brown eyes widened.

''Rizzoli I think we have something.''

Jane was analysing the crime scene, still boggled belief no one saw anything. Nothing on security cameras, it wasn't the magical body appearing out of thin air.

Shown, Rizzoli's saw Saffron had snapped one blurred grainy image of her killer.

Andy sadly studied Saffron's face, eyes looking at her. Open and lifeless. ''Dr…Maura what's that circle around her eyes.''

Maura looked at the irises. The killer must have put coloured contacts in.

Andy gloves stopped on her neck. Fingering it slowly. ''What the…''

What she wore made Andy's heart in her mouth.

''I have to go.''

Rizzoli blinked in disbelief, they were processing a homicide. What the hell Sachs.

_Miranda Priestly's Townhouse_

Andy couldn't believe it. Miranda Priestly really was the most difficult confounding woman she'd ever met.

Tried to reach her at Runway. Told Miranda Priestly was out of town. Andy demanded to where.

Briskly informed by Beatrice, Miranda's second assistant on the line. ''Miranda Priestly is with her husband and twins for a week away. That is private information not to be shared.''

Andy hung up.

Dialling Miranda's mobile number. Voice mail.

Didn't bother to tell her, where she was made Andy pissed off. Not just because she was with Stephen. That had nothing to do with it, Andy assured herself.

How in hell was she supposed to protect Miranda from a killer when she goes off somewhere without even telling her?

It was what was around Saffron's lifeless neck that disturbed Andy the most. Miranda surely hadn't kept it? Had she.

If she had. Why? How did the killer find it? Or had Saffron been given it?

Andy had always intended to give it to Miranda during the holidays. More like timidly leave it on her Editor's desk. If she had done so probably without a doubt make an absolute fool of herself.

Probably broken some golden rule never give Miranda Priestly a holiday gift least of all a hand made one. Andy was sure she'd earn a withering remark from The Editor if she'd dared to give it.

Andy had made it. Sculptured it. Never made anything for Nate even a platter.

Hidden it in her desk drawer with a few small trinkets for Nigel and Emily.

Presumed would be trashed since Andy hadn't exactly returned from Paris on good terms to clean her desk out with two weeks' notice and eat cake at a going away party.

A few days after Paris Andy had been tempted to use her card key and sneak into Runway and take it back. A lot had been on her mind, discovering from her parents the truth, her nightmares were memories. Then she got the job at The NY Mirror.

''Ms Priestly I'm sure that we can get a lovely suite for you at The Plaza or The Carlyle…''

Andy stopped, ready to tear into Miranda dying on her lips.

Emily Charlton stood with her. The stranger looked at Andy with bright blue eyes Andy would know anywhere.

''Who are you?'' Andy blurted out.

Looked at in a similar eerie way to a certain Editor. ''I am Miri's mother. Mrs Liat Princhek.''

Andy looked puzzled, mouthing. ''Miri.''

''Officer.''…seeing Andy's badge. '' Yes my daughter Miri, Miriam Princhek perhaps known as Miranda Priestly to you.''

_In Andy's Car_

Stalled in traffic on Henry Hudson Parkway ramp. '' This post card was sent to you, Ms Princhek in London.'' Nodding at Dt. Sachs.

Andy glanced at it again as they was stuck in traffic. It was generic could be bought anywhere, at any NYC souvenir shop. Andy read what was written. ''Please come to me. I need you Mommy.'' It wasn't Miranda's penmanship, Andy knew that much, she'd seen Miranda's writing many times.

''Your airline ticket was paid in cash. First class on BA.'' Mrs Princhek confirmed to Andy it had been sent to her by a courier, luring Miranda's mother, an old woman here to Miranda for what purpose.

Andy had a bad feeling this killer was playing a game of cat and mouse.


	7. Chapter 7

''Saffron was sedated with neural inhibitors and muscle relaxants mixture of atracurium, doxacurium chloride unlike the last victim whom had Demerol in her system except Claudia Davenport.'' Maura had performed the autopsy on their latest victim.

''Jane I've run the fingerprint on the coloured contact lens' in Saffron's eyes and nothing yet, but on the locket…there was a match in the system.'' Showing the evidence bag containing the beautiful carved locket, heart shaped with a raised tear.

Jane's dark brows furrowed. ''Who's Maura?''

Maura showed her who. ''Jane, I've tested twice, it is a match, I am as certain as one to Alpha Centauri that the print matches Dt. Sachs.''

_Great._ Detective Andy Sachs was the main suspect. Who hadn't been seen since this morning? Wonderful police work Rizzoli why didn't you offer to pack for Sachs and drive her to JFK for a flight to Aruba.

Jane Rizzoli paced back and forth, had thought it very strange the way Sachs left in a hurry at the crime scene, this morning. Talking it out to herself.

''Sachs did work for Miranda Priestly once as her assistant, would know her routine. What motive? They both don't like one another very much. Yet Sachs is always watching her. Stalker.''

Gacy and Bundy seemed like nice individuals too.

Sachs was a like a smiling girl scout. Yup serial killer.

It fit.

Maura's soft eyes widened, snorting. '' Oh please Jane no, Dt. Sachs looks at Miranda Priestly not with intention of harming her, far from it. Her intricate micro expressions show arousal, affection and Andy Sach's pupils dilate and she displays a genuine smile that cannot be faked. ''

''Huh Maur?''

''In Micro expressions, a real smile no one can fake, Andy Sachs is attracted to Miranda Priestly.'' Jane snickered. Talk about the odd couple personified.

''So Sachs wants to hook up with Ms Well-heeled Icy _for._.. Still doesn't exclude Sachs maybe wanting to kill Priestly, her fingerprint is on a locket found on Saffron's body.'' Jane stated reasonably.

''Saliva found on the thread of the gown is male. From threading a needle, Jane.'' Maura confirmed.

''Jane Clementine Rizzoli, Detective Sachs is damaged not unlike you after Hoyt. She is not our killer.'' Maura met her friend, lover's eyes.

''What are you _not_ telling me Maura?''

Maura took from her bag, a full file handing it to Rizzoli. ''I analysed Detective Sachs psychological profile and police record, I like to study who I work with purely in behavioural observation. Compare similarities and anomalies. Detective Sachs is very complex. Fascinatingly.''

Maura spoke as if psychometric testing her fellow work colleagues was fun and light bed time reading for her.

Jane balked had Maura analysed her. Opening the thick file begrudgingly, Jane didn't doubt Maura probably had studied her too, she began to read the file.

_Conyers Farm, Stephen's Estate_

Blue eyes stared in disbelief at who was with Andréa.

''_Mother.''_

Liat Princhek greeted her daughter brusquely. ''Good Miri you may have forgotten your name but not that I am your mother.''

Andy liked the name._''Miri.'' _Have to use it.

''Six.''

Andy grinned at Nigel here. Maybe it wasn't all family time. It was Labor Day in a few days. When Andy had driven up, Emily who'd directed her to Miranda and Stephen's little place. It was a huge estate.

Stephen came up alongside Miranda. ''Andréa isn't it.'' Extended his hand to shake.

''Stephen. We didn't meet last time under good circumstances.'' Andy gave a forced smile, shook hands. ''There's been a development. I think you'll need to sit down. Miranda.''

''Andy!'' Cassidy and Caroline greeted her exuberantly.

Miranda swallowed. Gave Andy a look to explain herself. Andy dropped the hug.

Nigel noticed, ''Come on kiddos lets help Emily and your grandmother here with her bags.''

Miranda frostily introduced, her twins only knew James's parents as Grandparents. '' Mother, since you've only seen them twice as babies. This is Cassidy and Caroline.''

Cassy studied the old woman as Caroline beamed intrigued. ''You're Mom's mom.''

''Yes that I am and both of you are so beautiful, call me _Grand-mère._'' Liat Princhek was similar to Miranda hard to read. Andy gathered Miranda and her were estranged.

Andy stepped into the study with Stephen and Miranda.

''Why didn't you tell me you were going on holiday Miranda! That was beyond stupid and careless in the middle of this investigation. Do you have a death wish.''

Andy was about to also launch angrily into Miranda that she should have told her Saturday at breakfast her travel plans.

Miranda balked at Andréa's tone. ''I left a message with your partner Dom.'' Andy looked weirded out. ''I don't have a partner named Dom anymore.''

Miranda digested this and looked alarmed. ''He was older came to the door to see me.''

Andy mouth dried. Had Miranda been face to face with the killer?

''Said he didn't mind watching me. Enjoyed it. _Oh my god._ I told him where we'd be. He was right in the same room with me and my housekeeper…he saw my girls. Roy came early to pick me up, Beatrice had mixed up the time for me.''

Andy almost snorted and heads hadn't rolled. Beatrice's. Miranda perhaps owed Beatrice her life.

Miranda was suddenly realising she'd encountered her would be killer. Miranda was looking very scared.

''Andréa…Miranda shakily said her name. ''He said you would be meeting him soon.'' Stephen grasped Miranda's arm, gently stroking it comfortingly. Andy took this in stoically.

''I…I can sketch him.'' Andy held her hand up. ''That'll be of help Miranda now about your mother.''

Miranda looked at Andréa. ''Yes why did you bring her here.''

Andy reached into her pocket to show in a clear bag, a post card. ''Your mother received this two days ago along with a plane ticket paid in cash.''

Miranda stared at them wordlessly. Andy read Miranda's face all of this was disturbing her.

''Why is he doing this to me? Who is he?'' Andy didn't have the right words to comfort her, wishing she could be the one assuring her with touches and soft reassuring words like Stephen. ''Randa they'll catch him.''

''Miranda, your assistant Saffron was found.''

Told what had transpired, Miranda insisted she'd call Saffron's parents herself. Shook up, Saffron had been a lovely assistant and person. Andy understood loss.

It was decided Andy Sachs would stay for the week to protect them. Plenty of room.

Great a long week together, buckle down Andy watching Stephen with Miranda for hours on end. What fun, seeing what she couldn't ever have.

Being near who she wanted.

Her hand caught, squeezed. ''Don't tell the girls someone's trying to kill me please.'' Peering into pleading blue eyes Andy struggled to agree. Andy firmed. ''Miranda they have to know, you need to and have to tell them.''

''I will.''

Assuring strongly. ''I'll be here to protect you.''

Andy went to acquaint herself with the perimeter of 10 bedrooms and bathrooms, views over Converse Lake, a library, a gourmet kitchen, indoor and outdoor pool, a gym, a conservatory, tennis court and stables and pastures. State of the art alarm system, got the codes from Stephen, Andy also wanted a list of all their staff.

''Tell her.''

Nigel, Stephen and Miranda were watching Sachs through the french doors, Andy had phoned Rizzoli and Isles telling them where she was and what had developed.

''Six deserves to know at least.'' Nigel implored. Met with silence from his Editor and oldest friend.

''Nigel, Andréa is an on duty cop protecting me.''

''Okay well when Six is off duty like sleeping say, just slip into bed with her and explain about me and Stephen in the morning under the sheets.'' Waggling his brows suggestively.

''_Nigel_…I am not seducing Andréa.'' Miranda choked out.

''Andréa is involved with someone.'' Miranda said this firmly. Nigel didn't miss the tone of hurt in her voice.

''With who?'' Nigel had heard they'd kissed in The Closet. Finally he'd muttered to Miranda. Pleased Andy led it when he'd asked who began the kiss.

_At Runway, Nigel had seen how Miranda and Andy never got along. Concluded once to a startled Miranda who'd been watching Six closely leave the office talking to Emily. ''Its foreplay.'' Miranda denied. Adamantly so. Told Nigel this with an icy voice most knew not to cross. ''Foreplay don't be absurd Nigel.'' Piercing her red pen through a page._

_Andréa was just a silly little assistant unsophisticated and refreshing. Mesmerising and lovely were words popping into her head at the time to describe her second assistant. Miranda had made Andréa run errands that week as if to keep her far away from her._

The tsunami of unresolved sexual tension between these two made Nigel wish they would just…..go to bed.

Miranda pushed away from the counter. ''I don't know her name but she's very pretty and young like her. Andréa told me nothing can happen between us. So it's not to be. Nigel. Now please drop it. Andréa feels nothing for me, she is just doing her job.''

Nigel watched his friend hurting. Most didn't know the Dragon Lady had feelings a wealth of them and not devoid of human emotions as presumed.

Like Versace in Iowa, Andy Sachs felt zip for Miranda, Nigel knew Six was mad for _La Priestly_.

Andy had stepped inside met by her.

''I'll show you to a guest room Andréa.'' Andy followed. Why did Miranda have to caress her name like that always and why did Miranda have to walk in front of her upstairs so seductively.

Andy forced herself to watch the back of her pristine hair and not another part displayed to her.

''Where's your bed…bedroom?'' Andy blurted out. Blushing that sounded intimate.

''Across from yours. We're near one another so you'll hear me.'' Miranda answered.

Andy winced, get a grip Sachs. What if she heard _them _together? Together. Andy hoped she didn't.

''Here Andréa.'' Shown a tastefully furnished guestroom.

''Towels our in here and Andréa dinner is in half an hour.''

Both were standing across from each other and the King size bed. To Andy it was going to be a long week close to one another.

''I'll see you at dinner. Andréa.''

Andy shrugged. ''Yeah, thanks.''

Declining a glass of expensive Bordeaux or Syrah accompanying Nigel's lamb chops and caramelised onions. '_'So Six_, seeing anyone pretty and young?'' Miranda gave Nigel a warning look.

Andy scrunched up her brows confused. Emily poured another glass smirking. ''Oh Nigel, Andréa here is a no ties chaste cop.''

Andy almost coughed her mineral water, should never have met Em for drinks, the twins thankfully distracted everyone by talking about their studies and whether Andy had heard the new Maroon 5 album.

Miranda watched them interact closely, realising how Andréa must have stayed in contact with her daughters. _For how long?_ What did Cassy and Caroline mean when we saw you in hospital after you were stabbed? When had they gone to see Andy without her knowing it?

Miranda recalled being very concerned reading Andréa had been stabbed and shot once in a file, David her ex-husband pulled strings to get her. A twinge of being lied to and not told they'd been to see Andréa by her girls burned through her.

Andy helped clear, their fingers brushing absently. ''Andréa help me please.''

Following her into the kitchen, Miranda mouth was traced by Andy's cognac eyes and her spaghetti strapped Armani cocktail dress. Andy drank in her kissable ivory shoulders.

Miranda crossed her arms demanding an explanation for her actions. ''How dare you Andréa Sachs do that…''

''Do what?'' Jeez what had she done to Miranda? Admittedly through dinner had ogled her when their eyes kept doing that not able to look away thing they had a habit of doing to one another.

Miranda stormy eyes pierced Andy's. ''For exposing your colourful and violent lifestyle to my daughters. Their fifteen Andréa.''

Andy looked at Miranda long and hard. ''Hey I…I never asked them to come to me…Cassy and Car visited me in hospital.''

Miranda demanded. ''How many times?''

Andy grumbled. ''A couple of times Miranda.''

Miranda pinched her nose bridge in irritation. She'd had many missed times and opportunities to almost see Andréa again.

''Miri your twins are really kind and good and I'm sorry if your daughters actually cared about me. I'm going to go look outside.'' Needed some air, to be away from Priestly.

Ignored Miranda calling her back.

''Andréa come back. I need to talk to you.''

Andy noticed Patricia's water and food bowl hadn't been touched. Someone was here.

Turning back to Miranda. ''Is Patricia sick?'' Miranda blinked confused. ''No.'' Patricia had been let out to do her business, hadn't come back though.

Andy ordered. ''Stay in the house.'' Checking the security alarm was on. ''Don't open the door to anyone.''

Quietly drawing her Glock, Andy stepped outside.

Andy remembered once hiding in the dark for her life, still didn't like the dark very much, the pitch blackness with anything waiting in it.

Heard it, whimpering found Patricia. Bleeding. Bending taking off her shirt, pressing it to the poor canine. ''Girl you're going to be okay.'' Clad in a v neck t-shirt, Andy didn't see him.

The Artist saw his chance.

A plastic bag pulled over Andy's face with a Zip tie, clawing and cawing for breath dropping her gun. Had only a few minutes before he asphyxiated her. Going limp.

''This will loosen you up. Shoving a syringe into her vein. ''Nightie. Night Detective Sachs.'' His voice rasped. Feeling she felt the effects of the injection, was less of a struggle.

Dragged against the earth and firs, The Artist pulled the bag off.

Unconscious, her face was beautiful but no Andréa Sachs had imperfections, drawing out a linoleum blade, he'd send Miranda Priestly her protector's brown eyes in a ring box. Leaning over Andy about to mutilate her.

Andy's felt her vision swimming, disoriented from what he pricked her with, feeling it effecting her, slowing her system and coordination, curling her hand around a rock.

A creepy plastic smiling mask over her, Andy whacked the rock against his cheekbone, stumbling back. Felt something sharp slash across her.

Chasing him in the forest. Pursuing closely, hearing his breathing. ''I'm here.'' Trying to psych her out.

Taunted. ''Over here.'' Andy couldn't see very well. Blurred vision of light like tunnel vision. What was in that syringe he'd attacked her with?

''Come on Detective Sachs try harder to find me.''

Damn it, her vision was hazy and she'd lost her gun. Feeling around, stumbling into a tree.

Heard a dirt bike to the north of her. Kick start on. Revving up.

Andy mouth was drying, a spasm of fear whatever it was he put into her overwhelming her reactions.

Seeing her _night terrors_ now in front of her. ''You're not real.'' Demons from memories that lifted the hairs on the back of her neck. Shaking and scared as hell. Distressed Andy could see them, smell them and feel them.

She was too blind with delusions to see the gun unholstered and aimed at Andy Sachs head by Detective Jane Rizzoli.

''Sachs?''

_Conyers Farm, Stephen's Residence_

''Maura help! Sachs is hurt. 'Supporting a slumping Andy Sachs through the doorway. Jane held Andy up.

Maura peered at Dt. Sachs. ''By the dilated glossy pupils some type of synthetic hallucinogen. Possibly Benzodiazepine related.'' Maura undid her scarf to make a tourniquet on Sachs arm who flinched at touching her.

Pressing the fine silk to it.

Entering the kitchen. Blue eyes widened with shock and horror. _''Andréa.''_ Rushing over. ''No.''

Miranda took in Andy's anxious state, desperately asking Rizzoli and Isles. ''Help her. Please.''

Seeing Andréa in pain was hurting her, bending down by her. Andy was very distraught.

''I'll try. Ms Priestly…Miranda if you could just…''

Andy was fighting for her coherence, sweating profusely, shook her head to clear it. ''Help Patricia.''

Maura was conflicted, treating live patients, two living patients made her nervous at losing them. ''Patricia is?''

Reminded Miranda's pet.

''Please Maura help _Andréa_.'' Miranda begged.

Andy was fighting this drug in her system. ''I'm fine. Patricia help her first.'' Maura bit her lip. Cop first, canine second.

''May I be of any help Dr?'' Liat Princhek offered the golden haired lady.

Maura stammered unsure. ''Very kind, but unless you're a Doctor or nurse.'' Undoing her medical bag, Dr Isles was uncertain what to administer Detective Sachs because she had no idea what she'd been injected with.

Liat spoke to Maura. ''I was medically trained once at Pitié-Salpêtrière Hospital just before the war. I almost completed my doctorship but the occupation put a stop to that.''

Dr Isles accepted, impressed. Where she'd trained was a celebrated teaching hospital in Paris.

Liat began gently helping Andy Sachs who was thrashing around terrified and delirious. Saying over and over again. ''Hide me.''

Liat spoke calmly to Andy to alleviate fear. ''Yes we will hide you.'' Taking Andréa's rapid pulse.

''She's in a severe state of delirium growing more and more anxious Dr Isles.'' Hallucinating vividly a bad reaction side effect to whatever it was in her.

''Sedation perhaps.'' Maura suggested, Liat shook her head. ''No, the wrong injection could overdose Detective Sachs.''

''_Miri_ help me. Hold her.'' Held by Miranda, talking to her, comforting Andréa tenderly. ''This will hurt her… Miri, tell Detective Sachs about when you first felt snow or when you pestered me to keep that kitten you found and scared me with it when I was in the bathtub.''

Liat began sewing up Andréa's arm with stiches. Miranda held her mother's identical blue eyes. Her mother remembered all of those moments.

Miranda didn't know if Andréa heard any of her words as she spoke to her, stroking her hair.

Maura examined her new patient, a sedated St Bernard who'd been stabbed with a cone like object not unlike an umbrella end, had never worked on a 130 pound dog before, and normally preferred not to work on the living. Jane smirked. ''By Jinkies, there's always a first Maura.''


	8. Chapter 8

_Morning_

_Andy was seeing her in front of her. Alive. ''I need you to be strong for me. My darling.''_

''_I need you.'' Andy repeated desperately. ''Stay with me.''_

_She was leaving her. Watching her world disappear. ''Come back.'' _

_Come back._

''Andrea you're safe now.''

Startled awake like a jolt, flinching from Miranda's soft stroke on Andy's clammy face. It was only a dream.

Liat's crisp voice. ''Easy Detective here's some water.'' Poured a glass of cold liquid which Andy guzzled down, held for her by Miranda's long tapered hand.

Whatever Andy was only seeing had caused her to be overcome with shaking and tremoring all through the night. She had also been in and out of consciousness.

Maura couldn't determine if it was Ketamine or Benzodiazepine with a mixed hallucinogen, had taken a sample from Andy to test later.

Andy made to get up still dazed. Pushed back to the bed sternly by someone elderly and petite, who Andy would never have thought to be so strong.

''No Sachs you will rest.'' Liat Princhek was no nonsense to Andrea. ''You gave us all quite a fright Detective.'' Liat was inspecting her stitching on Andrea's arm.

Andy swallowed hard. Her voice hoarse asking. ''How long have I been like this?''

''Two days.''

Andy's mouth fell open. _Two days_. Bedridden.

''Andrea you must rest. Please you need to rest.'' Miranda's voice was laced with concern. Andy met Miranda's blue eyes staring at her. ''I'm fine.'' Andy tone was hardly grateful for nursing her.

''No you're not.'' Miranda stated as if knowing her better. Andrea had only calmed down a few hours ago.

''Very well Detective. Do get up then and your clothes are there.'' Liat Princhek was not about to help her anymore or give into Andrea's stubborn bravado. Crossing her arms seriously at her patient.

Andy was not quite sure how to take Mrs Princhek.

''_Mother.'' _Miranda gave her parent a piercing look of Andrea could hurt herself. About to offer her hand.

Liat gave a stern look to Miri not to help, Andy Sachs had to do this and see she couldn't.

Andy made to try to get up. Failing to with each attempt and no assistance. Biting out slumping. ''I'll rest.''

Liat Princhek smiled smugly. ''Good you see my point of view. Besides I will be furious if you open your stitches and if you hurt yourself Miri will be beside herself. It's best for yours and our wellbeing if you just obey me by lying back and resting.''

Now Andy knew where Miranda got her 'wonderful' disposition from.

''Miri can help you with eating and later will wash and dress you.'' Indicating Andy's right arm in a sling Liat looped around her and Andy realised whose clothes were these. Dressed in a loose black watch shirt. Was it Stephen's? By the size perhaps. Miranda answered. ''You were sick twice.''

Andy stammered. ''I'll manage myself.''

Liat gave Andy a look of just try it Sachs. Miranda blushed uncomfortably at her mother's words of washing and dressing Andrea, so did Andy's face read the same unease and by the shaking of her head vehemently not an ounce enamoured with the idea of Miranda nearby.

Andrea Sachs was a worse patient then Car and Cass who once had chickenpox twice at the same time. Wasn't hungry, Liat must have been a get away with nothing mother to Miranda.

''Nonsense, you need to build your strength up. To shoot all those criminals you hunt especially the one wanting to harm my daughter.''

''Patricia is she, did she survive?'' Liat liked Detective Sachs she put everyone even a stabbed animal ahead of herself.

''Dr Isles' patient is still wagging her tail.'' Miranda smiled gratefully.

She left Andrea to rest.

Maura had discovered she and Miranda Priestly shared a love for good gourmet coffee not Folgers or Maxwell House instant that Jane blindly swallowed.

To Jane, java was java and a cup of Joe didn't take a bazillion years to roast.

Jane muttered _coffeeporn_ as Maura was deeply impressed by The Jetson style coffeemaker. Practically cooing over it. Maura moaned her approval of her coffee, sipping away.

Jane felt staying here was like being in a Downton Abbey episode it was huge and they had servants.

_Servants._ What Frankie, Tommy and her could have done having servants' do all their chores in their blue collar neighbourhood of Revere, servants doing everything for you beat out wanting a horse named Walter to ride to school on she'd once kidded Maura with.

Looking at Ms Priestly's twins who were sweet and surprisingly unspoiled. They both loved horses, Jane quieted Maura from telling the twins about riding naked at her alma mater BCU equine dressage event in protest of budget cuts.

Jane had already insulted their riding instructor and the housekeeper and caretaker with questioning them intensely, she was sure there were a few more suspects lurking in servant's quarter remaining to be questioned. She wanted to be busy not sitting here on her hands waiting for the killer to strike.

Both Jane and Maura had seen how Miranda had been by Andrea's side for the last two days.

Emily had offered to take over helping Andrea but was declined. Emily hid her surprise thought Miranda couldn't stand Andrea after Paris. Hid a small smile maybe The Ice Queen had defrosted a bit to notice how Andrea felt. Emily hoped her boss had.

Rizzoli was tiptoeing in The Dragon Lady's good books over implying earlier in the morning that Andrea was a presumed suspect. Outraged by Jane's accusation.

Jane winced recalling Miranda Priestley's prickly reaction to the idea that Andrea had any involvement.

Told flatly. ''Andrea is not trying to kill me Dt. Rizzoli. You know that she is upstairs recovering from being attacked by the suspect who wants me dead. A suspect you should do your job by finding.'' Miranda's glacial temper was piqued. Tension etched her face, looking squarely at Rizzoli.

Still reeling from seeing Andrea hurt, bleeding and being able to do nothing for her when whatever she'd been drugged with made her experience hallucinations that were painfully real to her.

Shown what was found around Saffron's neck. Miranda paled. She'd been upset when it had gone missing a year ago. Like she'd lost a last piece of Andrea.

''Where did you find it?'' Miranda asked Detective Rizzoli.

''On Saffron Whitford Franks body.''

''It had Dt. Sach's fingerprint on it. Ms Priestly.'' Jane countered.

''Andrea gave it to me as a gift four years ago. Detective Rizzoli.'' Miranda huffed.

''Is it a crime to exchange gifts at work.'' Maura gave Jane a look of _'I told you so and that there'd be a reason.'_

Rizzoli had grumbled at Miranda. '' I'll still confirm with Sachs.''

Jane's long legs strode toward upstairs.

Stopped by Miranda from tiring Andy. ''Dt. Sachs…Andrea is resting.'' Maura read how protective of Sachs, Miranda Priestly was. Maybe they'd worked out the barbed tension between them. She was a fortress to be reckoned with the way she was backing Jane away from bothering Andy.

_Lunch_

Miranda helped her with tea and feeding her soup, Andy hated being an invalid, and it would have to be her right arm. Andy would never in a million years, ever think The Queen of Fashion would nurse her.

Unbuttoned Stephen's shirt, both of them not too happy, Miranda about giving her a sponge bath and Andy about receiving a sponge bath. She still had blood all over her. Andy wished it was the killer's blood and not hers.

Gave a desperate look at Liat, Andy didn't want Miranda to see her.

Liat had seen the scar down Andrea's limp arm etched of ''Mine.'' Miranda hadn't.

Liat decided. Miri needed to, see them. Left both of them to become better acquainted.

Miranda's eyes were everywhere but on Andy's bare skin. Breathing slowly paying excruciating attention to wringing out a wet wash cloth. She concentrated on Andy's hands, dragging the soapy cloth up her arm avoiding the bandages. Suddenly seeing it. A scar, she traced the raised and silvery ridges. _''Mine.''_ Who carved that word on Andrea?

Gasping at another few marks on Andrea. Carved initials of LT and MJ and four deep welts on her shoulder blade, circular like burn marks.

Her eyes were wide with horror, who had hurt her Andrea. Meeting Andy's eyes.

Andy had felt paralyzed, having Miranda's hand on her, touching her arms. She recognised the look in her sapphire eyes. Pity filled them.

''Do they hurt?''

Andy bit out defensive. _''No.''_ Flinched as Miranda went to touch the ''Mine'' carving. ''Who did this to you?'' Her voice shook asking.

Andy looked down at the carpet. Seemingly ignoring her question.

''Please tell me? _Andrea?_'' Met with a wall of silence, Miranda lifted Andy's chin. ''Talk to me.''

Not meeting her blue eyes. Feeling Miranda's fingers on her jaw. ''Was it when you were stabbed before?''

Andy was scared to death of letting anyone least of all Miranda inside. Guarded with Miranda defiantly quiet, closing off. ''Did a suspect do this?'' Ignored Miranda's question rudely.

She whispered 'Leave me alone.' Turning as far from Miranda as she could.

''Fine. I don't know why I try. I thought when I came to see you at your place we might be, in a way friends. Obviously that would be too much to ask of you, wouldn't it? Us. _Friends_.''

Irritated dropping her soft fingers she'd never know Andrea Sachs. Why did she even bother to show Andrea she cared? She had that younger lover in that picture to worry for her.

Losing patience and raw from memories she'd shelved and relived, Andy grabbed her hand, held it to hers. ''Fine you want to know where each one is from.'' Like a marred map. Her hand guided Mir's fingers along her skin, making Miranda trail a few smaller scars. ''Those are from the Sinaloa when they took me and I almost bled to death. That was three years ago.''

She squeezed Mir's hand, pulling her hand higher to her shoulder blade to the four round marks. '' These are from someone who smoked and he didn't have an ashtray on hand. What can I say I'm a bullet and knife magnet.'' She smiled wryly at her own dry humour. The normal sparkle of her eyes dimming.

Making Miranda's palm touch her shoulder blade trembling brought to the initials. ''These were carved by a special kind of monster and this one by the same monster.'' her fingertips feathering the puckered skin ''_ Mine.''_ on Andy's arm.

''I was seven.'' Andy confessed. Looking at anywhere but at Miranda.

''Who is Jude?''

Andy eyes widened at the name. What the hell had she said outloud. Revealed.

''You cried out Jude many times.'' Presumed Jude was Andy's lover. Miranda didn't like to think of this Jude being with, sharing moments with and loving Andrea with her body. Miranda blushed at that thought. Andrea wasn't hers.

''Is Jude...'' Miranda was trying to ask if Jude was _the one_ in photo she'd found. Miranda Priestly since when do you get tongue tied around anyone least of all Sachs.

Andy blinked. ''Jude's someone very close to me.'' Missed seeing Miranda's reaction to Andy's words and her look of hurt and disappointment.

''Leave us Miri.''

Miranda did.

Liat took Andy's hand for her pulse. ''I see you want my daughter.'' Andy went to say some form of denial. '' I admire Miranda greatly…

''I'm old but not blind Detective Sachs.'' Quirking a smile. ''You do have feelings for Miri as well I see that also.''

Liat began rolling up her sleeve to show her concentration number carved into her arm. Andy saw it. "You and I both have something in common: We are both intimately familiar with evil. Marked by it. It does something to your soul. Latches to you and we would do anything to prevent those we love from seeing the devil we have seen."

Blue eyes weighed Andy. Measuring her. ''Miri. I hope to believe that you'll protect her Detective Sachs.''

Andy's pressed her lips together. Mulling her words carefully. ''Mrs. Princhek, I will meet the killer at the gates of hell before I let any harm befall your daughter or the twins.''

Liat digested Sachs words pleased. ''Then I know you'll protect Miri.'' Miri was her joy.

''One more thing Detective Sachs my daughter doesn't give her heart easily, I would treat it carefully and fragilely with consideration.'' Still holding Andy's eyes.

''Call me Andy, Mrs. Princhek.''

Liat smiled at Andy. '' Well Andy call me Liat.''

Dryly amused the perfect partner for her daughter, was a cop who hardly cared what she wore on her back.

After Rizzoli queried Andy about the locket being a gift, she was cleared as a suspect. Miranda was working on sketching _him. _

Miranda's second assistant Beatrice was under police protection back in the city. Rizzoli earlier had recovered Andy's Glock, the syringe in the woods and was snapping photos with her mobile of the bike tire tracks.

Andy was getting fed up with how Nigel kept giving her pitying looks, asking constantly. ''You okay Six?'' Offered to bake her a peach cheesecake Andy declined. His coddling was weirding her out. Stephen asked if Andy needed any help downstairs earlier and it burnt her up especially from him, she was fine and Emily stealing glances at Andy.

Wonderful she'd been weak in front of all of them.

Felt blue eyes lift to her, Miranda watched Andy over the rim of her glasses. Drawing out a man who wanted to kill her who she'd naively been in the same room with. Holding a pencil with a trembling finger smoothing across the paper.

''Andy!'' Cassidy and Caroline, careful with her sling. Quietly pulled into the media room that was the size of Andy's whole apartment.

Called after by their Mom. ''Girls be gentle with Andrea.''

Cass folded her arms. ''Tell us what's going on Andy please.'' Car looked at Andy severely resembling their mother.

''Something's wrong and we want to know what it is? Something important is being kept from us, we know it is. You were badly hurt and Patricia was also hurt.'' Andy hesitated in what to tell them.

''We know Claudia Davenport was murdered please tell us Andy what is it with Mom?'' Both imploring her. ''Mom keeps hugging us for no reason and today, Mom bought us a pair of Arabian Bay fillies' Andy they're $25,000 each.''

Andy jaw dropped, she only got $25 dollar gift cards for presents and an iPod touch once. Seriously she had cheap friends.

''That's a generous gift. Any special reason or occasion?'' Cass shook her head, Andy exhaled it was hard to keep anything from Miranda's offspring, they had her eyes. Grumbling the same eyes she had a hard time turning away from.

Andy realised she had to tell the twins everything. Both of the twins deserved to know. She knew Miranda was protecting them from it. It was time they know the truth. It was safer that they knew.

''Sit down, girls.''

_Afternoon_

Cass and Car had begged. Andy wasn't about to give in. ''Your mom will kill me.'' Cass conjoled. ''It's teaching us a skill like knitting or baking.'' Andy balked. CQC was not something Martha Stewart covered. Car groaned at Andy's refusal. ''Mom will never know.''

Andy countered. ''Oh she'll know, nothing gets by The Dragon.''

Andy gave in, standing in their gym.

Showing them a few defense moves and vulnerable points of the anatomy not obvious that incapacitate like eyes, wrist, neck and Adam's apple with a bit of Krav Maga and Fairbairn. How to get out of holds. How to strike without breaking your hand which if wielded correctly wielded more impact than a clenched fist.

''It's all about adapting, improvisation use a rock or glass or even a hard object like a magazine.''

''What's going on here? _Andrea?''_

Miranda could tell immediately her daughters now knew.

''Mom, Andy was showing us self-defense.''

''Was she now. _Why?_'' Not breaking eye contact with Andy. Who was trying but not succeeding in looking innocent. Squirming under her intense gaze. Honestly how had she lasted undercover with a face that she could read like a book?

Car and Cass faces fell at her tone. Could tell Andy was in trouble. Big trouble.

Andy saw Miranda was icily furious at her. ''I told you specifically I would tell my daughters and you still went behind my back.'' Flung those words at Andrea.

''Miranda they needed to know.'' Miranda narrowed her blue eyes on Sachs. ''You had no right to tell them.'' Roused her temper fully, blazing blue eyes at her.

Andy held her left hand up in mock surrender. ''_Sorry_ La Priestly a thousand humble scraping apologies for actually telling your kids what's going on instead of buying them horses to distract them with. Maybe if you just talked to them.'' Smirking at Miranda' mouth gaping.

''Andrea do not be derisive to me or tell me how to raise my daughters.'' Andy couldn't help it, it was because Miranda looked so damn cute cutting eyes at her. Laughter bursting out of her mouth before she could stop herself, fully forgetting how sensitive her dragon was.

Rigid and bristling with ramrod straight regal posture turning her back on Andy.

Andy shouldn't have laughed at her.

''_Miri _it is good Andy did so. They had to know. They cannot be sheltered from the danger.'' Miranda whipped around at her mother's voice. Liat shared a sympathetic understanding smile at Andy. Putting up with Miranda.

Hissing at Andy with the last word. ''I wanted to tell _my_ daughters. It wasn't your place. It was mine.'' Leaving her mother and Andrea.

Andy knew she'd permanently pissed off The Dragon Lady for telling Cassidy and Caroline, hardly looking at by her.

Rizzoli shook Miranda up by showing the photo of the Jane Doe with severed hand.

''Agnew.''

''Do you know her Miranda?'' Andy asked, watching her reaction. Could tell Miranda recognized her right away. Who was she?

''Yes she was roommate of mine in Paris when I first started working at Chic. I haven't seen her in years.''

Miranda was visibly shaking, crossing to a mantle full of framed photos, finding it.

''Here it is, see it is her.'' Shown a photo Andy agreed the resemblance was uncanny to the victim.

Andy studied the photograph curiously of a much younger carefree Miranda next to a Parisian landmark with Agnew. Miranda was far prettier to Andy. Had a flair and cascading red hair with a huge smile was a bit of a surprise to Andy who'd only seen Miranda as silvery haired and The Ice Queen persona. Andy grinned at the intimate glimpse of a younger Miranda.

Miranda smiled wistfully. ''We didn't speak a word of french fluently. When I started at Chic my pay was terrible we survived on brie and croissants, croque monsieur's and éclairs the first month and I taught art lessons. Agnew was a hand model for jewellery. ''

Miranda shivered. ''I can't believe Agnew's dead. He killed her so savagely. Her hands she loved her hands.' She sank down in a floral chintz chair looking blindly at the picture. ''Why is someone targeting me like this? Killing people I know, Agnew I knew years ago we lost track hadn't spoken in years. Saffron I barely knew her, only as her boss….. Andy sooner or later he is going to kill someone…..else closer to me.''

Miranda didn't come for dinner. Andy was worried. Agnew's death had upset her greatly, Andy could tell. Discovering someone she knew well once was murdered and she hadn't realised it was her severed hand sent to her was more than enough to upset anyone.

Andy with Rizzoli checked the security system tonight and Andy made her way alone upstairs to make amends.

Jane was avoiding Maura's DVD choices poor twins enduring Merchant & Ivory.

The twins, Emily and Nigel and Stephen were in the media room. Cassidy and Caroline were amazed at Maura's lack of pop culture knowledge.

Rapping her knuckles on the door.

Opening the door, Miranda stood with folding arms at Andrea. ''I'm sorry... I should've let you tell them. I apologise for that.'' Responded with a terse. ''Accepted.''

Turning away from Andy. ''Please just go away Andrea.'' Miranda haughtily sniffed. ''I don't want you around me right now.''

Andy spied the two bottles of Australian red and an empty wine glass on Miranda's nightstand.

''Have you been drinking?''

A haughty ivory face turned, slurred. ''Maybe.'' Andy saw now one of the bottles was empty and the other almost empty. In all the time Andy worked for Miranda she hardly drank she'd nurse a champagne flute at a Gala.

''_Miranda.''_

''Yes I have but apparently not enough.'' Miranda scowled.

Andy brows furrowed, gentling her tone to Miranda. ''It's going to be okay.''

''Oh Andrea do you think. Maybe I could drink enough to forget someone's trying to murder me…how they're probably going to kill me soon and this…'' Pouring another glass. '' maybe this can take away how afraid I am yes _surprise _The Ice Queen is completely terrified and maybe just maybe tonight forget you exist.''

Ouch and youch that stung a lot to Andy.

''Yes. You.'' Pointing at Andrea viciously.

Bitter laughter from Miranda. ''_No_ that would be impossible to forget how you make me feel. Because you're always near me you and your damn eyes.'' Turning away from Andy.

Miranda was tipsy. Gosh she could burp or hiccup and it would be adorable to Andy.

Andy placed her left hand onto Miranda's small of her back turning her to her. Satin rippling under her touch.

Met sparkling wet eyes. Wiping them with her long fingertips. '' Most of all other than dying, I'm afraid of you.'' Andy blinked her surprise. _''Me.''_

'Yes. You, wanting you, having feelings for you.''

Andy's brown eyes were hard to read for Miranda. Croaking out. ''I crave you Andrea.''

''Miranda I…'' Andy knew Miranda had had too much to drink this evening, the wine was making her Andy's for tonight. Coming closer to Andy without hesitation.

''So serious.'' Teasing Andy lightly. Trailing a manicured fingertip along Andy's lips. Right now she wasn't the Miranda, Andy knew. Another woman in front of her, a more sensual Miranda.

Protesting at Miranda. ''Miranda you've had way too much to drink.''

Mocking dancing lit eyes at Andy. ''Have I?''

''I want to, I need to, I must kiss you.''

Miranda's mouth was inches from hers, grabbing the back of her neck pulling Andy to her, Miranda pressed her mouth to Andy's lips.

Nibbling her slickened lower lip, nipped it between her mouth, Miranda eyes darkening, first Andy was shocked then began responding to Miri's urging mouth's slickened libations.

Maneuvering Miranda who was returning each kiss of Andy's with gusto and carnal vim moving with her across the room. Groaning, Andy and Miranda were up against the wall.

Geez a long time ago Andy would've like to have seen Miranda free of her uptight rigidness, to uncoil all her pent up prim tension, release her. Just once. Now she was against Andy.

By the set of her straight shoulders hung a black satin nightgown with lace trim, did Miranda even inebriated ever wrinkle, even her coiffed mane not a hair was out of place. Yearned to muss that perfect silvery mane a bit, feel it between her fingers. Stroking her hair and returning each kiss.

Bruising Miri's lips, Miranda felt Andy's fingers slowly trail her satin nightgown grasping it up her leg.

Pressed to Andrea's pelvis, peppering her face with soft kisses, along her chin, Andy's bandage arm hung limp, cradling her with her good arm.

Andy searched her face, Miranda's eyes softened as their mouths were learning each other's taste, her one hand caressing Miri's hips through slippery fabric. Miranda was caressing Andrea making to have her drawn closer to her.

Gentling as she moaned to Andy's touch, soft was the way Miri felt to Andy whose teeth raked her ivory shoulder, moist lips brushed across her collarbone fumbling with one of her ties, letting the nightgown slip off, pooling around her ankles. Tugged by the hand to the bed.

Tasting wine on her tongue, Andy wanted to feel Miranda. Not like this. Andy swallowed hard. Had to do this.

Stopping their kiss. ''Miranda…Miri we can't…not like this. Stephen is downstairs.'' Andy gently peeled Miranda's arms from around her neck. Miranda mumbled against her cheek ''Stephen won't care.''

Miranda's eyes looked like lit blue tipped flames at Andy, her face annoyed at ceasing their kiss. ''Andrea in case you've missed it, I'm throwing myself at you.''

Andy knew that, but wanted anything between them soberly. Making to kiss Andrea's throat, ran her mouth down Andy's quivering breastbone through her shirt. Stopping.

Reading Andy's silence wrong, ''I see…despite my full participation this is not mutual.'' Feeling mortified, no beyond humiliated and rejected. Like cold water thrown, Andrea didn't want her. Handed her nightgown pulling it on rushing away from Andrea to the bathroom.

Hearing the click of the lock as Andy tried the door handle. ''Miranda.'' Trying it again, resting her head on the door. ''Let's talk. If you'd just come out and listen to me. Please.'' Didn't hear Andrea's muffled. ''I do want you just not…like this.''

Miranda didn't come out.

_The Next Morning_

Maura Isles noticed a total shift in Miranda Priestly towards Detective Sachs. Fendi sunglasses perched on her face and the spastic anger of a decaffeinated Chihuahua and frosty body language. Standing with packed bags in the foyer, they were returning to the city earlier.

If Dr Isles was confused so was Rizzoli, actually told to give this to Andy Sachs as if she wasn't in the room. Andy was right beside them.

Andy was looking at him. The person who wanted to kill Miranda Priestly.

Problem was he looked like anybody. Studying the sketch Miranda had drawn from memory, she was a really good artist. Captured him very lifelike on paper.

''Miranda.'' Ignored deliberately as Roy was hauling a luggage set into the town car. Andy tried again. ''Miranda we need to talk.''

Stiffly turning her back on Andrea. Bristling in body language. ''There is nothing to talk about. Andréa. I'd appreciate it if you stay out of my way.''

''About last night.'' Roy heard Andy's words, pretending not to. Miranda looked at her with her sunglasses hiding her eyes. ''I couldn't be with you like that. It's not what you think…if you'd just let me explain to you Miranda.''

Met with cool silence. Andy was getting nowhere with her Ex-Boss. ''Excuse me for being decent and not giving you a sympathy coition on command. I may have been your assistant once but I don't downshift to perks in bed just because I'm protecting you. Besides your married.''

Whirling around at Andrea. ''Yes I'm aware of my matrimonial status and when this case is over I look forward to having nothing to do with you again Andrea Sachs. Roy. Door.''

_Andy Sachs Precinct_

Cutter was on the case. Her case. Andy Sachs couldn't believe it. Cutter the world's biggest tush kisser. Smug at Andy.

''Came from City Hall requested a change from the DA and Mrs. Priestly.'' Cutter face gave a look of mock shock. ''Sachs you pissed someone off yet again. _Wow._ That's a big surprise.'' Andy glared at Cutter.

Suggested full cooperation with Cutter or Andy could have unpaid leave. Andy grumbled. ''Fine.''

Maura Isles tried to be gracious to Cutter who kept looking at her décolletage and Rizzoli's grip made it clear she was no nonsense and more decorated then he'd ever be as a cop.

Andy couldn't believe Miranda Priestly was doing this. Demoted and relegated to answer to Cutter.

Cutter's incompetence was going to get Miranda killed.

_Runway Offices_

Nigel was wiping his horn rimmed eyeglasses in an Irish linen pocket square, listening to his Editor's rant about Andy. Six had an unusual knack no talented proficiency of pissing The Dragon Lady off.

''Six isn't that bad Miranda, only a few days ago you were Florence Nightingale to little Sixie.''

Miranda's mouth firmed, she'd made a fool of herself with Andrea, last night. Threw herself at Andrea and she hadn't wanted her.

Shouldn't have called David to arrange a few changes on Andrea but it was done. He'd promised they'd talk more tonight over dinner. Miranda wanted as little if any contact with Andrea ever again.

''I'm sorry Miranda Priestly is in a meeting with…'' Beatrice's voice was heard.

''No she's not anymore.''

Beatrice voice became closer, following the interloper at breakneck speed in heels. ''Excuse me you are not allowed to go back there. Emily call security.''

Miranda groaned. Knew who it was.

''Miranda.'' Andy Sachs was standing in Nigel's office doorway looking mad. ''Nigel I need a word with Miranda here alone. Just you and me now.''


	9. Chapter 9

Nigel left closing the door behind him.

''What the hell do you think you're doing Miranda?'' Andy demanded. She knew Miranda was doing this to be petty.

But choosing Cutter to head her case might as well assign Officer Dibble or Officer Krupkee.

''I believe Detective Sachs you now answer to a Senior Detective Cutter. Since you are no longer leading this investigation.''

''_Cutter_ is an absolute prick. His police skills he sits on. This is…_was_ my case.'' Andy declared greatly offended. Damn Miranda, no way in hell she was going to start licking Cutter's boots with Miranda's life on the line.

Miranda was deliberately looking through a lens at each of Nigel's latest shoot slides not meeting Andy's eyes. Her tone silkily barbed. ''There are certain reasons I've decided this is for the best. You are simply not the best for protecting me. Cutter's file seems very professional not a risk taker like your record indicates. Andréa.''

Andy saw the icy smirk on Miranda's face, curled her lip, sparing a glance at riled Andy Sachs, lilted her head up to the side, eyes cold and her haughty face pinched with distain.

Andy fumed like hell she wasn't the best person to keep Miranda safe from harm.

'' He's a by the book, muscles between his ears moron. Cutter is going to get you killed.''

Andy almost blurted outloud more of what she felt. _''I won't let that happen to you. I can't let anything happen to you.'' _Miranda didn't realise how much she meant to Andy, Miranda had no idea how much she meant to her. Just because Andy had stopped herself from sleeping with her didn't mean she didn't want her or love her.

''Oh and Andréa, I would like you to leave Runway's offices right now and perhaps have Dt. Rizzoli assigned to liaise with me. That's all.''

''I can't do that for you Miranda. Cutter wants me in the words of City Hall to keep you nice and safe by my side and Cutter has assigned me to be with you 24/7. I'm protecting you, yes _me_ so like it or not Miranda you'll have to endure me. I will be right beside you and Miri, just allow me to protect you.''

Andréa hid her smile, watching her former boss fume, the familiar lip curl of unhappiness at this arrangement. She silently added you can't get rid of me that easily. Yes Miranda was going to stay nice and safe beside her.

Calling her _Miri _did not endear the frosty Runway Editor.

Prickly Miranda had to acquiescent to Andréa. Wanted to wipe that cat that swallowed cream grin off of Andréa's face.

Backfiring on Miranda immensely she'd wanted Andréa Sachs kept away from her and that was not going to happen today or anytime soon. Andy's longer frame with her arms folded blocking her exit.

Hissing. ''Fine Andréa now I have work to do.'' She waved her away dismissively.

Wonderful Andy Sachs was her shadow. Her very unwanted shadow.

Runway's staff were in for The Dragon Lady's inferno distemper with the surly vitriol mood she was in. Andy accompanied Miranda around her office and was basically looked at like she was the enemy.

Loathed Andy so close to her. Sat in her office with her, like a stuck like glue significant other. Miranda was relieved she was free of her in the bathroom for a few minutes. Running tapered fingers through silver hair, she might decide to retouch her makeup every hour.

Acerbic to all her staff in general, Andy flinched at a few dressing downs several workers received from Miranda about presenting floral and chiffon themed ideas for the next issue. Andy was privately glad she no longer worked here. Wouldn't have been able to handle the mood the Dragon was in.

Andy knew her actions and forced inseparableness hell Andy's very presence or breathing near The Ice Queen had everything to do with it.

New York Fashion Week was beginning tomorrow. Miranda schedule was hectic, as Beatrice ran through the diary with Miranda. ''I do hope you can keep up Andréa? I do recall your legendary absconding in Paris during its fashion week and I trust it won't be repeated.''

Andy warm brown eyes met Miranda's narrowed cold blue eyes. '' I'll be right there with you. Every step of the way.''

The day seemed like an eternity. Together.

Andy saw Miranda was limping, it was those blasted new red Louboutins. Pinching and hurting her.

Sitting down failing in hiding her pain, startled by Andrea's fingers on her stockings trailing her foot lifting her heels off. Found her voice which had dried from Andy's uninvited touch, in a low warning tone. ''Andrea.''

''Relax it's not like I have a strange foot fetish.''

''I took a course in reflexology once.'' Kneading the tense sole as Miranda gave in to Andy's heavenly fingers.

Nigel caught a glimpse thought it was adorable. Foot spa at Runway. Miranda had certainly retracted her claws as he heard a very contented dragon.

Watched them, especially Miranda's rigid frame slowly timidly relaxing into Six's touch. That's right Miranda let Andy in a little. She's not David. Won't hurt you.

Had to interrupt them with a delivery from the Closet for his Editor.

''Six I've already had my polish and pedicure.'' Andy let go of Miranda's foot swiftly.

''Miranda's heels were troubling her, needed my help.'' Six was cute when she sputtered went all red faced.

Nigel seriously shook his head. ''Those pesky Louboutins requiring an NYPD hands, when Miranda wears Blahnik this week she may need you. Have Beatrice put you on speed dial.''

''I don't mind, hands whatever Miranda needs me to extend on…to her.'' Andy wanted to face palm herself.

Didn't miss it, did Six make Miranda's ivory skin blush. Winked at Andy with a bemused wry full smile.

''Six there's a cape in the closet I'll loan you for puddles.''

Miranda's directed glare made him scurry, Nigel still wanted to be employed at Runway and head of his department.

Andy turned back to Miranda who had placed her Louboutins back on and had her head bent over proofs pretending Andy was an inanimate office furniture. Andy slumped down her fingers still tingling from Miranda's warm skin.

Later Andy was sitting across from Miranda's modern glass desk, flexing her good arm, stifling a hidden yawn, it was almost 7:30pm.

''Follow me before I'm late, I have to be at Daniel on 65th for 8pm.'' Andy saw she'd changed in just ten minutes. Miranda looked elegant and sensational. Always did. Andy had seen Miranda wear beautiful gowns but she liked this, very similar to the black dress in The Honourable Woman, a TV show Andy had been watching.

Andy furrowed her brows it wasn't work related because Beatrice hadn't mentioned it on Miranda's appointment diary it was personal not Runway related. Groaning if it was a romantic dinner with Stephen, she'd have to grin and bear it and sit through it.

Accompanying Miranda to share an elevator together. An empty elevator, not a word spoken from Miranda. Andréa cast her a sideways look she was being completely ignored and it was one long ride from Runway to the lobby. 17 floors down.

_Daniel Restaurant on East 65th Street_

He wasn't Stephen. She was in that dress for him.

''Good Evening Randa.''

Who was he? Andy watched him greet Miranda with a kiss on her neck and his hand stroked on the small of her back which seemed possessive. A course of hot jealousy ran inside Andy. She had made Miranda give her a list of all personal and business contacts with photos she definitely knew he was in the files. Beatrice had compiled it for Andy.

Her fingers traced her holster, waiting.

David Sayers turned back to Andy, he looked like a silver screen movie star, and David extended his palm to shake hers strongly, seeing her sling he took Andy's left hand in his given a firm shake. ''David Sayers. DA so you're protecting my ex-wife here. Sachs right.''

''Detective Andréa. Sachs.'' Andy introduced herself to Miranda's former husband. The Ex.

Andy had no idea Miranda's first husband was DA David Sayers, his family were political legends. She watched Miri speculatively. She wouldn't have thought of them as a couple.

Miranda swallowed hard, her night was indeed odd irony, having a tense dinner with her narcissistic ex-David and Andréa. Table for three.

Miranda remembered how charismatic David was when they'd first met, he'd pursued her, wanted her and got her in his life, when they both began dating had been declared by the press, a power couple, during their wedding dance he'd told her. ''You're going to make me babies.'' Everything with David was my. My career, my family, my political future, my girls, my daughters never _we_ or _ours._

By appetisers their conversation was fraught with something Miranda was adamant not to give in to. Why did they have to discuss this here with Andréa present? She played with her crisp napkin, nervous angry and mostly embarrassed.

Andréa was trying not to eavesdrop but it was kinda hard not to. She was sitting back in a chair between them it was hard not to comment on this conversation. It was getting more heated by the moment and political heavy weight or not she was growing to really dislike David Sayers.

Andy had read he'd be a Senator soon.

Didn't like the look in Miri's eyes, the pleading tone she had never heard. David was pushing her around. He was playing with his ex-wife like they were at a chess game.

''Please David reconsider.'' Miranda never begged but taking her girls away from her was making her begin to. David normally dimpled megawatt smile was stern, not giving into his ex-spouse.

''No Randa until this suspect is caught, I know it will be safer for the girls to stay with me. It's better that way.''

''David don't do this to me. Please David.''

David shrugged. ''Miranda it's not indefinite or permanent and you do want Cassidy and Caroline kept safe from all this. What if he came after them? What if he hurt them to get to you.''

Miranda twisted the napkin fully in her lap. David had won. ''Yes there's nothing I want more than our daughters kept from harm.'' How could she argue with that? It would play right into the legal battle he wanted She could hear it on his lips already 'She put her – our children at risk.'

Andy read Miranda's face this was killing her. Losing the twins. As she reluctantly nodded at David.

''Take Cass and Car with you tonight, David. You remember my mother Liat, we've had a reconciling reunion. The girls will want their _Grand-mère_ with them. It will make them feel safer you want that don't you?'' Smiling that wicked crocodile smile Andy was beginning to start to appreciate. Andy silently applauded. 'Checkmate.'

Sipping her wine gracefully.

David's chiselled face fell at Miranda's carefully chosen words. Her mother would be his guest as well. Liat with him for more than an hour. Miranda had made sure he couldn't refuse. David remembered Liat all too well. His former mother in law couldn't stand him.

''Excuse me. The Maître d' interrupted approaching their table.'' Is one of you Andy Sachs?'' Andy nodded.

''This was left for you.'' Holding a package with an envelope typed Detective Andy Sachs.

Andréa looked at the package, black non-descript typed name, nothing identifying. She already had a prickle down her spine. The Killer had sent a message addressed right to her.

Demanded who left this to the Maître d who replied snootily. ''I don't know it was left on the reservation table, my hostess found it.''

Andy took it. Carefully pulling the card out with a napkin. The note read. _Hope your arm is recovering Andy?_ _Open me. Compliments of the Artist._

Using a butter knife she sliced the brown paper, delicately pushing the wrapping open she would have it sent to the lab for prints, slowly unfolding it, Andy prayed it wasn't a body part.

It was a small figurine statue of The Three Fates by Paul Manship with an old pocket watch and two strange quotations with a burnt candle.

Andy dialled Dr Isles.

A few seconds later.

''Slow down Detective Sachs. Read that to me again.''

Andy quoted. '' Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster, and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.'' Maura cut her off quoting the words verbatim. ''Friedrich Nietzsche the German philologist. Detective, the killer is referring to you as a hunter of monsters but warning you not to become like them. The Zodiac Killer for instance left strange cryptic clues for the police that have never been...''

''Maura I need to know what this next quote means, Dante's love and light is?

Maura answered. ''Dante's Inferno. Beatrice''

Andy's brown eyes hardened. Miranda's second assistant name was Beatrice. '' Miranda where's Beatrice?''

Miranda was remaining calm despite being inside, alarmed knew by Andy's eyes something was unsettling her. ''Beatrice is delivering The Book tonight early with her police escort.''

Andy asked. ''Where are the twins and Liat?''

Miranda knew the package was from him. ''At a Broadway show with Nigel.'' He'd been here. Close to her.

Andy ordered David Sayers. ''I need you to stay with Miranda. Do not leave her side. Understood.'' David Sayers looked taken aback he was not used to being ordered to do anything by anybody. He curtly nodded 'Detective I can protect my wife just fine.'' Andréa bit her tongue not wanting to retort 'Ex Wife' to him, it didn't matter as long as he kept Mir safe.

''Andréa. Be careful.'' Miranda's blue eyes held hers.

Andy caught her eye. ''Will do.''

Seven blocks away, Andy sprinted. By the pocket watch's set time she had ten minutes.

The Artist had watched Miranda Priestly with Detective Sachs at dinner at Daniel restaurant on 60 East 65th Street with her ex-husband DA David Sayers. Sachs ran out the door. _Good._

Miranda Priestly would soon be alone with him. _Soon they'd meet._

Sachs might, might not save Beatrice in the nick of time.

Poor Beatrice. Suffered a bit of bad luck and wrong timing like Claudia encountering him.

If he'd had the time he would have sliced her like that young girl Claudia Davenport who'd found him in Miranda Priestly's townhouse that night she went missing. Davenport could have identified him as an intruder. The teenager had been so scared he was a prowler or rapist in a townhouse of a wealthy upscale neighbourhood of East 73rd Street.

Claudia was right to be scared of him.

He hadn't heard Claudia, had been upstairs smelling _her_ things, breathing her in, touching them with reverence, lifting her perfume bottle spraying it. Inhaling her scent.

The Artist had been in Miranda's bedroom once before, had taken a locket she'd cradled once. Had to take it, because on the cameras he'd planted all around her home, Miranda had caressed it with love and wore it. Had to have what she'd stroked and had against her skin. He'd also taken other little belongings before. Small unnoticed things.

Heard someone's voice, he was discovered by Claudia who he'd tasered and had taken her. Killed her. Later Saffron had recognised him. Followed her on her day off and struck.

Observing them in Daniel restaurant, her regal silver hair turned away from him, the snobby Maître'd was grating on him. Not respecting him. Should teach him a lesson as the Maître'd scolded him for not making a reservation and gave a scornful glance at wearing such casual apparel such as chinos and a faded baseball cap in a restaurant like this. Sniffing at what he wore, told no table was available.

The Artist let him live. He had more tantalising prey to hunt.

Saw Detective Jane Rizzoli arriving walking right by him, showing her badge striding over to Miranda. Pushing his eyeglasses back onto his nose, The Artist left.

Scrolling through Beatrice's IPhone, he had Miranda's weekly schedule. Pleased with himself. Everywhere she went he knew. Ever step she took he would be right there with her.

_Ten Minutes Later_

Andy ran jogging for the townhouse, with her shoulder forcefully opening the door, gun unholstered and drawn, Stepped into darkness. ''NYPD.''

Trying the wall light, nothing, the lights had been turned off, Andy squinted her eyes to adjust to the pitch black, the streetlight illuminating for her a dimly lit path. Someone was here.

Her shooting stance tensing, this time he was not getting the drop on her. Aiming her gun in front of her in defence.

Patricia's growing barks were increasing, someone had locked her outside, paws scratching frantically at the glass door.

Heard a muffled whimpering and gurgling of ''Help me.'' Coming from somewhere in the house, Andy searched where the noise came from.

''Beatrice?'' Calling out for her. Andy saw a door off the gourmet kitchen ajar. Using the light on her IPhone to illuminate her path.

Cautiously stepping downstairs Andy found the basement fumbling for the fuse box. Switched on the townhouse's lights.

''Beatrice.''

Andy saw her hooded, tied and bound to a chair, squirming and writhing against it. Beatrice was alive, rushing to her, Andy pulled at the knots, ripped off the hood.

Fire ants all over her face, angry red welts all over her skin. Beatrice's breathing was laboured, her eyes rolling, she was going into Anaphylaxis shock from their venom. ''Come on Beatrice don't die on me.'' Andy searched in her jacket pocket for an epipen auto injector. Shoved the sharp needle point into Beatrice's skin hard.

Called it in. ''Get me an ambulance now.''

Beatrice was saved. Told countlessly by EMT technician responders. Beatrice was alive because of your quick thinking Detective Sachs. Beatrice was rushed to Lenox Hospital.

Andy had had quite a night tonight.

She looked tired.

The Artist watched Detective Sachs sitting on the curb with her face in her hands. Concealed within a group of onlookers from the neighbourhood with police cars blocking off traffic.

Felt a soft hand squeeze her shoulder gently.

''Andréa.''

Looking up meeting lovely blue eyes. Relief washed through Miranda, Andréa had been in time for Beatrice. Standing up, brushing off her jeans as Miranda came to her shoulder. Still in her black dress she'd worn at dinner.

''Beatrice's parents would like to thank you for saving her.'' Holding a phone out to Andréa. Who took it listening to a pair of grateful voice gushing their thanks, Miranda watched Andréa, modestly accept their praise and thanks.

Andréa was an exceptional cop.

David had taken the girls tonight after what happened, along with Miranda's Mom Liat and also Patricia, would send for their things, tomorrow.

Miranda would not stay at a crime scene even if it was her home. Told the hospital she wanted to be updated over Beatrice's condition and anything Beatrice's parents needed, to do without question or answer to Miranda Priestly.

Miranda would be staying tonight at Nigel's place. Stephen was away for a few days, Emily had an excuse she needed to run by Nigel's schedule at 1 in the morning. Andy knew like Miranda, Emily was also frightened. Offered the couch, Emily grumbled. ''Better not snore copper.'' Andy loved Em's snarky attitude.

''All yours Em. Goodnight.''

Andy would take the wingback chair maybe later. Too wired to sleep.

Nigel sat on the edge of the bed with Miranda, holding her.

Trying to lighten the mood to his oldest friend. ''Worse things have happened remember when you found the twins had tied up their first nanny and you were worried Page Six would declare your two and half year old babies, little dragon terrors taking after Mommy Editor, it all worked out because she didn't speak a word of English only Tagalog and you've never to my recollection tied up incompetent assistants yet or that unforgettable dinner party with the Board and David's very excited unneutered Labrador attaching himself lovingly to Irv's wife's leg. ''

Earning a light amused low laugh Miranda needed that. Nigel wiped his eye from laughing richly.

''Do recall when you discovered David was sleeping with the twins foreign Swedish au pair Dorte you my dear thought it was the end of the world. It wasn't. It was an end to a disastrous marriage to someone not worthy of you. Should have sent Dorte a Bergdorf Goodman gift basket and earplugs in gratitude she could put up with David's snoring and rules.''

David's rules to his wife were controlling and one of many including infidelity why Miranda wanted a divorce.

Nigel tutted his finger. ''You will crease this dress.'' gallantly unzipped her. Given one of Stephen's oversized tops to wear.

Nigel winked at her. '' Manhattan Sailing Club never looked so good on The Queen of Fashion.'' Miranda met Nigel's glance seriously. ''Nigel if anything happens to me, I've arranged with my lawyer for Stephen and you to take Car and Cass on, so David doesn't get full custody…''

Nigel's brows rose. ''Which we both would do without question but nothing will happen to you because you are going to survive this, now Miranda, I know you're scared but our little Six will catch him.''

Miranda exhaled she was petrified for herself and for Andréa who just took on danger without thinking, in a blink of an eye could be hurt like before in the woods. She could lose her and that thought frightened her.

''Fine, when Andy takes a bullet for you I expect you both especially you Miranda to finally realise Six will do anything for you. Anything.''

Miranda retorted. ''Don't say that.'' Miranda grimaced in horror at the thought of Andréa shot for her.

''Tell Six how you feel about her. Tell her what Stephen is to me or I will.'' Miranda looked unsure at his words. ''Nigel, there's no point Andréa doesn't feel the way I do about her.''

Nigel raised a sardonic brow at Miranda's uncertainty.

''Honestly Miranda you think Six doesn't have feelings for you, she does. She kissed you.''

Nigel wished Miranda would just talk to Andy.

''Miranda our Six, four years ago, every day for almost a year at Runway it showed on her face something deeply akin to love and not just infatuation or an little adoring idol crush like you abhor. Now I know, it wasn't love at first sight for both of you, hell mistakes Andy made you'd verbally crucify for less but I never missed how Andy watched you, Miranda. She softened your icy edges.''

Nigel took her hand in his gently. ''Yes, you.''

Miranda's blue eyes were huge in astonishment. Had hoped Andréa felt _it _between them but she was her second assistant and Miranda her boss at times like in the hotel suite Miranda couldn't deny Andréa seemingly spoke with just her pretty eyes to her especially that night in the Parisian suite together when Miranda's eyes were red and puffy from crying the way their eyes had met seen _desire_ and _want_ but then Andy had just walked away in Paris and she'd been beyond furious she had left her.

''Six didn't do a great job keeping a lid on it. I saw it, even Emily did, though she feels it's against all laws of fashion, by Halston even Andy's boyfriend saw it. You my dear actually had everything to do with them breaking up.''

Miranda scrunched up her nose, never met Andy's cook and she certainly did not come between Andy and Mr Fry up.

''What do you mean Nigel?''

Nigel shook his head, his relationship with Stephen was less fractious and navigable. Nigel had accidently heard them argue one evening when Andy was waiting for The Book, Nate had shown up out of the blue at Runway's offices.

Nigel recalled Nate's blunt words to Andy that night. ''One last chance Andy, Me or _her and Paris_. Choose.''

Andy's voice didn't hesitate with her answer. ''Nate you can't be here. I have to be there in Paris for Miranda. This is my workplace. Nate please leave.''

Nate stance was furious. ''No it's not you have to be there Andy it's you want to be there with her. You're in lust for your old married boss. Love to see how that will work out for you. Goodbye Andy.'' Nate left Andy with words of. ''I'm moving out hope The Ice Queen was worth it.''

Nigel finished his words about what he'd heard between Andy and Nate to Miranda.

Left her to rest and ponder Nigel's words.

_Nigel's Kitchen _

Andy peeled with a paring knife a pear with sharp precise slices into ripe sweet flesh, brought the blade to her mouth with the piece of Anjou, she would find him. The Artist. End this.

Had her IPhone on, since Maura was running all the processed evidence from tonight. Not one ping. Wiping her hands on a dish towel.

Opening her locket around her neck. Andy usually looked at her to calm down. That was futile tonight to achieve.

Nigel in a silk dressing gown brought a pillow and blanket for Andy. ''Hey Six.''

Saw her.

In the locket Andy wore. Open to a small photo. Was this who Miranda was jealous of? She was very pretty. Nigel small glimpse of her concluded she could be in the pages of Runway. Had to know her name, who was she, was Six serious about her. Nigel's four brothers could avow he was never one for not being nosy or snooping into things and other people's business.

''Who's that?''

Andy snapped it shut. Nigel mouth quirked a teasing smile. ''A lover Six?''

''No. My Mother.''

Nigel face lit. She was Andy's Mom. Should have seen the resemblance a few minutes ago. Couldn't wait to tell Miranda she was wrong. So wrong.

''She's your Mom. Where does she live? Is she proud of her daughter's dangerous career choice of NYC cop?''

Andy swallowed hard, shrugging at his question. ''I don't know Nigel. She was taken from me when I was little.''

Nigel looked confused. ''Taken?''

''She died when I was seven then I was adopted by my parents The Sachs.''

Nigel asked. ''Did your Mom die in an accident or was she sick Andy?'' Looked so young.

Emily's snoring interrupted Andy's words. Nigel decided if he left it up to Miranda she'd never confess the nature of her marriage to Stephen. Miranda and Andy would stay forever unhappy.

''Six, Andy you know I've been involved with someone for a few years now and I love them. That person is Stephen.''

Stephen was with Nigel, they were lovers. Andy's jaw dropped, finding her voice. ''Does Miranda know?''

Nigel smiled bemused at Andy's shock. ''Of course. Just so you know they've never been husband and wife. Stephen loves Miranda but as a friend a very good friend who provided a stableness she really needed over keeping custody of Cass and Car. You've met David tonight, let's just say he likes to get his way and only his way and obtain what he wants at any cost.''

Andy understood finally.

Bid goodnight quietly to Six who had a lot to digest. Miranda was married out of convenience and really unattached. Andy had a lot to think about in the next few hours.

Andy tried the front door, it was locked, looked through the peephole at the empty hallway, she sat down at the kitchen table, shrugging off her jacket, one side was over her shoulder, taking off her shoulder holster with Glock putting its safety on. Putting her feet up. A long night to stay awake.

Shutting her eyes for a moment.

Andy heard it at 3am, grabbed it to her which felt soft and let out a startled squeak of. ''Andréa.'' Turned the kitchen light on.

Andy was wide awake and Miranda was in her lap, squirming in a washed out t-shirt which was riding up, which made Andy's mouth go dry and her appreciating brown eyes avert.

Andy's voice was gruff and gravelly. ''Just don't move so much.'' Feeling her atop her, made Andy's body go rigid.

Still in her lap. ''I needed some water.'' Miranda never explained herself. Andy growled harsher than intended. ''Get off me and go get it then.''

Mirada glared at Sachs scrambling off of her fuming, hadn't deliberately deposited herself onto Sachs, into her lap, opening the fridge door with a snap.

Turning to a glass extended thoughtfully by Andy.

They always clashed. Miranda wished Sachs would just stop. Stop making her feel the way she did for her. Together they were volatile and always ready to pick a fight over everything. Then Andrea would do something lovely and caring and confuse Miranda even more. Pouring cool liquid and sipping, pulling at her t-shirt hem modestly.

''Sorry. It's been a tough night for me.'' Bringing back old demons, Andy didn't want to deal with.

''So, not for me as well Andréa.'' Miranda quipped harshly at Andy.

Andy deserved that.

One of her assistant's was dead and Beatrice who was a good person had been hurt almost fatally because of her. Lost her daughters tonight to David. The only two people who knew her, aside from her mother, the real her not Runway's ice persona.

Their Mom. The one who actually was their parent, who parented and loved them unconditionally not David who hadn't exactly invested himself in raising Cass and Car, maybe with giving fancy flashy gifts and fun outings but not in moments that mattered, might as well have been a sperm donor with his parenting participation.

The twins were a possession he could show off as she'd been once. Words of get the nanny to do that with them or buy the twins whatever they want wasn't raising children with her.

Saw Miranda's glistening irises, she was shaken to bits but putting on a brave front. ''Hey it'll be over soon. I'll get him.''

Reaching out a comforting hand, expecting Andy to almost tentively place her palm on her shoulder instead Andy ran her thumb across her ivory cheekbone.

Miranda leaned her cheek into Andy's hand, felt the warm contact, relishing in it for a moment. Andy's hand curled so her thumb drew across to her lower lip. Andy's breath fell on Miranda's face, bending to bring her mouth to Miranda's who stopped her almost kiss. Taking both of Andrea's hands.

''Don't Andréa.'' Rasping out softly. ''You're with someone.'' Andy looked confused at Miranda's words.

''Huh. Wha? With who?''

Miranda bit her lip, still pinned against the counter between Andy's toned arms. '' You're with her.'' Looking down at the kitchen tiles finding the floor fascinating.

Andy was really confused now. ''Who?''

Quietly answered. ''That pretty woman in the photo that fell out of the book, Jude.'' Miranda still looked down.

Andy lightly chuckled it rippled through her body at Miranda's assumption choking out. ''Jude?'' Dawning on Andy who Miri meant, recalling the photo Miri saw, lifting her chin up gently. '' No Miranda I'm not with anybody.'' Holding her blue eyes warmly and honestly.

''You're not?''

Andy began unsnapping her locket, opening it. ''Jude you'll have to trust me on and as for this person, yes I do love her very much. More than anything.'' Miranda saw her again, she was very beautiful. Now Andréa had freely just told her she loved her. Those words broke her heart in half.

''Because she's my mother.'' Miranda felt like a blinkered idiot. Wonderful she'd been inexplicitly jealous and envious of Andréa's mother.

''There is someone.'' Andy smiled at Miranda. ''Who I want to be involved with, more than anything who I made the mistake of turning them down when they wanted to go to bed with me. I thought she was happily married and I'd be a toy or a whim to fuck.'' Nigel. Miranda knew it. Nigel had told Andrea everything.

''You'd never be that to me.'' Miranda declared.

''I wouldn't?'' Andy's eyes crinkled at her.

''No. Because I want you to be so much more Andrea to me.''

Then Andy kissed her. Arching into it, Andy began a grazing of lips, teasing Miranda with a slow brushing of her mouth. Nipped her lower lip lightly as Miranda smiled into their languid kiss her eyes warmed delighted as she breathed in Andréa's minty scent, lifted up against the counter and Andréa's limber body. Ran her fingers delicately through thick chestnut tresses grasped closer to her, moaning against Andy's moist mouth and probing tongue. Long fingers butterflying down Miranda's spine and up her t-shirt.

Emily's snoring like a bulldog with a sinus problem broke them apart as Miranda lightly laughed tilting her face into the crook of Andy's neck.

Whispering to Andy. ''Why didn't we do this before when you worked for me?'' Andy swept Miranda closer to her. ''Because I was terrified to, paralyzed with fear imagine what you would have done to me if I laid off and kissed you senseless handing you your morning coffee. Dragon Lady. I prefer Tiger lady.''

Teased Andy. '' Hmm kissing me breathless over morning coffee, I might have reacted quite surprised by being so bold if you had. Tame me now Andréa.''

Andy was trying to let go of Miranda to slip off her sling and struggled with her shirt buttons without losing momentum and careening her in the dark to a bed.

With a low ''oomph'' made it to bed, sinking into a soft mattress together.

''I've only been with David and that's been a long time ago.'' Andy smirked was Miranda's distemper pent up sexual tension.

Long pianist fingers began unbuttoning her shirt to a sports bra, removing that, Andy bit her lip suppressing a smile, her impromptu slow stripping had made Miranda's captured blue eyes widen. '' I think you're a bit overdressed Ms Priestly.'' Lifting the t-shirt over Miri's head.

Drawing her fingertips over Miri's pert nipples Andy began to take one pink bud into her warm mouth. Miranda's own mouth bent, kissing Andy's hair as she arched more into her.

Slowly unbuckling her belt, eased off her jeans, Andy kicked off her boots, peeling down Miranda's lacy Agent Provocateur knickers, a Margot thong as she pulled them down and off ivory skin, caressed Miri's bottom to her hand.

The alarm went off, Andy let out a frustrated groan through clenched teeth. In bed with Miranda and almost together. Wanted her now. Damn. Where was her Glock she'd shoot the clock.

Miranda had asked Nigel to put an alarm on for 6:00am so they'd each have time to prepare for Fashion Week. Nigel only had one bathroom.

Heard Nigel's unwelcomed cheerful voice of '' Breakfast.'' Both heard Emily tell Nigel. ''To bugger off.'' Miranda looked apologetic and equally frustrated, given a teasing playful kiss to Andy's pouting lips. ''This is for that.''

Given one more, deeper kiss. ''This is for you to look forward to later'' as she left Andy lying in the bed wrapping herself in one of Nigel's robes.

If Nigel or Emily noticed anything between them they both didn't say a word of it.

_NY Fashion Week Day 1_

Miranda was already on edge from what was inflicted on Beatrice at her home, now discovered in her silver town car was left an item that Roy had no idea where it came from and who left it. Assured Andy he hadn't seen anyone.

It was creepy and unnerving The Ice Queen, left for Miranda, like the couturier's of old, a doll resembling a miniature version of Miranda perfectly with a small spindle. Words on an ivory card_. ''Soon.''_

Cutter's decisions for Miranda's security were driving Andy Sachs nuts. His lack of brains baffled her. Not vetting everyone attending each event or searching them individually by uniforms or have each shows security do so. Decided not to alarm attendees, Andy couldn't believe it, after what happened to Beatrice last night. Cutter wanted it hushed up.

Moving closer to Miranda's side at this event which was the first on a long itinerary of many events today. Rizzoli and Dr Isles were just as perplexed at Cutter's lack of perimeter planning.

Maura hated crude swearing of any form but declared to an amused but agreeing Jane who gave her a small smile through her phone. ''Detective Cutter is an unmitigated ass.'' Jane listened to Maura's no nonsense tone, she'd been working all night on lab results for Andy. Maura felt Codis was personally letting her down.

''Maur call me when you have something for me.''

''Will do Jane.''

The show was beginning of a new designer who was very controversial, VIP front row seats labelled for Miranda who sat down flanked by Nigel and Emily and her new assistant who Andy had suggested rather than a temp sent by HR. It was someone Andy trusted explicitly.

Andy called her early this morning after presenting Miranda with an idea over breakfast.

Dom's little sister Aitana was overjoyed although both she and Andy noticed Miranda's aloof face when Aitana hugged and kissed Andy in warm greeting this morning.

Haughtily rigid at their display together, Andy had attended so many family gatherings Aitana was like her little sibling. Andy had seen Aitana blossom from her Quinceañera to her high school graduation. Andy was proud of her.

Teased lightly. ''Dt. Sachs your dress sense…am I ever going to get you out of these garments you call clothes.'' Plucking at Andy's blazer. Aitana would fit right in at Runway, already turning her nose up at Andy's lacking attire.

''There's so many designers out there waiting for you Andy.''

Andy snorted. ''Why cramp my style it'd be a law against nature. Tana.''

''Andréa. Manners introduce me.''

''This is Miranda Priestly.''

Aitana sobered at her new by twenty minutes ago boss. The legendary silver haired Editor of Runway appraised her up and down, dressed stylishly, taking out her notebook in her bag. Aitana had a Miranda Priestly survival kit. Copious notes on what Miranda likes and doesn't.

Miranda saw Andréa had briefed her. Hiding her amusement from both.

''Hello Ms Priestly…Miranda it's an honour. I'm Aitana Cardoni. Thank you for this opportunity you have no idea how grateful I am.''

Andy privately wondered if she was that young and bubbly once if ever.

Miranda broke the ice with Aitana. '' Tell me more about Dt Sachs and yourself.''

''Andy's the best. My big brother was once her partner.'' Miranda stilled her step. _Partner._

'' Yeah I've saved Andy Sachs ungrateful lazy skinny…'' Dom's rich smooth voice interrupted, he was very good looking, greeting the party. Andy had a feeling he was here to look out for Aitana.

''Dingo is a funeral missing a Hugo Boss suit.'' Lightly teased by Andy. ''What are you doing here?'' Domingo smiled. ''Newly assigned no more Narc work. Homicide for me now. Even if I answer to Cutter.''

Andy introduced Dom to everyone, Miranda was frosty to him. Andréa's once partner was gorgeous.

Stepped inside the tent, Andy was pulled aside by Dom. '' So Andy that's your _Oh Miranda.''_ Andy gave him a look not one word and a warning tone of... ''Dingo.''

Dom smiled in response. ''Perpetual chastity doesn't suit you Andy. Go after her.''

Andy hid a small smile, working on that Dingo. Maybe tonight she could persuade Miranda out to dinner or let her cook for her at her place and Andy would sculpture her. Shelving those distractions she had a job to do keeping Miranda safe.

A well-known rapper with a song that had just been released on ITunes simultaneously began the show, on the long catwalk as two 6ft tall supermodels began walking confidently sashaying with music blasting. Camera's clicking the preview collection.

That's when it began.

Protester in strange obscuring vinyl clear masks and black balaclavas rushed in from all directions, most holding something circular in their hands, rounded projectiles which they threw onto a few models and at the audience, bursting all over them it was fake blood, pelting the rows with it.

One threw a smoke bomb as others began hazing the crowd who began to panic in the attack.

Andy grabbed Miranda's arm hard, brought close to her. Miranda's blue eyes were watering from the smoke, felt Andréa's body shielding her.

Getting out of control, pushing through bodies to the exit, jostled Andy's grip loosened as one masked protester tried to strike her, elbowing him with full impact into his nose, Andy broke it, turned to Miranda next to her. Andy couldn't find her.

Where was she? Had been right beside her, scanning the crowd and hazy smoke Andy saw the back of silvery hair in the throngs.

Yelling out. ''Miranda.'' Coughing and eyes burning from smoke, trying to reach her.

The Artist sliced that newly assigned Detective's aorta with one jagged swipe, Cutter had dared to lay a finger on him. Demanding his id. The Artist smiled reaching into his pocket. ''It's here somewhere officer.'' Gripping the box cutter he drew it across Cutter's throat.

The Artist suffered from Haphephobia. Touching was an action he couldn't tolerate and feared, it was like it burned him, for Miranda he'd make an exception. Taking Cutter's police badge, he liked souvenirs of his kills.

The Artist had paid the small group of anarchists to cause chaos, as that began he saw his chance. Approaching Miranda, who was finally alone, grabbing her by the arm. Felt a quickening inside himself she was his to take and keep.

Heard her name called.

Miranda was about to cry out, covering her mouth with his palm. Holding a box cutter to her throat, pressing the sharp ridges to her ivory skin, no he would never mar such perfection but she had to understand he owned her, meeting her fearful blue eyes. ''Hello again Miranda.'' Smiling disconcertingly at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Finding it hard to breathe, from fear just as much if not more than the smoke, Andy doused her jacket with water from a Evian, wrapping it to her face, was desperate to get to Miranda. She saw him.

Chasing after them.

The Artist warned Miranda, as he held her tightly to him. Breathing in her skin, her hair she was his. ''Don't make one noise.'' Placing his fingers to her mouth, covering her perfect mouth, almost to the exit. To his van.

Putting the box cutter down to his side, still held her to him. Felt her tremble pressed against him. ''I'm scaring you Miranda aren't I? I'm sorry I would never hurt you. I need you to know that. Never.''

The Artist traced his hand over her hips, ''I need you to know that I mean it. Say it.'' Gripped harder. Whispering harshly against her ear ''I'll never hurt you. Just obey me.''

Miranda felt his urgency, the threat behind the meaningless words he wanted to hear her say.

''You'll never hurt me.'' Her voice shook. She prayed she sounded as if she believed him.

The Artist boyishly smiled pleased with her agreeing words. ''Good. I knew you'd believe me.'' Brushing the top of her head with his lips. Kissing her silvery waves.

Miranda tried to remain calm, he spoke to her as if he cherished her, as if she was here by choice, as if she wasn't being held against her will but having a pleasant conversation with her. ''I knew you'd understand me Miranda, I've watched you for so long. I love you.'' His eyes lit intensely with focused grey. ''Miranda you don't have to say it yet, but you will. I know you love me. We are meant to be.'' Only he deserved such perfection, only he savoured and appreciated such flawlessness.

Miranda frantically tried to recall what Cass and Car had told her about Andy's self defense lesson with them. Swallowing her fear, deciding she wasn't being taken anywhere meekly or without a fight, drew her manicured nails across and digging deeply into his arm.

Her nails sunk into flesh digging and twisting with all her strength. She could feel blood beneath her fingers. She hoped she hit a vein.

Andy heard a yelp of pain and Miranda's cry of. ''Andy!'' Finding them through the smoke.

''Back, Detective Sachs.'' Holding the sharp razor point into Miranda's ivory skin. ''Back off.''

Halting, Andy restrained herself, couldn't get a shot. Still held her Glock aimed at him. '' Let her go.''

The Artist shook his head. ''I can't do that, stand-off. Do you want to make me hurt her? It will be your fault if I do. Step off Detective Sachs.''

''If you touch her. I will kill you.''

The Artist licked Miranda's ear in response to Andy's words. Andy saw Miranda shudder.

''Miranda is mine. She belongs to me.''

His like hell.

Andy willed herself to calmly reason with him. ''Come on why don't you do the right thing here and prove your devotion let Miranda go.''

''Don't tell me what to do. Gun, now Sachs or you'll cause me to harm Miranda.'' Pressing the razor to Miranda's jugular for inficis. Ordered to listen by that one action.

''Okay, just be calm.'' Andy stilled. Out of options. If she tried anything, Miranda would be killed.

Rizzoli's voice came onto the radio static and smoky. ''Sachs pick up, is Miranda Priestly with you confirm.''

''Yes. We're fine.'' Andy lied keeping her voice steady, knowing Miranda's life depended on it.

The Artist was indicating to wrap it up.

Jane questioned Sachs via radio. ''Location Sachs.''

'' On the south side of tent. On our way to you we have a Code 2 and 6 tell you what Rizzoli I'm getting fed up with your complete stupidity of filing 417a's and 207a.''

Rizzoli's dark brows creased Sachs had just communicated code 2 which meant urgent and code 6 stay out of area and 417a, told Jane that a person with a knife and was doing a 207a, which meant a kidnapping attempt.

Christ Sachs.

Rizzoli was just told Cutter had been found with a slit throat.

Putting down the gun as Miranda shook her head not to, tears in her blue eyes. Telling Andy silently not to do so. She did for her. Kicking her gun towards the Artist.

Walking directly into the sights of someone who wanted her dead.

''Kneel. Hands on your head.'' The Artist commanded.

Andy did. Her eyes never leaving Miranda's face.

The Artist picked the Glock 17 up.

Miranda's blue eyes shut. Squeezing them closed. He was going to execute her. Gripped her jaw, ''Open your eyes. No you will watch for this.'' Indicating his bloodied arm, her french manicured nails had scratched wildly.

Andy Sachs was on her knees, vulnerable and unarmed, sure he was going to shoot her to the head. Andy expected it. The Artist clicked the trigger, aiming and shot. Right behind Andy's ear.

The Artist had been given strict instructions. From him.

Sachs was a simple package, incapacitate, bind her, torture her, and I will kill her when I come to collect Sachs. Would not tolerate any altering or deviating from The Artist.

Resigned The Artist got who he wanted. Miranda. His woman. The Teacher got Sachs to play with. It was a good deal. Win, Win. No matter how much he wanted to execute Andrea Sachs right in front of his Miranda. Make her see the light leave Sachs eyes.

No he had to restrain himself. Respect the Teacher, listen to the Teacher.

After all Hoyt had once taught The Artist his craft and he respected Hoyt's mentor 'The Teacher' from Fort Stewart who wanted to meet Andy Sachs again.

Sachs owed him two fingers since last time when they met. The Artist smiled, he hoped he would be allowed to watch.

The Teacher would give Andy Sachs a lesson on fear.

The Artist was still raging though, gripped the van wheel, driving onto the Brooklyn Bridge, Miranda had thrown herself in front of Sachs to shield her just as Andy was struck. Doing that The Artist saw Sachs meant a lot to her. Have to purge Miranda of Andy.

Both were unconscious in his unmarked tinted van.

The Taser had hit Sachs fully charged. Miranda had passed out not from the Taser but from her vascovagal syncope due to heightened extreme fear. He would have to delay his fun for hours. He wanted his playmate awake.

_Held_

Hearing a metronome with pendulum ticking just like during Cass and Car's piano lessons with their strict teacher Frederic. Where was the music, Miranda thought, why just that annoying ticking and not Cass or Car's constant repetition of Chopin or Rachmaninoff.

Miranda blinked, her mouth dry, feeling something on top of her, pushing at it. What was it? Weighing her down. Dead weight suffocating her.

''She'll wake soon enough.''

Miranda focused, her blue orbs opened wide first at him and more at not what, but who was on her. Andrea lifeless and pale. Still. Everything stopped, slowing down even that horrible constant ticking. Gasping out. ''Andrea.'' Desperately alarmed at Andy's stillness. What had he done to her?

''Andy please wake up.'' No response. Frantically pressed herself closer to Andy's body that didn't respond, shifting Andy's body which was atop her. Miranda felt a pulse. Alive. Had taken the brunt of being tasered Andy had not revived yet.

The Artist gathered Andy's limp body up, put her hands in zip ties in front of her. Pushed into a chair.

Held a folding curved knife along Andy's shirt which he ran up and down across her chest, cutting it away to her tank top.

Unbuckling Andy's belt. ''Don't you dare touch her.'' Miranda hissed bravely, not shrinking back. Don't show fear Miranda reminded herself. He would like that too much. She struggled to get up, feeling the tie of leather against her wrist, pulling frantically, she was tied with her hands behind her back, lifted and bound to a chair.

The Artist took Andy's belt off and began to loop it around Andy's neck like a tethered garrotte.

The Artist held the karambit's point into Andy's sharp right cheekbone. Drew a line of fresh blood bloomed. First blood.

He wasn't going to violate Sachs.

The Artist smirked at a comatose and still Andy Sachs that bit of getting to know each other, mating would be for The Teacher. The Artist appraised Sachs, not much, a NY cop huh, doubtful she was any type of threat he'd been told of, hardly what he'd expected.

Lean, baby faced and pathetically weak, looked like she taught kindergarten or baked cookies. So what if her dead mama was like The Teacher once. Big deal. Sachs mommy obviously wasn't that good because she was dead, as worm food. Picking up a water bottle, unscrewing the cap.

Time for some fun with Sachs.

Pouring water from the bottle over Sachs, twitching from being electrocuted earlier.

'' Wakey. Wakey. Sachs.''

Andy groaned, Miranda's fearful eyes met Andy's whose own brown eyes hazily saw him now, blinking from being all wet.

''Hello Detective Andy Sachs.''

Andy first saw walls of Miranda image all around them, stuck to walls, he had surveillance her, stalked her voraciously. Obsessed. Andy didn't miss the right wing militia flag and other survivalist anti-government patriot paraphernalia. A flag of 'Join or Die' and ''Live Free''. Scanning the room for exits, closed in. It was a warehouse.

Andy vowed she was somehow going to get Miranda out of this. Whatever it took.

The Artist bent closer to Sachs.

'' I heard your Chris's.'' Smiling wider. ''I've been told she begged…I saw the Polaroids' little cockroach, you'll join her soon enough.''

Andy stared at The Artist, he knew what had happened. ''Andy he told me all about you, your fear, what happened that night. Poor you. Boo hoo.''

The Artist had hit a nerve an artery of fear he was going to sadistically open.

''Poor little Andy is that why you became a cop? To protect people. Ahh that's sweet. Was it true did he wash his hands in her blood? Did he get inside you that night? In your blood, into your veins? He did, didn't he? He owns you.''

Andy's eyes hardened at his words. Miranda had never seen Andrea look so cold. So emotionless, so completely without fear or feeling.

Who was Chris? Miranda wondered.

Held by belt and pulled forward like a leash. Yanked to him. She whispered against his ear. She wanted him to react with anger. She needed him to make a mistake. ''Hey this is a little kinky just so you know I draw the line at spanking but that's right you like to have all women under your control. Tasered and bound. Don't you?

I wonder why that would be, hmm, it's either because you're either afraid of all females, you are, aren't you, terrified or you have mother issues, tell me was she bossy did she dress you up in pink?

Dr Isles concludes that must have been it to make you this way, now to me since you have to drug women to get anywhere near them it's because you're a sick pervert with a small itsy bitsy…'' The Artist struck Andy hard. Andy spat out blood. Hiding the smile, good, she hit a sore spot.

Miranda winced and looked begging at Andy not to antagonise him which she was. Greatly.

The Artist had a dental tray stand with instruments and not for cavities. Andy knew it was torture equipment.

''You know I dunno what to call you since we're getting to know each other so well and all, I'm at a disadvantage you know my name. I think I'll have to call you…how about John Thomas yeah it suits you, memorable.'' Andy grinned with blood down her mouth.

''Silence.''

The Artist selected it. Not a hammer to break her long fingers with, like he'd perfected teaching the GID in Amman and in Iraq for Blackwater before being discharged for extreme force on prisoner interrogation, it would be almost worth it since Sachs sculptured, to ruin her fingers permanently.

No he had the perfect object in mind not a cordless nail gun or rose pruners but this. This would prove a point.

A red fountain tip pen. Something of hers to cause pain.

Miranda saw her initials on it. Her birthday present, the Cartier Pen gift that had gone missing, the girls had given it to her a few months back.

The Teacher had specifically instructed The Artist to break Sachs, but keep her alive, The Artist would have preferred a pear choke or light bulb in her mouth for her constant unending talking. Or cut her flapping tongue out.

Picking up the knee high nylon filled crushed glass shard pieces. ''Open your mouth.''

Andy had remembered The Teacher's techniques. Defiant. ''No thanks I prefer cornflakes not ground glass.''

Andy struggled with him, forced into her mouth.

The Artist watched gleeful as he cut Andy in a few places along her skin with serrated edge to bleed her. With each laceration she inadvertedly bit and chewed glass.

Grabbed Andy's sling arm began opening her injury with the pen's tip, Andy almost fainted from the pain scraped across her stitched arm. The Artist dug the tip into the ridge with slow deliberateness.

Andy's pained eyes rolled back.

Miranda couldn't watch anymore.

''Please stop. You're hurting her.'' Miranda cried out. The Artist turned to Miranda. ''Please. I'll do anything. Please don't hurt her anymore. You said you love me. Stop.''

The Artist stopped.

''Anything.'' The Artist wiped Andy's blood off his blade and the pen.

''Yes anything.'' Miranda meant it. Softly to him. ''I want to prove worthy of your love.''

Andy was shaking her head frantically. Don't. Not to Miranda.

The Artist's grey eyes looked hopeful at her words. Untying Miranda slowly, schooling her face, for him to see she wanted to be his. Rubbing her wrists. The Artist's grey eyes roamed appreciatively over her appealing figure. Ran her fingers on his broad chest, trying to appear cool and calmly composed inside trembling uncontrollably.

''Tell me your name.''

Placing his hands on either side of her hips, pulled strongly to him. ''It's Ethan.''

Miranda mouthed his name. ''Ethan. Please let Andrea and myself go…we can get you help.''

Grey eyes were lucid and focused on only her. '' Tell me you love me. Say it.''

Traced her mouth with his thumb. ''I … Miranda's mouth bit him. Howling in pain.

Grabbed by her throat, squeezing her oxygen, her breath from her. Strangled by The Artist still held onto her throat. ''You've really been disobedient to me, very bad.'' Tsking at her as Miranda was struggling to breathe. Let go. Miranda gasped in air. His hot breath on her cheekbone.

''If you fight me that's when problems for you will start.'' Hiking up her skirt, grabbing at her hosiery and ripping them down as Miranda felt him, hardness to her covered thigh, swallowing bile. Maybe she'd pass out. Unzipping himself. Slapped as she kneed him.

Andy brought her hands straight out in front of her and pulled them back hard and fast, breaking the zip ties with a snap. Seeing The Artist attacking Miranda, attempting to rape her made Andy see red.

Andy curled her hand around it.

The Artist pushed at Miranda to turn around, for his scratched arm and bitten finger, make it rough. ''After I taste you darling. I think I'm going to try a sample of your daughters while you watch. Yes I've watched you and them, I know what they mean to you. Kiddies aren't my thing but I need you to understand everything of you belongs to me. So they're mine to play with.''

The Artist's body went limp suddenly. Struck hard again with each word punctuated. ''You don't ever hurt any woman like that especially mine or threaten to attack Cass or Car.'' Andy hit him with the force of a nail gun. Cocking it with a nail right to his forehead. Pressed his head to it. Goading.

Daring the cop to do it. The Artist smirked. ''Go for it. Come on Sachs do it. Damn the obedient good cop can't.''

''We're alike little Andy. Admit it you're the same as me. Just like me. Same nature of the beast. Do it. You want to, I see it. There's a small piece in there, lurking inside you, evil. Kill me.''

''No we're not alike. I am nothing like you.''

''Andy Sachs your just like me. A monster.'' Andy shook her head with distain.

''Just like me.'' The Artist said in a mantra.

Andy lowered it, she would call it in. The Artist saw his opportunity, curled his hand around the karambit's handle lunging at Andy who shot him point blank through his forehead with the cordless nail gun discharged. Dead.

Covered Mirada's face into her. So not to see. ''I got him. You're safe now.'' Cradled Miranda close. Held to her. Reassured Miranda gently she'd stop shaking.

_Miranda's Townhouse_

Andrea hadn't come with them to see her.

Hadn't heard or seen Andrea since that day. It had been by today almost a week gone by. Stayed away from them, away from her. That night Andrea had kindly taken her home to the townhouse after being checked over by EMTs and discharged. Told Andy how she couldn't stop shaking. Andy spoke to her softly. ''It will end.''

Stephen was there, he'd had David bring the girls and Liat back. It helped Miranda recover. Needed them, their security. Sachs had watched and left them.

Dr Isles and Detective Rizzoli were in Miranda's home bidding goodbye back to Boston, Beantown their home, Jane had given the twins her number and Maura's. Stephen thanked them immensely.

Miranda had not attended the rest of Fashion Week, couldn't was recuperating with Liat and her daughters, Nigel attended for her. Aitana was proving to be a brilliant assistant.

Pouring tea for Maura and Jane both who sat across from her. Maura had brought a plant that meant good beginnings.

Jane noticed Miranda Priestly seemed disappointed Andrea Sachs wasn't with them. ''Dr Isles, Detective Rizzoli.'' Maura corrected Miranda. ''I think after all this it's Maura and Jane to you now Miranda.''

Miranda nodded. ''Dr Isles I mean Maura do you know if Andrea is well?''

''Detective Sachs is fine, her general health is in good order, she jogs regularly and her heart has a healthy bpm and she took up yoga with us, Jane.'' Jane coughed that wasn't what Miranda Priestly wanted to know.

Liat decided to take matters into her own hands. ''My daughter is trying and failing at asking about her saviour who she wants to see but is too afraid to reach out to.''

Maura looked confused. ''Hasn't Andy been to see you. Jane saw her yesterday evening.''

''I merely wanted to convey my thanks to Andrea.'' Given a look at her mother. She was not afraid. Least of all of Andrea. Maybe Sachs didn't want to see her again. At a lost as to why. They'd almost been together in Nigel's kitchen and bedroom, Sachs hadn't been so quick to stay away from her then. Why now? They'd been through a traumatic experience together.

''Jane you saw Sachs last night? She's taken some leave.'' Jane nodded she'd seen Sachs all right. Came by her place to say goodbye knocked on her door Jane wished she hadn't, not welcomed.

''Flu. I think she wants to be alone for a few days. I wouldn't visit.'' Jane had been the same after Hoyt. Needed a little bit of space.

Angela had compared Jane to a grumpy Italian slob watching ESPN. End up like Great Uncle Giancarlo who never left his house. Earned a very grouchy. ''Ma.''

Jane knew Sachs had the IT Dept., dismantle all cameras found that The Artist had spied on Miranda with, Andy had discovered she'd been watched also.

Miranda changed the subject as if it didn't matter about Andrea in the slightest, the girls would be visiting Boston in six months for a school trip. Maura insisted she and Jane would show them around their great city.

_Andy Sachs Apartment_

Andy had done her job. Kept Miranda safe. It was over.

A few nights ago, Andy had sat down in her lonely apartment, toasting by herself all her accomplishments, bereft and wire in her blood, the alcohol burning the back of her mouth, with each swig she dry fired her Glock, hazily reaching from the wall a photo of four men in black fatigues and one woman. Chris. Christiane, Andy's mom.

The door knocked, Andy cracked an eyelid open to her door being rapped on. Her voice dry and smoky. ''Go away Rizzoli. If it's you Dingo I'm armed.'' By the pounding in her head, hung over.

More knocking. If it was Jehovah Witnesses, her blood shot eyes slowly opened. Wishing she hadn't. The last few drinks were playing ping pong with her brain.

Rubbing her face, it was 3:30 in the afternoon. What day was it?

Opening the door to vivid crystal blue eyes. ''I brought matzo soup but you seem to be handling this flu hydrated with rivers of spirits. Good it appears your alive, one must thank small miracles and blessings. Aren't you going to invite me in or were you raised badly and manner less Andy Sachs.''

Liat Princhek stepped inside. Pushing by the gruff and groggy Andy.

Studying Sachs thoughtfully. ''In your medicine cabinet take two aspirin and Sachs in there you will find a bar of soap get reacquainted with it.''

Andy showered and threw on her clothes. Never went on benders even in college but when The Artist had known about her Mom, Andy had just wanted to forget. Once when Andy was little saw her mom executed and die right in front of her eyes.

It wasn't like she had anyone to come home to and snuggle with or dry her tears.

Drying her hair with a towel, Andy sheepishly came over to Liat who'd straightened her place up. ''Why are you here?'' Liat smiled. ''Because I want my daughter to be happy and loved, you are that person who loves her. Despite your current state.'' Picking up one bottle judgmentally. Not Jim Beam, but Atlántico rum.

Sniffed at by Liat as if she felt Andy was still a reprobate.

''Thanks I think.''

Brushing off Sachs couch fussily, stopping on two things one a photograph and transfer papers. The woman had Sachs eyes. ''Leaving New York.'' Indicating her hiking gear. Forgot, Andy was supposed to have met Jude at his cabin. Wanted her to meet someone. She'd call him later.

''I'm not going anywhere.'' Andy was still damp from her shower.

''Good I suggest flowers and grovelling.''

''Huh.'' Andy blinked.

''Bouquets from a Florist. Uptown, expensive. Not daisies she despises those or carnations or freesia. Saving her and not a word after. Shameful.''

The exquisite bouquet that had been delivered to Runway, fingering the ivory card. Miranda smelled them, each bloom was her favourite. Roses, tulips, cymbidium orchids, spray roses and peonies.

She opened the creamy envelope and the note inside. The Icy Queen of Fashion began to blush.

_Things Detective Sachs wants to do with Miranda Priestly._

_Out to dinner. Will not consume raw fish otherwise known as sushi. Not be hunted by psychopaths to mar our thing we have…._

_Date. Kissing you randomly, Wine or Dessert tasting on lips, mine or yours not biased._

_Moonlit walks, Sculpture you naked._

_Make love to you sensually all evening. All day if possible. Preferably 24-7-365. Give you flowers…._

_Never leave you like Paris._

Knew the meaning of most flowers, a few meant forgive me, second chances and love. Miranda's head shot up at Andy's voice in the doorway.

''I didn't know the flowers for give me half a chance because I'm an idiot and you are a goddess Miranda Priestly and you have to come to dinner with me or I'll arrest you.''

''How did you know my favourite flowers?'' Wait, what did Sachs just say a goddess?

Andy held a small package in her hands. ''I have my ways, I come bearing coffee, expensive Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee the finest in the world, there's also Kopi Luwak from an Asian palm civet but I draw the line at drinking that because where it comes from is gross. Your Mom suggested I grovel or prostrate and max out my credit card. To go out with me.''

Andy eyed the carpet.

''and if I won't consider going out, Sachs?''

Crossing over to Miranda determined. 'Consider.'

Lips crashed into hers. Kissed against her desk. ''You will. See I've got this thing for silver haired Editors of fashion magazines.''

''Do you Andrea. What a terrible affliction.'' Miranda returned this kiss, held Andy's lower lip.

Deepened her kiss to Miranda's mouth. Broke apart, earnestly looked over. '' Hey you're silver haired and an editor, my search is over, we have to go out to dinner, Miri your everything I want in someone. Please let me take you out, I need you.''

''I think my assistant could fit you and dinner in my diary.'' Sparkling blue eyes looked at Andy. She would tell Assistant 2 to clear a permanent slot.

Taken to a rooftop restaurant, dined by candlelight overlooking Manhattan skyline, Andy had reserved the restaurant for just them. '' No distractions.'' They'd talked all night about everything. Strolling to her place, Andy caught her arm. ''I should call Roy.''

''He has the night off, only if you want this.'' Looking into Miranda's eyes meaningfully. Miranda wanted this.

Set her keys down.

Andy played dessert roulette with a small takeaway of miniature petit fours, tasted it on Miranda's fork. ''I give up.''

Scolded. ''Orange blossom and Caramel Brule your terrible at this game. Andrea. 1 point lost.''

''Guess I'll have to earn my points by tasting, committing my lips to you more. Hey I like this game.''

Kissed her lips, tasting them sensually. ''Yes I do taste that and vanilla and mmmm is that Chanel or Shu Uemura.'' Miranda rolled her eyes at Andy's game of tasting her lips, ''Organic rose lip balm I have it made especially.''

''Oh excuse me.'' Andy's eyes teased hers. ''I give, you win Ms Priestly.''

''Can I sculpture you.'' Miranda held Andy's eyes tenderly. ''Yes.'' Miranda wore a Bill Blass dress for tonight, loaned a shirt. Changed into it. Saw Andy's work. Incredible. Lifted what was covered to show to Miranda.

''Andrea it's amazing… I'm… you've made me beautiful.'' Had sculptured her from memory. Shyly accepted Miranda's genuine compliments.

''Andrea you should show your work.''

Andy sprayed rosewater to clay. ''Sometime.''

''You lied to me. Said you wanted to sculpture me.'' Did Andy catch Miranda blushing? ''Naked.'' Miranda stated.

''I did and I still do.''

Andy grinned. ''Just have to get your mouth just right. About being naked I'm getting to that.'' Kissed Miranda.

''Come let me teach you.'' Andy proclaimed. Her brown eyes held strands of mahogany and deep dark cognac mixed with chocolate.

''To sculpture?''

''To wake this and this up.'' Andy touched Miranda's heart, her long fingers caressed her. Brought closer. Leaning into Andrea. Willing Andrea to waking her body up with love, desire. Falling into it, crashing into this. Love.

Unbuttoned the shirt.

''Never finger-painted.'' Miranda breathed out. ''Can't say I have.''

Smiling into their kiss. ''We'll have to remedy that.''

Andy pressed a finger to wet clay like ink smelt of rosewater to Miri's pulse, kneading her to her fingers, breathing hitched as Andy's nose inhaled, smelling the fragrance, kissing her ivory skin. Ran the tip smoothly down Miri's neck to the hollow, along her collarbone, Andy bent her chestnut head moistening her sternum between the valley of her breasts, tickled by Andy's nostrils, running her finger down more unexplored.

Wrote words with the cold wet clay of _kiss _and _my_ _love_ onto her bare snowy skin. Andy slowly ran her finger to lace. Scrawled. _Andy's._

Slowly peeled down her knickers.

Wanted to be naked to Andy for so long, Andy had strewn her own clothes off. Softness meeting toned hardness of naked skin and warm brown eyes. Lavishing her mouth and tongue on Miranda's breasts.

Andy's pelvis thrust to Miri's, frotting as she grasped and gripped Andy's taunt bare buttocks, raking her nails, cupping one to have Andy press closer deeper into her.

Stroked as Andy shifted made her lips have a soft connection to delicate silkiness. Andy began intimately kissing, parted her lover's legs a bit and began to kiss along her inner thigh Miri's femoral triangle, as Miranda's blue eyes darkened with ache as Andy knelt bending her head between her legs.

Kissing and running her slick mouth over her mons pubis Andy adored that word mound of Venus, slowly lavishing small intimate kisses along her ivory skin, wanted to taste and kiss her lips the ones between her hips.

Felt it, felt Andy enter her, penetrate into her, gasping at Andy's silky tongue tipping her velvet. Teased erotically kept running her hard tip inside, never been like this with David.

Surrendered to their warmth erupting all over her and Andy, cried out their release as they joined.

Heartbeats came down. Miranda's dark aroused blue eyes took in Andy's face, never felt or saw she was more loved.

Sank into her nakedness, spooned.

Miranda's naked limbs were sated from the throes of entwining and becoming Andrea's, nestled against her lover who was sleeping with her palm cupping her breast. Closing her eyes. Where she belonged in Andy Sachs arms and bed.

Stirred to kisses on her neck. Andy greeted with a happy contented. ''Good Morning.''

Saw the time. Almost 11am. Never been this late to Runway. Andy appreciatively took in her view, lying back on her elbows. ''Miranda it's Saturday. Lying in has its compensations. Try it with me.''

''Does it.'' Miranda teased.

''Your mother text to tell me the twins are fine, she's fine and scandalised at you on your first date with me, you stay the night, Patricia's even fine, now come back to bed.'' Pulled to Andy brought back to bed.

_Later the Morning After_

Moaning her appreciation, sipping it. Andy looked offended. ''Hey I'm jealous.''

''Darling you can make me moan many ways but you are not this cup of Blue Mountain coffee.'' Andy was making breakfast for her. Burnt her fingers from the toaster. Crispy English muffin anyone.

''About last night I think you should know…'' Andy began as Miranda's lucid blue eyes stared at her. Swallowing dryly, hoping this meant more than a one night stand to Andrea, she'd let all her feelings show against Andrea's body last night. Never talked or said the _L_ word. Love.

''I…what you mean to me is...even before Paris I…'' Interrupted by the door, Miranda was wrapped in Andy's robe.

''Coming.''

Andy saw her neighbour Mr Andolino through the hole, opened her door. Usually her weekend paper ended up on his doorstep.

It was strange. Balloons with _''Miss You.''_ And a note of a time and address. For Monday.

Andy still couldn't shake it. Peculiar who was it from? Left at The Andolino's door.

Set it down.

Andy came back to Miranda still in her eat in kitchen. '' I love you.'' Blurted out loud. ''I'm not just saying this because of last night between us.'' Moving closer to Miranda, cupping her face.

''I'm saying that I love you Miri. Always have. I know we're not perfect for each other you're you and I'm me, but the way I see it we might not be meant for anyone else. I need to tell you why I love you. I just do, ever since the first time I held your eyes which by the way are just as blue.''

Miranda's eyes widened at Andy's sincere words.

''I left you once in Paris, I did that once and I hurt you but never again.'' Miranda was speechless, wonderful Sachs you came on to strong.

Looked scared of Miranda's answer. Her reply. Guts over fear Sachs.

''Say something Miri.''

Tentively, Andy met her vivid eyes. Scared of her words back to her. Her answer. Never seen Sachs look so afraid.

Wrote in syrup and then on Sachs.

''You can be a very lovely surprising charming person Andy Sachs whom I love. I love you.'' Kissed her response as well to Andy's mouth. In case her treacle got lost in translation. Never written her reply on someone before.

The strange delivery of _Miss You _Balloons the last thing on Andy's mind and burnt toast.

The Teacher watched them, clicking a smart camera from across the building. Listened.

Soon Sachs we'll meet again.


	11. Chapter 11

Andy knew it was him now, the_ I miss you Balloons._ He was playing with her, teasing her with a here I am, come and get me. The company that delivered had cooperated fully. He had come right into the store and personally picked them out.

The fuzzy camera never had got a good view and he knew exactly what spots to pick to be forever out of the frame. But she knew it was him when he had paid the clerk the missing index finger and little finger. He had held them right up for the perfect frame and just in case she missed that the credit card he had paid with was her mother's name. He was baiting her.

The address had been an industrial lot, nothing there. Except a single teddy bear sitting with a note. 'Andy, Can't wait to see you soon.'

She shook her head, looking out of the conservatory doors, at Miri and the girls, she had to forget him forget about the shadows he was bringing up. She was ready for him, she wasn't the same little girl he had terrorised. Jude had trained her well. She had dialled him the moment she had received the second delivery of Mylar balloons.

She had gone to a lot of trouble to keep her loved ones from getting hurt.

So far dating Miranda without Page Six getting wind of it was memorable and adventurous, Roy was an excellent decoy driver. Both of them tried not to break plans, choosing small intimate places for dinner dates. Often staying overnight at Andy's place, Miranda had to have Roy drive Aitana with the book to Andy's address along with her dry cleaning and shoes.

_Miranda wanted to make up for lost time together lost to pride, mainly hers, woke up one Saturday late morning finding Andy absent not in bed where she belonged, wrapping a robe around herself. Calling out for Andy who was on her iPod, sculpturing in an oversized shirt. Leaning against the doorway. Hands covered over Andy's eyes. _

_Removing her earbuds. Blaring volume of Far Away by Nickelback looping to Safety Suit song._

''_Hi.'' Lips pressed silkily to the back of her neck. Turned into her lap, lips pulled away teasing Andy by standing, letting the robe drop to her ankles. ''Andrea you promised to use your lovely talented fingers to work on my bust.''_

''_Miri you know how I like working devotedly on your bust.'' Brought to Andy naked._

_Roused by evening, hot tangled up in skin and long limbs pressed to Andy naked and slickened. Kissing her shoulder blade, nipping it with a soft bite. ''That night in Paris I wanted you so much like this Andy. If only we'd… '' Softly soothed. ''We're here now. Together.'' Propped up on her elbows Andy's dark eyes sparkled. ''You just called me Andy!'' Miranda denied this. Pinned gently, pressing her lean pelvis into her. ''You did.''_

_Silver lock brushed aside. ''Slip of the tongue.'' Andy smirked. ''I happen to adore any slip of your tongue Ms Priestly.'' Waggling her brows suggestively. Bursting out laughing. Andy loved her laugh._

_One evening setting aside her glasses and the revered Runway tome, leant forward blue eyes sparkling. ''When's your birthday? '' Andy's mouth quirked. '' August, I don't really like my birthday much.'' _

''_Are your parents close to you.'' Andy shrugged. ''Somewhat. I don't see them often.''_

_Miranda asked her their names. _

_Andy told her. '' Katherine and Richard Sachs.''_

''_Maybe you'd like to invite them for the holidays. I could meet them.'' Brought her arms around Andy's waist, pulled to. Andy shook her head. ''Nope. Not a good idea.''_

_Miranda hid hurt. ''What were you like younger? Did you grow up in Ohio?''_

_Andy shrugged. ''When I was 7, I was brought there, you've seen my resume. Why do you want to know so much?''_

''_Andrea I'm trying to establish a shred of your life here. Bond. Who was Chris?''_

''_Chris?'' Had she spoken in her sleep?_

''_He said your Chris's. He saw the polaroid's'.'' Miranda wondered what he meant by that._

_Andy stilled, knew who he was. The Artist. ''Chris, Christiane is my mom.''_

_Miranda was confused. ''Your mother? But you said your Mom's name is Katherine.'' _

_Was Andy adopted? '' Will I be allowed to meet her or not.'' Snide tone. Was it because she was older._

''_You can't.'' Andy stated tersely._

''_Why not?'' Pushing for a response._

''_Because she's dead.''_

''_Oh Andrea. When?'' _

'' _When I was younger.'' Andy looked away. ''Drop it. Just let it go, all right. There's some things that are none of your business or concern Miri.''_

''_None of my business, forgive me for just wanting for you to tell me something about you, one thing what you were like little or your family and you close off. I'm calling Roy.''_

''_Come on Miranda don't be like that. It's midnight. Roy's home.''_

_First and only argument. Andy slept on the couch, tried to make up with her the next morning as she dressed in a crisp silk blouse and slit skirt. Briskly ignored by Miri who slipped on her stilettos. Told hotly will not be seeing her tonight. Had a magazine to run. Roy saw for two days Andy Sachs was in the dog house._

_Heard from Aitana her delivery of chocolates had been trashed, sent flowers given to an in shock and awe clacker to bin._

_Andy ceded first._

_Met Miranda on the doorstep of her townhouse in the rain. ''Here you want to know me.'' Handed a small box with an album in it. Almost left her standing on the doorstep._

''_Andréa come back, it's pouring outside, come inside please.'' Both stepped inside. _

_Drying off. Given an Egyptian cotton towel, Miranda knew she was being petty but Andy had flown off the handle, telling her none of her business stung her…_

_Lit a fireplace on this rainy evening. Illuminated in firelight. ''Go on open it, you want to know me so much.''_

_Miranda opened it. _

''_That's me and my Mom in the Kabylie mountains she taught English there and in Tanzania and Mali, there we are in Kuwait and Bahrain. That's my dog Java when we came back to the States and there's Jude who you were so jealous about, he's my godfather. We travelled a lot, I don't have any more pictures because I just don't. Happy.''_

_Defensive. ''This isn't easy for me, letting someone in.'' Andy eyes held her blue ones, ''you have to promise to be patient with me.''_

''_Why. Tell me?'' Met pained brown eyes. ''Please Andy tell me.'' Wanted to be confided in. Ran her fingers through Andy's dark hair, saw the tears._

''_Because I caused my Mom's death.'' _

_After Andy's confession, was just held._

She hoped The Teacher hadn't figured out who she was close to, who she loved now, Jude had told her to walk away. But she couldn't walk away from Miranda. Never again.

Grabbed from behind, arms encircled Miri's waist brought into her lap, Andy seemed distant a moment ago, Miranda never usually felt delicious goose bumps from anyone's kiss except from Andy's mouth pressed to her shoulder blade, she had to go soon. Andy spent Sunday having brunch with her and Cass and Car who saw it instantly. They were together. A couple. Car declared. ''Took you both long enough.''

Her daughters knew. Apparently had seen it all along. So much for keeping secrets from those two.

Liat smirked at her clever granddaughters'.

Told they both had heaps of UST, unresolved sexual tension between them, and Andy probably never pursued their Mom because of being her assistant. Making less money and being terrified of their Mom.

Very much like Miranda, the twins noticed everything. Almost made Andy choke on her drink from Car's words. ''Will you move in?'' That question hung in the air this Monday morning. Four pairs of bright blue eyes stared at her.

Miranda didn't throw a lifeline of mercy to Cass and Car's mild interrogation on Andy's intentions.

''We're dating. Taking it slow.'' Looking for help from Miranda. An unsympathetic silver brow rose at Andy's word _slow._

''Why.'' Cassidy asked. Andy sputtered out. ''Cuz…'' A Mexican cartel interrogation was easier than being questioned by the girls.

Cass gave Andy advice. '' We're not ten, we're fifteen Andy we know Mom spent the night with you again in the guest bedroom and it wasn't playing Xbox in bed. Will you be sleeping over a lot?''

Andy had a hunch the twins wouldn't miss Miranda and her playing musical beds.

Car reasoned Andy's sleeping over. ''More economical if you stayed forever, you'd be a better alarm then Patricia. Just don't be naked around the house. Please.'' Cass adding ''we don't want to be traumatised.''

Miranda's turn to choke. Andy gave her a look at Dalton educated. Economical huh. Great Andy was an ADT. Liat added wryly. ''Imagine no more sneaking from room to room.''

''But you are serious about our Mom?'' Cass questioned Andy. Blue eyes looking at her intensely.

''Yes I love her.'' Held Miranda's eyes warmly. ''I think I'll stick around and I am moving in.'' Her mind made up she could still protect them, she would just be closer.

''Tonight.''

Hadn't told any them it was her birthday today. Andy couldn't think of a better present to herself.

Miranda stopped sipping her coffee. Her eyes widening with her smile. She had been asking Andy for weeks. 'I'll get some keys cut today.'

Andy put her cup in the sink navigating the drooling and still bandaged Patricia. ''No need, I still have keys from the protection duty.'' Miranda leaned forward kissing Andrea's cheeks, ''and when were you planning to return them?''

'Never.' Andrea swiped another buttered piece of toast from Cass's plate kissing the girls goodbye as she left. 'Bye Reds.'' Teased both. ''When I move home tonight I'll have boxes and bags look out I expect help. I'll need haulers.'' Andy balked, told for fifty bucks each, they were her movers. Miranda scolded them. '' You both will help freely.'' Groaned. ''Mom.''

Andy winked she'd tip them with a few ITunes cards in compensation.

Kissing Miranda goodbye. ''I will see you tonight.'' Given a squeeze.

Andy being a cop scared the hell out of Miranda. Andy stated a lot of bad people out there. It was her job.

''See you when you get home. Be safe.'' Andy held blue eyes softly. ''Always.''

Andy knew Miranda would be having a long day. Climbed into bed with Andy last night after she'd gone over the Book. Slept against her in the cramped guest bed. It would be nice to sleep next to her tonight, be beside Miri permanently. Beat Stephen finding Andy brewing fresh coffee at 6am for her dosing dragoness and leaving before Roy arrived. Stephen had the same problem rousing sleeping beauty Nigel.

Andy left, rushing down the pretty townhouse steps. 'Home' the word couldn't help make her smile from ear to ear.

_Andy Sachs Precinct_

Looking at the business card left for her at her precinct. Andy frowned she'd never heard of this Department of Government before. Tracing the embossed logo. No message or follow up. Why her?

Tucking it into her back pocket. Smiled and waved at the visiting children for school trip to the Precinct. Andy had to run across the street to Vinay's convenience store. Buy something yummy for Dingo since she was in such a buoyant mood.

Convince him with said treat to do her filing for her as a huge favour hell she'd throw in Knicks tickets if he'd cover so she could head home and sort out her apartment. Put in papers for furlough and take her holiday leave. Wanted to spend time with Miranda. Might take them to meet Jude.

The Teacher brushed shoulders with Sachs. Smirking, Andy hadn't recognised him. Pulled at his faded NY Yankees baseball cap at her. She even smiled at him. Not knowing. That was the best part. Priceless. Unrecognizable even to his victim once. Anonymous.

Watched Sachs these last few weeks, her pattern, amused as she stood in a vacant lot. Biding time, priming her for being unguarded in the perfect moment.

Left a little surprise for Sachs. A little belated hello again. Pa always told him not play with fire. Set the Go Pro camera to record what was timed. Tick. Tick. Sachs was about to have a terrible Monday morning.

Shame, ball is headed your way Sachs. Touchdown.

It was the size of four toothpaste tubes left. The IEDs.

The Teacher enjoyed freelance work and it got his hands on perks from groups on watch lists and SITE like this little darling, his new toy made by a brutal anti-American group in the headlines, he had wanted to try it out. Willing to work with the infidel just this once.

Now stuck with babysitting these four babies no wussies who all wanted death. Entered the States on student visas, The Teacher chided Homeland Security was lax and he sure as hell was no babysitter. If they fucked this up he'd arrange the meeting to heaven.

The Teacher exhaled, a step closer to Nevis soon his new Caribbean home. Deserved it. Nice to just lie back on soft sand in warm azure waters. Time to start putting people in the ground. The Teacher shrugged nonchalantly some people live, some people die.

The Teacher agreed never buy a product you don't try out first. Could be a dud or a blast. As the first one went off. He smiled. It was nice to see quality still mattered. The Teacher enjoyed carnage as the screams began. He loved the smell of burnt flesh and fear in the morning.

_Runway Offices_

Emily never made personal phone calls at Runway but she was today. Worried at the breaking news on her computer, an unidentified explosion in front of a police station. Numerous injuries and reports of deaths. Dialling someone who'd grown to matter to her.

He'd walked her home from the fashion show attack, even fed her Siamese cat. '' Mrs Meer's.'' As she'd been in shock. He was thoughtful, quite sweet and a hunk even if he knew Sachs well. Taken her out last Saturday to try Bachata dancing.

''Dom, pick up.'' His line went straight to voicemail.

She looked up to Miranda's pale face, who had been watching the screen.

''We have breaking news…some type of explosive device has gone off, numerous fatalities and heavily armed shooters are shooting at random even wounded.'' Watching live from news helicopters broadcasting.

Miranda first thought. _Andy. _That was her precinct.

_Andy Sachs Precinct_

Carried from the blowback, slammed into a car, Andy weaved unsteadily to her feet, dazed, clutching her ear, a buzzing and ringing in them, Andy had been lucky to be alive, as she saw the four shooters.

Andy saw their black headbands like Mumbai and Westgate here in the downtown financial district. Flanking in military formation, paramilitary trained with backpacks and AR 15s.

The Teacher watched on his IPad Air to his Go Pro linked to Wi-Fi. Come on little Andy prove to me your Chris's little girl.

''Come on baby girl don't disappoint me.''

Ducking her head down, Andy saw one shoot indiscriminately, this shooter couldn't be more than eighteen, tackled him from behind as he was away from the others, crashing into a glass store window, struggling to get free from Andy. Felt his Kevlar vest, kicked the AR away from him. Both cut from glass shards, winded by Andy bounding into him at full force. Aiming her gun.

''Hands.''

Spat at as she cuffed him. Andy hated spitters.

The Teacher shook his head disgusted at Andy's decency. She was playing by rules, rules of convention. Rules not followed. No sugar this is unconventional warfare, you noose an animal who bites you, you bite it back and execute. Blow its head off. He practically shouted at the mini screen. ''Kill him, I know you want to.''

Damn Jude, he'd taken the wildfire out of her. Clean ruined her. Extinguished and doused and took that darkness out of Andy, tempered it. Damn near domesticated. Less of that lethal DNA inside her The Teacher admired, Jude had bottled up all her darkness all the rage. So glad he was good at lighting matches. Like kerosene. Light it up. Incinerate.

He radioed his new 'friends' letting them know they had an armed cop holding their pal.

Heads up baby girl. Sachs up next. The baby bird's gotta leave the nest some time and little Andy it was time to cut your teeth.

Andy borrowed his snug Kevlar, rifling through his backpack. The Teacher praised, good conserve and reserve. Andy took an extra clip. Now you're using your head girl.

His eyes took in on his other monitoring of #2, 3 & 4 of his little chess pieces. This was just about to get interesting.

Dom shot at one. Trapped he'd been struck and hit in the shoulder, bleeding. The shooter made to aim up close.

A Head shot from a recoiled gun.

Dom never looked more relieved to see his ex-partner. Andy saw it, Dom bleeding, rushing over, taking off and pressing her jacket to it.

''Hang in there Dom…you're going be okay'' Dom grimaced, sputtering blood from the wound. ''I have to be, I'm taking Emily out ballroom dancing.''

Under less serious circumstances Andy would have found it hysterical. Ballroom dancing. Dating Emily Charlton. Em with Dingo. Good grief he'd have his hands full with that redhead. ''Hang on to that. I'm going to get help.'' Getting his blood on her hands.

Saw them mowing down the school trip, Andy saw one terrorist taken down by a sniper, scanned the area for the sniper, saw them concealed. Not the police, SWAT didn't shoot that well.

The Teacher blinked. They're here. Ruining a perfectly good homecoming and reunion. Typical party crashers. How rude, his Mama always hated ill manners.

The Teacher saw the one shooter Andy had left alive and handcuffed. Time to step on this one's neck. Couldn't leave a bitching little chismoso. Gripping a La Loupe, twining it.

The other attacker took a hostage.

He had a kid.

Ran to the subway. Chased by a sprinting Andy, feeling the vibration and air of the tunnel, as Andy pushed passed pedestrians. ''Get down.''

Andy held her gun in front of herself, he defiantly held the child in front of himself as a shield. Very big and brave use a child. Pressing the muzzle to her temple.

''Put her down. You put her down very gently.'' Andy's eyes never leaving his gleaming zealot ones.

Talking to the little girl. ''Hey I'm Andy…'' Andy read her name tag. '' Hey Dakota this will be over very soon. I promise you. '' She was seven. Shaking against him. Andy vowed this little girl wasn't dying today.

''Just close your eyes hun.'' Andy saw she did that. Good.

Andy took the shot. Lunging forward to the little girl, gathered to her.

Three people ran forward at her. ''NCIS.''

_Runway Offices_

Had watched with her heart in her mouth, dialled again it went to Andy's voice mail. Nigel tried to reassure at the looping story on Channel 9 that it did not show someone who resembled Andy. Didn't want to admit it to Miranda but it did look like Andy lying there.

Sure it was Andy hurt or dead.

Miranda pressed at her phone ringing, Cass and Car, tapped receive call, both frantic. They'd seen the news.

Aitana's phone rang. Answering it.

''I have to get to the hospital. It's bad, my brother he's been shot.''

Miranda nodded, had Roy take them. Growing more worried as Roy drove them that Andy's phone read out of service.

_NCIS Safe house Downtown NYC_

G, Kensi and Deeks observed Detective Sachs through cameras, seated in the holding room. What did Hetty want with her? A civilian. In Deeks opinion a fine cop, dark hair, long legs and hot. Kensi gave him a look at his admiring words. ''Kensi what?''

''Deeks.'' Even after their mutual acknowledgement of their thing and Afghanistan, Deeks still knew how to make Kensi Blye jealous.

Andy didn't have her gun, her badge or id. Or her phone, Miranda would be frantic. Where the hell was she? Brought here by NCIS. Glancing at her watch, she'd been here since mid-morning.

What she did still have was Dom's blood on her hands. Wiping at them. Hadn't had this much blood on her since…felt it slick on her palms. Curling her fingers.

The locked door opened.

''Hello Andrea. We meet again.''

Set down a small toy soldier near Andy.

''You.'' Andy remembered her. Jude's friend.

Hetty Lange head of Office of Special Protects NCIS smiled, still saw a precocious seven year old in that chair. Ghostly resemblance of Chris. Half expected Chris's warm moniker _The Duchess of deception. _

''You saved that child, your mother would have been proud.'' Andy swallowed her lump in her throat. Recalling vividly.

''You knew my mom. Came to my house the Christmas before when we were hiding. Your name was Sylvia, you brought me to The Sachs house that day, told me this was my new life.''

''Yes that's right. Your mother was an Outcome Agent, an exceptional operative.'' Hetty placed a file from under her arm to Andy. Indicated to open it.

Andy did so trembling. Had always wanted to know. Have answers.

''It's time you know your Mom.'' Hetty sat down across from Andy Sachs.

Flicking through typed dossier and handwritten field reports and photos, Cultural Support and SAD, Special Activities Division a Paramilitary Operations Officer. Apt at asymmetric warfare and pseudo operations and counter insurgency. Her cover was teaching and governess work in the Persian Gulf.

Hetty had removed the crime scene and morgue photos out of decency. Andy had seen the body, been next to it when found by Jude.

Knew it wasn't a home invasion then. Clearing her throat. ''The men who killed my mother. Why? I need to know who they were, their names.'' Needed to know, deserved that.

''Patience. All in good time Dt. Sachs.''

Hetty indicated her other folder, given access to classified information

Hetty frowned. '' First and foremost is this a path you want to step on Andy?''

Hetty looked at Andy squarely. ''Before I tell you their names I need you to understand once you embark on this journey, there is no point of return. Certain relationships must be severed or they become liabilities in emotional attachment.''

''This contains all your answers. At a cost.''

Andy brows furrowed. Dawning on her. Meant Miranda. No. Not giving her up. Pushed the file away.

Hetty was impressed, the information dangled in front of Sachs, and names she wanted and yet chose love.

Had Christiane's heart. Seeped her goodness.

''I've been watching you for quite some time Andrea, I will give you 24 hours to think on it and come to a decision.'' Andy shook her head. Reached one already. Walking away. Miranda was worth more. Much more. Hetty respected Andy's conviction.

''Andrea empty your back pockets.'' Andy did so.

Hetty wrote her number on the card she'd left at the Precinct for Andy. ''If you change your mind at any time. Reach me on this number.''

Something metal was pressed into Andy's palm, a boxed star and a coin with a Latin inscription of _transins adiuva nos_, meant I go overseas to give help.

Hetty clasped Andy's hand warmly. ''Think of me as a Gatekeeper.''

Free to go.

Lifting a hood off of Andy Sachs who was left on the corner of Lexington. Her phone now worked.

G asked Hetty. ''We surveilling Sachs?'' Curious how Sachs fit in with _le Tenia_ and also Mr Joshua aka as The Teacher.

Hetty looked at G firmly. ''Sachs is one of ours. Mr Callen.''

_Miranda's Townhouse_

Tried the key. Andy grumbled so much for moving in today. Arms flung around her. ''Miranda.''

Smoothing back her silvery hair. ''Hey it's okay I'm alive and here.'' Felt Miri shaking against her. ''I thought you were…you didn't answer your phone.'' Andy had been missing for hours.

Taking in Andy's condition. Looked queasy at blood. ''It's not mine.'' The blood is Dom's and the two terrorists. Still splattered like speckles on her face and v t-shirt.

''Andrea you can barely stand.'' It was the shock. Held by Miri. Went upstairs. ''Have to help me.''

Undressed lovingly and cleaned up by Miranda's ministrations. Andy was refreshed.

The twins ordered pizza, Andy insisted she was fine again. Indicating to choose any film not action. Settled on a romcom.

Tomorrow she'd visit Dom, heard Emily was staying all night at the hospital with him, Miranda sent over via Roy dinner for her and a few essentials. Andy decided next morning she'd go bright and early to her apartment and pack it up for their new life together. See her landlord, didn't care if she lost her deposit.

Liat had noticed the three items in Andy's jeans pocket. Was going to wash and salvage her garments too much blood. Liat traced the card.

Read it. Henrietta Lange, Operations Manager, Office of Special Projects, NCIS. Liat knew a Henrietta once who went by Hens and Hetty.

Andy had left an overnight bag she'd changed into yoga pants and a cotton t-shirt, barefoot on smooth tiles as doorbell rang. Grabbing her wallet.

Greeted. Cass and Car ordered enough for The NY Giants team. 58 bucks. The delivery boy thanked her for the tip, Andy grumbled setting down the bags and gourmet pizza box.

''Your phone. '' Andy shook her head. ''That's not my phone.''

The delivery boy looked confused. ''I think it is.'' Shown a photo of herself on the screensaver.

The delivery boy had seen it on the wall. Had other deliveries to make tonight.

It was left for her. Andy knew that.

Scrolling on it to photos of her and Miranda, rotated to when she was a child with her lab, up to now.

Ringing. Andy pressed _Accept._

''Hello again Andy. You've grown. Remember me?''

His gravelly voice prickled her spine. Frozen in recognition, a shiver of remembrance, her heart racing. Hadn't heard it since she was seven years old. Master at getting inside her head. His voice sent her into a tailspin of fear like crawling underneath her skin. Slithering. Andy thought she was ready for him. Wasn't.

The Teacher bid Andy a Happy Birthday.

''Look at all the cake and presents all for you. Remember that. Balloons did you enjoy those and fireworks you used to like them, I went to a lot of trouble, some gratitude would be appreciated here Princess.'' Testy.

''Andy.'' Cassidy called.

''Get back inside.'' Harshly barked at. Looked very upset at Andy but went inside.

Shutting the door on the steps. ''Who's that? Is that Car, nope its Cass, she's sure pretty, so's the spare, love the horse sweater. What's that name they're called by Miri? Bobbsey's. Cute.''

Andy blood ran ice. He'd been listening or paying someone to listen.

''Easy little one you'll have an aneurysm.'' The Teacher was close by, watching. Only saw parked tinted cars on this upscale neighbourhood. Scanning each vehicle for him.

''Are you trying to find me? Oh Andy hide and seek was always my favourite too. Olly olly oxen free Andy, guess what you're it.'' Barking out a deep rumbling laugh.

''Sugar we haven't played in a long time let's play.''

''So little one what am I going to do with you? Been ages. I missed ya. I always thought what happened to Chris's little girl. Breaks my heart.'' Andy was swallowing hard.

'' Now Andy my girl, enough recollecting have you ever heard of counting coup.'' Andy didn't answer.

''I asked you a question young lady.''

''No.''

''Counting coup is when a warrior brave would touch the first person in battle to die without detection. Which one do I reach out to? Which one dies Andy.''

Lining up his optical sight. ''Tough decision which one's head blown off would break you. Will it be Bobbsey 1 or Bobbsey 2, these decisions gotta be someone in my scope, how about Liat she's old or no _her._''

''She's stunning. My compliments. _Miranda _or you like to call her Miri. Am I right Andy? Would you miss her? Oh you would.''

''I've heard it. When she moans your name out.'' The Teacher ear bone mike crackled. Andy still couldn't find him. Trying to find a vantage point. Where was he? The homes across the street were dark, Andy couldn't find him.

''Peeling down her panties, wet, I wonder what she'd taste like, bet she's sweet…mmm velvety and smooth.''

Andy mouth hardened at his vulgar words. He did not talk about Miranda like that to her. Not to her.

''Stay the fuck away from her.'' Andy hissed.

''Now there you go again back talking. Kiddo.'' The Teacher warned. ''Didn't your Mama ever teach you not to antagonise a man with a big…sniper rifle. That's right she didn't get to teach much. Did she. I suppose I'll have to school you. Give you an education of not to push my buttons. Consequences happen, bad ones.''

The Teacher. '' Look at your phone.''

Andy looked down at her phone, from the scope saw the red spot on Miranda through the window from his live viewpoint. ''Here's the first, will I, won't I. It's up to you, your move Andy make me stop.''

Andy gasped at the red spot had moved to her forehead. ''No. I…please you own me. Always have.'' Whimpering out. ''I'm begging you please don't hurt her…them. Hurt me instead.''

''What was that you said, I own you. Is that what I just heard? Andy Sachs belongs to me.''

''Yes.'' Andy sunk to her knees in despair. The sniper rifle shot. Hitting a light bulb silently with Andy's heart in her mouth.

''Come now deep breaths pull yourself together sugar, shake it off. Just having some fun with you.''

The Teacher smirked at least Sachs hadn't wet herself like last time.

''Now we understand each other, Miranda is yours but here's the crux, you my dear our mine. How are we going to ensure our future together?''

''Simple, by you doing a gesture of goodwill. Give her up because if you don't I'll make gravy out of them. I'll send them to their DA daddy piece by piece and I'll let you find Miranda after I've tasted her.''

Andy closed her eyes. Pressing her lips together. He'd won. ''Why are you doing this?''

The Teacher shrugged. ''Because I can.''

''You are sick and twisted.''

''Yes I am Andy, but we'll get along when I'm inside you again. I want you to go and work for Hetty Lange and in return Priestly lives. I am a reasonable man. Because I am so generous the whole little family can live, let them carry on living their safe content lives.''

''No. You're very matter is killing. That's not it.'' Andy's mouth hardened.

''You need something.''

''True, but I give you my word no harm to them and Andy honey I've never gone back on my word. Class dismissed.''

Andy agreed. Never be the same. Be a traitor

Couldn't go inside just yet. Dialling Hetty. ''About that offer of yours I accept.''

Looked at Miranda through the glass. Had to do this.

The Teacher's words to Andy, Miranda Priestly is your past. I am your future.

Everyone was asleep, Andy memorised their last night in bed together every stroke and caress, watching Miranda in sleep, detangled herself from her warm skin, Andy quietly dressed and began packing her things, Goodbye Miranda. For good.

Stepping down onto the front foyer from soft carpeted steps.

Liat stood. ''Andy why are you amscraying in the middle of night?''

Andy didn't turn ''I have to leave.''

''Tell Miri I'm sorry. Goodbye.''

Liat looked worried. ''Don't you have any words? An explanation to my daughter, something more to say to her. A reason.''

''Tell her there was no us. Be happy without me.'' Placing her house key on the front table.

Liat frowned something had happened tonight. ''You don't mean that. What has happened?''

''I just can't be here anymore. We can't be together.''

Called after by Liat. Andy Sachs didn't turn back and began to walk away.

That had been twelve months ago.

Miranda pinched her patrician nose, pouring over shots at a Gala party four nights ago in LA she'd attended, stopping on one, her heart clenched, Andrea was in the photograph of attendees. It was without a doubt her.

Pangs. She did not love Andy Sachs not anymore, leaving her that late evening. Not even having the decency or bravery to talk about it. Not Sachs. Just run away. Left again. Had cold feet.

Couldn't even face her.

Miranda had been upset by Andy's sudden silent selfish departure. In that week she'd tried phoning Andrea to talk. Just talk. Left voice mails. First ones promising she'd fix or make up for whatever she'd done. Tried again over and over for weeks not one call back from Andy. Others were from The Dragon Lady.

The Ice Queen came over to her apartment that same day. Numb, told Andy had moved. At a loss to where, called Andy's work. To be told by phone, Ms Priestly, Detective Sachs is no longer with the NYPD. Quit her job.

Told to be happy without her, Miranda was elated every day without Andy Sachs. Cut ties even with Dom, Emily's fiancé and Miranda's new assistant Aitana. Dom was disgusted with his once friend's behaviour to Miranda.

Nigel stepped into his Editor's office. Peering at the photos, was that Andy on some date's arm. It was. Sure it was Six. Frowning she looked great. Sensational. In a Roberto Cavalli red dress she rivalled Maggie Q.

Trying to cover it up with his hand, non-discretely.

''Nigel I saw her.'' Nigel knew that tone. It was I don't want to talk about it or I will slash your department budget.

Oh boy she'd seen Six. Nigel wondered why Andy just left. Broke Miranda's heart. It wasn't like Six. He'd been so wrong thinking Andy would never hurt Miranda.

''Miranda are you meeting the girls in Boston?''

''Yes, I am we're going to enjoy some sightseeing and holiday shopping together.'' Her face relaxing at the mention of her twins. It would be Christmas in 4 weeks.

Last weekend meant to phone two locals who wanted to show them Boston.

Miranda swivelled in her chair, pressing her IPhone to contacts, tapped by accident another app. Nigel saw photos of Andy Sachs. Looked both so happy like nothing would break them apart. Miranda recalling that shot of Andy in jean shorts, gardening, planting bulbs covered in soil, twins turned the hose on her.

Adjusting his horn rimmed glasses, kindly spoke. ''I'm sure there's a good reason Miranda.''

Nigel tried to broach maybe Andy had been affected by the attack at her Precinct. PTSD.

Told thickly. ''Yes well if you happen to run into Six do ask her what was it. I'd love to know.''

Nigel knew when to leave The Ice Queen well alone.

Crossing in red ink the image of Andy smiling at the camera. At least she looked alive and happy.

_NCIS _

Sachs was a lot like G, closed off and guarded. She had seen Miranda at the Gala, hadn't seen Miri in ten months. Only in Runway's Letter from the Editor.

Had listened to every message left for her. Heard in Miri's voice, the hurt and pain she'd caused that. Had read in Page Six, Stephen and Miranda separated.

Stopped herself from calling so many times, reminding herself she was one step closer to her goal. Even if the price was Miranda hating her. Miranda was safe, the girls were safe.

Learned to live without Miri for months now was hard.

Reorganizing her capabilities kit. To Hetty's delight, Andy had been trained up in a short time. Combative training, situational awareness and CQC. Took after Chris abilities.

Mentored and paired with Granger, Assistant Director of NCIS, the team were surprised that a new untried agent would be assigned to him.

Granger seemed to like Andy more than he liked anybody. Andy realised why. As he took her arm at the Gala. Owen without thinking said to her. '' You're a lot like Christiane.'' Owen knew Chris.

Andy's startled eyes held Owen's, he knew her Mother. She was hungry to know more, hear more.

Brought against Owen, he held her arm. '' Remember Sachs who you aren't, tonight you're Bronwyn Lancret Whitehead. Art dealer part time broker of other rare special items. Andy Sachs does not exist.'' Andy knew what he meant. The past was the past.

Watching Miranda with her date for an hour was wearing on Bronwyn Lancret Whitehead was ready to kill Miri's date…chafing at his hand on hers, eyes bright at something he said. Placed a tanned palm on her waist. Playing with her wrist, fingers tracing her palm. Watch it buddy. ''Nell, Eric who's that over there at the table to my far left.''

Nell zoomed in on the couple, running analysis. ''that's a Miranda Priestly, Runway Editor I read it from time to time.'' Cut off by Andy impatiently. ''I know her, who is he?''

''Somers Tolaram. Tycoon family money made by textiles mainly pashminas and heads a Luxury Hotel line, he's a civilian, drives a Lamborghini Aventador.'' Giving Eric the eye, what was up with Andy? Something had her irritated. Yanked her chain taunt.

Andy repeated the name. Somers. '' What the hell are they doing? '' Eric answered helpfully. ''Dancing.''

If he put his hand any lower, or tangoed she'd find a reason to have him wind up sedated and bagged to Kashmir to go shave his pashminas himself.

Granger saw them. ''Sachs the funder is leaving soon. We need to hear his conversation with the Abu Sayyaf cell leader... Remember our target Andy.'' She felt like she was being scolded by Owen. He was telling her to get her head back in the game.

Andy looked one last time. ''I'm on it.''

Not seen by Miranda. She headed for the target. Pushing through the crowd.

Spilling her drink of fluted champagne on him. ''I'm so clumsy. Is that silk? What a shame. I am so sorry, I'll pay for the dry cleaning'' Feeling his broad chest as she dabbed at her spill. Deliberately bending closer, the dress was very low cut. ''aren't you fit as a Mallee Bull.''

Andy had the terror funder's attention. ''You are Australian like myself?''

She had the accent down perfectly. ''Yes, Born and bred. Echuca.'' Kensi had competition.

Sachs was good.

G, and Sam insisted it sounded like Deeks infamous Sven.

Not amused at being left a koala and a kangaroo stuffed animals and a copy of Crocodile Dundee and a case of Fosters on her desk. ''Very funny guys, it was authentic.''

Typing in Somers Tolaram's name on her laptop.

Wincing at Miranda's Mr Charming. Not confident she could convince Nell or Eric to make Somer's have five years' worth of unpaid parking tickets. Get his beloved car towed and impounded. Conveniently left in a ghetto. A man's fancy shiny sports car was a sign of a certain envy.

It had been the worse evening got to see the person she loved more than anything in the world dine, dance and leave with him and had to hurt someone who respected her, Dom. Emily's date.

Embraced suddenly. '' Sachs! What are you doing here in LA?'' Dom took in his ex-partner. She looked well but not at all pleased to see him. About to call Emily over. Andy blinked Emily was expecting. Pregnant with Dom's child. Happy for them. Hiding it. ''I was trying to reach you, I want you to be our baby's godmother.''

''I think your mistaken I'm not that person you think I am. I suggest and I'm saying this kindly. Walk away and leave me alone.''

Dom blinked at the tone on Andy. This was his ex-partner, his friend. ''No I guess you're not, that person.'' Thought he knew Andy Sachs.

Andy saw she'd made her point brutally.

Sitting with her legs tucked up, Andy overlooking the lights of LA from the hills. Hoping a fraction of Miranda missed her. Even a little bit. Andy mused darkly if Tolaram was sharing the night with Miranda.

The next morning, Andy decided she had to see Miranda again just once, across the street Andy bought some flowers, trying to duplicate her favourite blooms would leave the bouquet at the front desk to Ms Priestly.

Sitting concealed in the lobby, Andy watched from the lobby lounge mirror and reflections happily saw her. Andy's face fell as she saw him. Still dressed in last night's tuxedo walking with Miranda. He was rumpled clearly had spent the night. It had been twelve months apart. Had hoped she wasn't replaceable. Was.

Got up and left. Heartbeats breaking.

Made sure not to be seen.

Andy shook away that memory. She'd successfully alienated everyone who cared about her, who mattered to her.

Owen Granger watched Sachs stoically, Hetty had told him to watch over Andy, he didn't need to be told to. Would always watch over anything of Chris's back.

Joined the debriefing room. Hetty announced solemnly. ''We have a situation.''

_Eleven Hours Ago_

Caroline and Cassidy knew they shouldn't be at this party in Boston at a stranger's house but their friend had made them come along. Charlie apparently knew them. Sort of.

Supposed to be in the lobby of the Ritz Carlton meeting Mom and then dinner at Maura Isles.

Not here with Charlotte. Lots of bored rich kids, one bartender handed them drinks with a wink, he was at least twenty. Cropped dirty blond hair and a bemused smile urged. ''Go on. Just sip it.''

Car made a face as she drank. Cass spat half of hers out. Where was Charlie? Cass tugged her twin. ''Come on, I can hardly hear in here. Let's find her. Then we can leave.''

When their Mom found out they would face the wrath of The Dragon Lady. Be grounded till 20 they'd just turned sixteen. Seeing it was a wild party, moving through crowds, boys and girls up against each other not dancing, making out.

Charlotte was found. Her mouth had been engaged with a frat boy's. ''Fine we're leaving okay, quit being such babies.'' The Priestly twins were real goody goody sometimes.

Charlotte was new to Dalton, just moved to New York 9 months ago.

The young blond bartender watched the three girls, the effects of his drinks were beginning. Good. His shift was done right now.

The Trader would be very pleased. Fresh and innocent.

Car was dialling a cab, if they timed it right would return to their Hotel and Mom would never know about this.

''Excuse me can I give you three a lift.'' Smiling at them with pearly white teeth. Nik short for Nikolai always had away with females. Looked like he could be a Calvin Klein underwear model and an adorable accent. Persuaded to accept by Charlie who gave them a look of he's gorgeous, don't refuse and ruin it.

Car and Cass hesitated. Car spoke. ''I guess.''

Missed his Vory tattoos on his hand and fingertips.

They were in Nikolai's safe hands he'd drive them to exactly where they belong.

Cass felt weird turning to Car who had slumped, passing their hotel. ''Drop us here.'' Slurring the words. ''Right here. Stop.'' Cass realised, something was wrong she felt sick, and so sleepy, was she drugged. Nikolai face was blurry.

Driving them. Falling asleep from roofies. Discarding their phones with gloved hand out his window.

Nikolai drove pass their hotel, smiling at his three unconscious passengers. The Trader would be impressed. 1 daughter of head of the CIA as ordered and these two untouched beauties, Nikolai wasn't just a Kazan hood from St Petersburg or a little boy. Probably earn stars on his knees as a lieutenant tonight.

_The Trader's Home_

Cold eyes swept over Nikolai's delivery. '' Who are they? This is not one girl. What did I say explicitly? I said take the girl. Only daughter of the Director of Central Intelligence Agency. I ordered you to take one girl, I did not say take three girls. Did I. Nikolai?''

Nikolai shook his head at her. ''I thought it would be a good decision to take them as well.'' The Trader's brow rose, stepping closer to Nikolai she could see his adam's apple bobbing up and down with fear of her.

Her fingers traced a path up his arm. ''That is the problem you thought. I don't pay you to think. I pay you to follow my instructions. My precise instructions.''

Nikolai watched her hand trailing up his tattooed arm. ''I thought you would like them, you could sell them. Their virgins.''

The Trader studied the limp girls, he had caused her such a headache. Her fingers traced the still cheek of one of the identical girls with flame red hair. Her mind calculating. ''They are pretty.''

Nikolai agreed. Letting out the breath he had been holding. His smile widening ''I knew you would be pleased.'' The Trader's blood red painted manicured fingers traced his knuckles the tattooed dots, a diamond and the word for north meaning Nikolai had been in a prison in the North for the most violent prisoners and the others meaning he had killed, stolen, raped... He had been a bad boy.

''Come Nikolai I want to show you my gratitude fully. Take off your shirt.'' Nik couldn't believe his luck, The Trader wanted him, his mind already thinking of the empire they could build the power they could have. The money he would have. Unbuttoning his silk shirt, revealing the tattoos all along his smooth chest. The wolf image on his arm. The Trader watched, hungry, smiling, he was dangerous she liked that. She was too.

She moved into his arms leaning so close. He closed his eyes expecting her crimson lips to kiss him. He screamed in pain. Nikolai was stabbed with a letter opener through his hand, held. ''That is for disobeying me.''

The Trader released him as Nikolai crumbled on the ground cradling his hand, blood dripping on her expensive carpet. Hate in his eyes. ''Leave.''

What to do with these two uninvited guests. Opening each of their purses. Her eyes lit at their IDs.

If they were nobodies she'd feed them both to her pets. Typing in their parent's names. The Google search satisfied The Trader's interest.

Valuable. Very valuable.

These two red heads were very special indeed. Must be treated with care and consideration and with The Trader's full hospitality. Sisters. Twins meant to be kept together.

The Trader always wanted a sister instead she was saddled with brothers' oafish oxen louts, ambitious less except whoring in the Federation, brothers she committed fratricide on. Dear papa should have given her that present that day when she was ten instead of to them.

The Trader's name was Gaukhar Zubeidat, she was Chechen and Avar, head of her late father's _Vor V Zakone_ syndicate up and down the East Coast.

What fortunate providence, they'd live tonight. Lucky Sukas.


	12. Chapter 12

_Boston_

Andy Sachs had no idea why Miranda was being pushed back into her path or orbit twice this week, why now, Cass and Car had been taken along with a High Priority, NCIS needed to get back.

Arriving in Boston, touching down. Would have to face Miranda again, face to face and neutralize all of her warm feelings for her. How was she going to be in the same room and not react to Miranda and her loss?

David was his less cocky self, had been told agents would be arriving to question and begin the investigation, the only thing he wanted was his daughters found today. Rushed over to the hotel last night to his ex-wife the minute she phoned him. David was in Newport.

Miranda was sitting down, David squeezed her hand, and she had been distraught crying all night. Liat was flying in this afternoon. Both looked like they had been up all night and through hell.

Jane Rizzoli questioned hotel staff in the lobby and had checked with security and hotel management, Miranda's twins' Louis Vuitton luggage had been located in the lobby, packed. They had checked out. To go where?

Miranda was meeting Cassidy and Caroline there. She knew they would have stayed and waited in the hotel lobby for her. Why did they leave?

Seen on the grainy hotel elevator camera with a school friend. Charlotte was her name. Jane Rizzoli had a feeling Charlotte was a VIP, never encountered this Government Department before. Office of Special Projects.

All three missing now. Without a trace.

David's aide announced. ''NCIS is here to see you both.''

Miranda looked up, words dry in her throat at the sight of Andréa. This could not be happening her, her twins gone and now Andréa here.

Andy squashed wanting to reach out to Miri.

Andy met her narrowing blue eyes, looked away from coldly by Miranda, Andy didn't expect a better greeting, she herself was putting a lot of effort in not caring. Keep your defenses strong Sachs you cannot be with her again. Ever. Chastising herself for reacting. Just move forward, already cut Miranda out of her life entirely by leaving her that night.

David Sayers demanded FBI progress on finding his daughters.

Granger's gravelly voice corrected. ''We're not the FBI.'' The NCIS team leader Assistant Director Owen Granger asked soon to be NY Senator Sayers to take a seat. Introducing himself to Ms Priestly, David's ex-wife.

Andy winced, Granger was sometimes to blunt. Need a quick course in sensitivity training.

''This was received an hour ago, a ransom demand.''

Andy had asked Kensi to present it.

The Trader a beautiful looking woman sat in the frame from the recorded clip. ''Greetings NCIS. I have someone you want back.''

The camera feed showed Charlotte looking terrified. ''If her father does not comply with my demands of certain drone surveillance, I am afraid he will be not hearing a salutation of father again.'' Andy studied her intensely.

The Trader's history made Andy sick.

''I also have acquired these two lovely girls, twins imagine my good fortune who they are the daughters of…Cassidy and Caroline say hello to your Mommy and Daddy.'' Shown the twins, Andy saw Miranda flinch. David balled his fist. Meant to shake them up, it did.

''I have since they are such delightful company decided not to have them placed on reserve in my annual auction and they will remain unharmed, subject only if my demands and expectations of ransom are met. If not their stay with me will become unpleasant.''

''My demands are release of my son Imran and 25 million dollars. I warn you, disobey my rules and I will have Charlotte here, along with Cassidy and Caroline bidded on and bought by a very special client and you can watch. You will be sent instructions in twenty four hours. ''

The site went dead.

''Give her what she wants.'' David stated.

Owen's expression darkened, looking hard at David Sayers who was considered political royalty. ''We can't do that.''

Miranda looked incredulous at NCIS Assistant Director's blunt declaration. This was her daughters' lives at sake. Find this Imran and give him back to her. All she wanted was her daughters back safe, with her.

''That woman holding my daughters' hostage said my girls would be harmed if not. Find him or release him. Please.'' Miranda looked desperate.

''Her son is Imran Zubeidat a now captured jihadist ISIS fighter in Syria taken in custody by Agent Sachs. We do not want to release him into mainland US soil.''

Photos of him on Twitter and in the Benghazi US Mission attack and training with the AQAP, Miranda saw he looked older than Cass and Car's in age. Mean eyes.

Meeting Andréa's caught eyes fully. ''What did she mean by, Cassidy and Caroline in an auction?''

Avoiding that question, Andy didn't want her to know.

''Andréa tell me what auction, you owe me that at least.'' Miranda asked.

Andy pressed her lips together. ''Miranda maybe you shouldn't hear this… Her team could tell there was history between them. The silvery haired lady really didn't like Sachs. G. Callen got that same look from ex-girlfriends so did Deeks. Especially.

Cut off by Mir. ''I demand to know. Tell me.'' Took on with unflinching artic blue. Andy remembered Miranda's lips got very tight when she was angry and her voice became strident but soft.

Andy exhaled. ''The Trader is a dealer in arms, securities technology, organ trade and harvesting, exotic animals and mainly human trafficking particularly sex trafficking. Her organization primarily funds terrorism.''

''Virgins are very desirable, highest prices are paid by The Trader's clientele.'' Saw Miranda looked horrified and paler, Andy abruptly stopped her words. Miranda motioned to continue, gripping her armrest.

''Once they are traded and bought likelihood of finding them is highly unfavourable.'' Couldn't meet Miri's alarmed eyes any longer.

Miranda voice shook. ''So in eleven hours my twins are no more.''

Andy rushed after her.

_The Elevator_

Caught. Arms encircled her. ''It's going to be okay.'' Andy repeated over and over again. Miranda asked vulnerably. ''How? I can't lose them Andréa. I can't.'' Slumped down.

''I will find them. Trust me.'' Held Miri's face with both hands. ''I will get them back for you.''

Miranda was in Andy's arms stiffening at her touch. ''Why would I ever trust you Andréa Sachs.'' Releasing herself from Andy, pushed away from her, wiping her ashen face shakily. Dropped her key card in haste.

Saw Andréa held it.

Stopping on her floor. Snatched her dropped room key card from Andy's hand.

Andy followed Miranda to her hotel suite door and met another pair of blue eyes not happy to see her. Liat.

''I suggest you leave Miri well alone. It would be best.'' Given a look Andy knew not to cross.

''Liat I will leave her alone for good. Promise.'' Andy stepped away.

Shut the door on Sachs. Liat exhaled Andréa Sachs was here in Miri's life again, wonderful, Sachs had systematically cruelly broken her daughter's heart and didn't care one iota.

Liat stroked her daughter's back. ''Tell me what has happened.''

''Cassidy and Caroline have been taken. Mère they'll be…Andréa's here and I…''

Listened, wiping tears in Miriam's eyes gently. Smoothing her daughter's sharp cheekbone. Stroking ivory skin. ''I promise Cass and Caroline will be found somehow.'' Weeping more into her mother's arms.

Her twins were her only joy and she was supposed to keep them safe and protected and now…

Liat held her daughter, her joy.

Miranda was calming down in a bath. The door knocked as Liat got it. Irritated, Miriam needed to rest. If not she'd collapse. Not be disturbed. If it was Sachs again, would receive such an earful.

Told the young waiter coldly. ''I did not order this.'' Room service bought in a tray for both.

Liat realised Sachs.

Why Andy Sachs would want to get away from Miri as quickly as possible that night but now care for her daughter still. Be so thoughtful by this gesture. Pondering the mystery that was Sachs?

Deciding not to tell her daughter who ordered lunch. For the best, only just upset her again. Sachs was extremely gifted in doing that.

Wrapped in a robe, Miranda thanked her mother for ordering what she liked but hardly could eat, pushing it around on her plate, tasted nothing. Numb.

''Miriam you must eat.'' Liat scolded her. Remembered once being as lost.

Watching her mother flicking through a small leather book from her purse. Why her mother wouldn't let her have Aitana put it all in an IPhone. Refused sternly. Had complied without fuss to have all of her things sent over and her small flat in Fulham put up for sale nine months ago.

Briskly insisted in her own unique manner had grown to like the NY weather immensely. Staying, someone had to bring the twins up properly and still watch over her only daughter.

Nigel now knew where Miranda inherited her sharp tongue from. Kept him on his toes many a brunch together.

Miranda's identical blue eyes to Liat's saw her numbers revealed from under her sleeve moving up. Never discussed it. All she knew was her mother's family died in the war and she came to England on her own.

Miranda craned a look at a small photo in the pages. Was that her mother's sister and brother? Her Aunt and Uncle. All smiling in the grey photo, so young and carefree, Miranda had never seen her mother look so less haunted. Closed before she could look at it closer, better.

Dialling a number, spoke for a moment. Hanging up.

''I have to go see someone, I will back in an hour Miriam.''

Frowning, questions tumbled out of her mouth. ''Where are you going? Who are you meeting with? Assured her daughter with only a cryptic.

''I am reaching out to a friend.''

_The Trader's Home_

Gaukhar did not like to be upset it put her whole day out.

With gloved hands she stroked a feline cub, handed it to Cassidy. ''The mother bore it last month. Hold it like that.'' Nursing it with a bottle.

Caroline was bruised and Charlotte was shaking silently.

Gaukhar eyes narrowed on Nikolai. ''Mothers are very maternal are they not Nikolai and Musa? Fiercely protective of dangers from all hostile environments and predators.'' Both hastily nodded.

''Take my guests back with the pet.'' Gaukhar ordered her oldest bodyguard Abdul who was _teip_ to her. Had her physician look over the girls, shook up from what had happened. Musa and Nikolai had tried to rape them. Prevented.

Clicking her tongue at the amazon parrots with nuts and berries. Held a cashew, one took it from her mouth. ''See tame.''

Strolling her menagerie of caged rare endangered untamed animals, slow loris, a pair of black panthers and a jaguar, a cheetah, white antelopes from Niger and hyenas, Sumatran and Snow tigers, golden monkeys and her rarest prizes Amur and Arabian leopards. Snarling fangs at her. Amused at her majestic felines prowling their enclosures back and forth with twitching tails.

Holding a slab of fresh meat for her pets. ''What did I tell you about do not touch.''

Began to feed her animals methodically. ''My brothers Aziz and Khaled would never leave my things alone as well. Do you know how I solved this annoying little habit? I took a cigar cutter to their fingers and snip. They both learned their lessons not to touch what does not belong to them.''

Almond eyes of The Trader bore into Nikolai and Musa. These two pieces of garbage, rutting dogs needed to be taught discipline. If Imran was here he'd cut their offending body parts off and feed it to them.

The Trader waited sternly for an answer. Gave her word these girls would be unscathed and unblemished in her care.

''Don't kill us'' Nikolai begged. In his boxers shivering with cut kneecaps bleeding out.

'' Oh Nikolai I will not kill you…''

Backed up and pushed inside, slammed the cage doors shut. ''They will.''

She stared at the snarling cats ordering ''Eat.''

_Boston PD _

Found by joggers.

Maura Isles had human remains on her table. Peering at it. Pulled with tweezers a tuff of hair. Running it.

Results mad Maura blink.

Since when did any criminal use an endangered species to maul and dispose of a victim? Measured the depth bite marks, unique indentions. Her results were surprising even Maura.

''_Panthera pardus nimr. Arabian Leopard.'' __ Dr Isles was intrigued. An animal definitely not found at the Boston zoo. _

Maura called Jane Rizzoli to come to her lab.

''Unless leopards have started to habitate in Cambridge I think we have something here. Jane.'' Looking over three cold cases of similar victims.

All young unidentified girls. All mauled by a large animal. Dr T Pike, that anal retentive egotistical and officious blundering full of wind, gasbag presumed and concluded a dog. A dog. Maura shook her head Dr Pike was an unmitigated pompous ass who only held an increment of her IQ.

Muttering no canine had fangs like that.

Maura had offered to do anything for Miranda Priestly on the phone, to have her lovely twins taken just like that made Maura angry. ''We have to help find these girls Jane.'' Knowing what Maur meant she didn't want Cassidy or Caroline on her table. In her examining room.

Jane nodded her agreement.

''Let's bring this to Sachs.'' Jane offered.

Maura smiled Andrea Sachs was here in Boston. Wonderful.

Scolding Jane for not mentioning this sooner to her.

_2603 Artemis Books_

Watching in each reflection of shop windows. Not followed.

Liat knew what Hetty was doing. Telling her to come to the address, see if it really was her. Suss her purpose for reaching out after all these years. Liat graceful figure stepped over the doorway, a bell clinking as she entered.

Liat came to the counter. Asked the clerk if she could select a few book recommendations for Sylvia Cole or Gloria Edwards.

Browsing the cramped second hand bookshop in the day of what was that gadget Cass and Car called it. A Kindle. Shown how one is able to download any book in a few minutes. Liat liked her gift of an IPod could enjoy her music like Vivaldi and Chopin.

Ran her long finger along a few leather spines, give her old world trade craft, books and paper and and loading not required.

Selected a few titles on a shelf. Liat left her message with each spine, the titles asked her questions. ''Tell Ms Cole or Edwards, Hadassah Hester or Devorah wishes to meet at her convenience.''

Leaving her Bee brooch and a piece of myrtle wrapped in a handkerchief.

Liat was appraised by the bookseller. Weighing her cautiously. ''Ms Cole will be given the message.''

''Good.''

Liat had taught Hetty well. Hetty would know what she had left meant.

_NCIS Briefing Room_

Tried to turn her feelings off for Miranda. Couldn't. No defense.

Andy set down a bottle of water for Miranda thoughtfully. Pushed it away. Andy knew Miranda hadn't probably eaten the ordered room service she'd had sent up or for that matter slept in the last few hours.

''Why are you doing this Andréa? You don't care about me, you proved that to me by leaving me.''

Andy tensed. ''Maybe I do or maybe I don't Miranda.''

Dr Isles showed her badge of ME to NCIS Assistant Director Owen Granger.

Maura Isles watched puzzled, this was strange. Miranda and Andy, their body language was very strained. An icy discord. What happened between them? Perfect together Maura thought. The seething tension between them was kind of hard not to miss worse than when Maura and Jane weren't talking to one another and later Jane saved her life with her leg injury and Morse code.

''Detective Sachs.''

Andy corrected Dr Isles. ''Agent Sachs.'' Maura smiled warmly at Andy. Good to see her again.

''We've found something.''

Andy was shown the grisly photos of remains. Told what animal.

It wasn't much to go by.

Thanked Maura for it though.

The uplink was sent with The Trader seated calmly. Gave separate precise instructions for Charlotte's exchange.

''Tomorrow afternoon at 1:55pm be at Boston Common near the George Washington statue, you will exchange the ransom and Imran and afterwards an associate will contact, who will lead you to the two unharmed girls.''

Liat studied this woman known as The Trader she'd seen lifeless eyes like that once before when she was sent to Ravensbrück. Eyes capable of anything. Her grandchildren were in terrible danger.

_NCIS Briefing Room_

Andy spent two hours convincing Owen to let her try this. Her way. ''On your head Sachs. It's your responsibility in this handover.''

Knew the risk. Imran Zubediat was to be released in Sachs full custody for the drop that and 25 million dollars.

_Imran Zubeidat Holding Cell_

Andy sipped qishr not her usual cortadito in front of him. Knowing it was his favourite beverage. The Yemeni coffee she deliberately took her time enjoying each sip with satisfaction. Watching him, wet his lips.

Imran cold eyes met the one who captured him.

Chimères, the alias he knew her as.

Staring at one another. Andy finished, swallowing.

'' Undress now.'' Andy ordered.

''If the lady asks.'' Sardonic to Andy. Unshackled by G and Sam both paid close attention to every move he made. Pulling off his overalls. ''Ah not Brioni or Zegna. Shame.''

Scathing eyes at a Boston Bruins jersey and baggy jeans with Nike sneakers. Imran preferred fine Italian fashion.

''How is Samir's family. That was his name was it not.''

Andy didn't react to his goading of an asset she'd watched be killed by him. ''I wonder and this keeps me up at night, if you found all of him. Did you?''

Inky eyebrows rose earnestly, letting out a snort of sniggering at Andy's full discomfort. Nettling her to mention Samir. His death was Andy's fault.

Ignoring Imran made him fume like a child wanting someone's attention. Strived for it.

Imran recalled his first day at school when one classmate wouldn't do what he wanted, so in response he took a sharpened pencil later and stabbed them to learn their place and do what he wants. A teacher once implied he had behavioural problems. Imran's mother was appalled at the accusation.

Defended he was a well-mannered gentle boy. Had the teacher fired for her unfounded unfair judgement of her spirited son, Imran was a good boy.

G Callen flanked both. Andy was putting on her ear bone mike, reading Imran's face he was intrigued.

''Where are you taking me Agent Andy Sachs?''

Andy almost blinked her surprise, should've known he'd find out her name. Especially of a woman who brought him in.

''For a leisurely stroll Imran. Because you've been such a bright eyed good boy I thought you needed more vitamin d.''

Brought closer to, her taunt lips to his ear. ''If you so much as try anything.'' Pressing down on where she shot him, his healed clavicle. Wincing a pained grunt.

''This time you won't have holes Imran, I'll bring your head in on a platter.''

Imran Zubediat vowed he would kill Field Agent Sachs. Slowly.

_Boston Common _

NCIS had explicit instructions, Andy held Imran by the back of his windbreaker collar, dressed in jeans, Imran walked with his hands zip tied behind his back. Pressed her gun into his back to stop. They were here. Told to wait at this statue of George Washington.

''I always wanted to take a Swan boat ride you are most thoughtful Field Agent Sachs.'' Imran was quieted.

Andy didn't like how open it was, a huge public park the oldest in the US since 1634, busy on a sunny Saturday. Andy scanned passer-by's enjoying the fall day, walking dogs, playing Frisbee and jogging with too many exits. G and Sam carried the duffel bags with 25 million.

Watched on cameras, observed. Andy glanced at her watch, the clock face dial turned into her wrist. 1:54pm.

A scope watched them. Tucking it back into his jacket pocket, he would take it from here. Knew what he was doing.

Stepping up to Andy who still held Imran firmly.

Imran watched him walk up. Saw his chance

_2:05pm_

Andy was chasing in full jog after Imran on Boylston, avoiding another car swerving, catching up with him. The drop was an utter debacle.

Earlier Imran had seized his chance, grabbing Andy's Sig and shooting the approaching newcomer and breaking free of Sachs.

Deeks and Kensi secured the duffle bags. G and Sam were treating the shot and unwelcomed kidnap and rescue specialist from Andy's gun.

Owen demanded Eric find Sachs and patch visual on her location. Now.

Weaving in and out of traffic, Imran running from Boston Common was seen by Eric. ''Gotcha.'' Pulling it up on screen.

Fleeing onto Boylston through the cars.

Saw Andy from the monitor.

Imran was sprinting, saw over his shoulder Sachs was in pursuit. Good. Stepping off the curb. Not looking.

Andy's flinty brown eyes rounded horrified.

Hit by a vehicle, his head smashing into a windshield. Flung onto the street. The car screeched to a halt.

Lying there bleeding from his injuries with a smile at Andy. Gurgling out to her with blood trickling from his mouth. ''You lose Agent Sachs like Samir.''

Andy desperately tried CPR resuscitation. '' ''No. Don't you die on me you little sociopathic shit.'' Andy warned. Pressing his chest harder. If he died, she couldn't bring Cass and Car home. Succumbed to being struck by the vehicle.

Hitting his chest in anger. Dead.

Andy had no idea what to do, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. She'd failed.

David Sayers was livid at Sachs.

Brought the ransom back, each bag still full, Miranda stared at all of them not meeting her worried eyes. ''Where are Cassidy and Caroline? Repeated her question again to them.

''Imran's dead.'' Andy said quietly.

Miranda's jewelled eyes went wide. That meant The Trader wouldn't give her daughters back. David looked furious at Andy.

''What the hell happened?'' David demanded of Andy who was not in the mood. ''Complications.'' The whole drop had been an utter fuck up. Somewhat thanks to him, hiring a kidnap and ransom negotiator without telling them.

G and Sam explained that David had hired an independent K&R firm to help.

Andy snarled at David. ''Oh he helped alright, gave Imran the opportunity to escape custody.''

David was in her face. ''I hired someone more than capable, experienced in these types of situations. I wanted the best for recovering my daughters.''

''Guys we have a call.'' Nell interrupted the tense room. '' It's for you Andy.''

Andy took it on speaker.

''Am I speaking to Agent Sachs?''

''Yes you are.''

''Where is my only son? ''

Andy stated bluntly. ''Not anymore. Imran's dead.''

Met with silence from The Trader on the line.

Andy spoke into the receiver. ''He died and I wish I'd been the one to kill him, put a bullet in his brain base but a Ford killed him. Beat me to it.''

The Trader faltered, Imran was dead. Cradling the phone numbly. ''For the death of my son. You will never find these two girls.''

The Trader's mantra was a product like drugs can be sold once but a human can be sold over and over again. An ideal commodity. Each girl would pay for every drop of Imran's blood.

Hung up on.

Andy had never seen Miranda lose her temper at anybody. ''They'll be…oh my god…I blame you…'' Slapped across the face. Venting a tirade of wrought emotions turning into sobbing, clutching at Andy's shirt front very upset.

Andy took it. Taciturn. Deserved it. Her slapped face stung.

Liat took Miranda to her. Andy received the same look at her.

''I'm sorry Miranda…''

''You're sorry?'' Miranda looked at Sachs hard.

''You don't have a shred of decency or a modicum of feelings inside you to be sorry for anything. Do you? Just do what you want regardless of anyone or what happens. Don't you Andréa?'' Looked away from coolly.

''Take Ms Priestly back to her room.'' Andy asked Kensi calmly

Partly David's fault. The kidnap and ransom specialist he'd hired was the unexpected newcomer who'd inadvertedly given Imran his chance to escape.

Andy was quietly told, after receiving a harsh dressing down from Owen that Charlotte had been recovered. Team Palefire had secured her in the separate transaction. What had been exchanged was false. Eric and Nell built it, The Trader would know that in a week it was useless gibberish meant to infect her computers not control drones.

''We have to find the Priestly twins.''

Owen shook his head. ''No our job is done here. Agent Sachs.''

Andy stared after him in disbelief.

''That's it. We just walk away.'' Andy was incredulous at Owen's brush off of two missing innocent sixteen year olds. Just like that.

Owen Granger looked at Andy. ''Yes that's it. Sachs. We deal in national security not kidnappings of civilians. If you don't know that by now you should be in a different kind of job. Agent Sachs.''

_Maura Isles Home_

Angela had been told by Maura and Jane what happened to their house guests. ''Maybe I should check on them? See if they need towels or…''

Jane gave her Mom the eye not to disturb Miranda Priestly. Very vulnerable, as she should be. Maura had offered to Miranda to come stay with her for a few days. Liat for Miranda accepted, had checked out and came to her place.

''Ma a cashmere throw and making your ravioli is not going to fix this.'' Jane hissed drying Maura's Waterford crystal wineglass with a dishtowel.

Glancing at the closed door, Jane couldn't begin to imagine how Miranda Priestly was feeling.

Miranda had stopped her tears. Numb.

Liat scratched behind the small dog's ears. Its name was Jo Friday. Picked up onto the bed, the Yorkshire terrier wagging a tail, licking Miri's face innocently.

Maura stated solemnly, Miranda's amygdala and lacrimal gland made an unavoidable connection for the last few hours. Jane rolled her eyes it's called crying, tears Maur. Jane hoped Maura had enough Kleenex.

Jane was told that tears are weightless in space and floated up, another fact from her sweet Google mouth.

Maura's doorbell went. It was late. Maura's brows rose at who was at the door. Opening it.

''Good Evening Agent Sachs.''

Andy waited on the front step to be invited inside. Vowing Miranda had to know. Maura stepped aside, letting Andy in.

'' I need to see Miranda please.''

''I think you better not Sachs.'' Jane helpfully suggested.

Jane frowned, so far in Rizzoli's observations in last few days, Sachs was what trying to earn a merit badge of be an asshole to Miranda Priestly.

In Jane's opinion she didn't deserve Sachs unwarranted treatment. Priestly wasn't Ms Frosty or stuck up prissy not at all. After everything she's been through with the twins, Jane didn't know what was up with Agent Sachs icy behaviour lately towards Miranda.

Angela came out of the guest room. ''What you need Ms Priestly is…to listen to Liat she's a Dr and your mother, if only my Janie did every now and then... I'll just get some water maybe something to eat.''

Angela wondered if she should offer them Panda poop tea as Jane called it. Both sophisticated like Maura, from Manhattan even, wore the same painful looking shoes. Angela shrugged give her Payless.

Smiling at the visitor who looked drawn and tense.

''Hullo.''

Andy greeted. ''Hi.'' Angela Rizzoli offered a mug of coffee or some of the pasta she had cooked for an army of non-existent guests, Jane looked disbelieving at her mother this was not Angela's Café at the Precinct. Andy politely declined.

Angela saw her bag slung on her shoulder. ''Going somewhere?''

Jane shook her head, her Ma always sunnily chatted to anybody from grocery clerks to her entire precinct. Told her whole life story to.

Andy indicated. ''I was on my way to the airport, have to catch a flight to LAX but I wanted to speak with Miranda if I can but I'll just…'' Maybe she shouldn't have come here in the first place. ''Tell Miranda I…''

Angela nosily asked Andy. ''you're a friend of Ms Priestly?'' Eyeing Andy. Dark black jeans and a black shirt with a camel blazer, tall and nice looking. Kind brown eyes, Angela Rizzoli could tell a lot about people that way.

''Sort of, I'm Andy by the way.''

Angela took Andy's extended hand. ''Angela, Jane's Mom.''

Andy smiled at her friendliness. Not at all what Jane once described? Flicking a glance at her wrist watch. ''Tell Miranda I am so sorry…this is my home number to give her…''writing down another number on her card. ''I have to leave now.''

''Sachs is doing what she excels at leaving.'' Andy saw Miranda wished she could undo all the sadness and pain in her eyes.

Andréa dropped her bag. Sachs softly said. 'I came to tell you the case is closed, they, are not going to pursue retrieving Cass and Caroline.'

Miranda's face went dead white, sinking into the expensive sofa. 'And you came to tell me this? That you're leaving and abandoning my babies to this, this woman…this trafficker... this monster….'' Her eyes were laced with unshed tears, and her eyes were on Andréa like ice blue diamonds. She gathered up what was left of her tattered pride.

'Well Andréa you have said what you came to say. I will get my girls back with or without you. Say goodbye and leave.' Her mind already racing she, would pay any price hire a retrieval team to find her babies.

Liat convinced her not to hold a press conference tomorrow morning to announce she would offer a substantial amount to anyone willing to find this Trader.

Andréa nodded curtly heading for the doors ''Goodbye Miranda.'' She turned as she heard the sob as she opened the door to leave both Mrs. Rizzoli and Jane watching her from the kitchen with crossed arms and furious glares. Jane was blocking the door and her carry on.

Mrs. Rizzoli could not keep her mouth shut ''you are just leaving like that? You should be ashamed of yourself.'' She heard the angry tone of Miranda behind her. ''Yes you should be Andy. Ashamed. You make me sick.''

Andréa Sachs side stepped Jane grabbing her duffel bag ''I have a flight to catch.'' She heard a muffled hiss from Miranda ''just go and don't come back.'' Meant every word to Andréa.

Maura and Liat looked appalled and disgusted at her.

Andy pushed by the Rizzoli's. ''I'll see you when I bring the girls home, I said that the Office of Special Projects was off the case, I didn't say I was.''

Miranda blinked at Andy's parting words. What did Sachs mean by that?

_Outside Maura's Home_

Dialling a number, placing a call to him. ''I need your help.'' The Teacher's gravelly voice was terse. ''Do I look like a help desk or press 1 Sachs for assistance.''

''I have a case of two girls missing…'' The Trader shrugged with no empathy. ''Tough tittie.'' Pressing to hang up on her.

''Don't hang up.''

The Teacher faltered at being told. ''Don't. Is that my baby girl telling me no.''

Andy knew she was holding hands with the devil. Her bogeyman. Willing herself to do this. For the twins and for Miranda.

''Listen to me, for the last few months I have given you classified and sensitive information that you requested I acquire. I got it for you. Now I need to find two girls taken by a person known as The Trader, _you_ will help me. You have an hour. She's a Chechen and Avar.''

''Is that little Andy wandy being brave…wait a minute Chechen huh, what's her name?''

''Gaukhar Zubediat.''

The Teacher repeated her name outloud. ''So Sachs you want to find her. Do you and do what to her? Would you like to kill her? '' Gleeful as if he was discussing a sports score. He'd like to see Andy do it, step over the line, point of no return.

''Give me five minutes.''

Andy waited for the call. Counting down the minutes. 4 minutes and 58 seconds The Teacher phoned back with an address. ''Be here Sachs and Sachs, don't be late.''

Andy stepped inside the cramped convenience store, shabby shelves stocked with ethnic Caribbean brands. She had a feeling the store supplied more than sweets and fizzy drinks. Pointed to the backroom by the clerk watching late night television.

He was waiting for her. His eyes gleaming with anticipation. ''You asked and I deliver.'' He leaned against the boxes looking smug. Andy waited for information a thumb drive, a scrap of paper any information. Realising she had gotten herself into a room alone with him, no parks, people anything just them in a cramped room. Despite this realisation Andy stepped closer she always knew she was on dangerous ground with him. ''Well what do you have?'' The Teacher opened the door she hadn't even known was there.

''The Doctor is in, Ladies first.'' Andy stepped into a room that was glaringly tidy and modern completely different from the façade outside. This was no clinic.

Made her cringe as The Teacher placed his three fingerless right hand on her rigid shoulder. ''Phone Sachs and gun.'' Let him have them for now. Frisked by him slowly, squashed down her disgust, hatred and horror at hands that once took life out of her mother.

The Doctor smiled, a smile that did not reach her eyes. She knew Andy Sachs anywhere she was the spitting image of Christiane.

''You're seeking The Trader? Why?''

''I need to find two young girls she has.'' Andy answered earnestly, dropping the photos of the girls on the woman's desk.

The striking Haitian woman with blue eyes peered at her new associate. '' That is most unfortunate, my dear.'' Flicking the photos back ''such a pity so young. But then again we all were young once…''

The Teacher chortled, craning to see the picture The Doctor held.

This young woman standing in front of her had no idea who she was exactly or for that matter what she was capable of. Pity. Most subjects who met her when she conducted pleasant introductions before questioning never knew either.

Putting subjects at relative ease, a regrettable mistake on their part. The Doctor knew expertly the theory of breaking people, she perfected the technique of coercive interrogation, soft torture and depatterning subjects.

By the time she was finished with you, most became a gibbering incoherent slobbering wreck. The Teacher even knew not to cross her. Rumours she could make someone after breaking them, drink calabar or ricin tea at her urging.

Referred to as the Maitresse of Pain or the Doktè.

The Doctors' specialty was psychic driving 24 hours a day with no halt, pharmological and medical torture of which she'd taught, perfected it in many places and for many unsavoury regimes, for renditions of enemies of the state and luckily Andy Sachs would not experience on her person or her mind, using these proficient talents she possessed tonight. Breaking her.

Owed Christiane that debt.

Only one lasted under her observation for 18 days, an irony meeting her daughter finally.

Andy saw this Doctor's fingers were burnt on her tips, deliberately made to be, who was she exactly? What kind of doctor was she? Had a bad feeling about her a really bad feeling.

''I will do anything to find these girls.''

Looking into honest brown eyes. The Doktè believed a solemn Andy Sachs. Would have to do anything.

''Very well let us begin.'' Andy felt the syringe prick.

_Maura Isles Home_

Miranda mulled Andréa's words in the guest room.

Tried to reason Andrea didn't care about her anymore but Sachs did still care. Saw it in Andrea's eyes. She still mattered to her. Why? Left her. Hurt her. Left her behind with no explanation. Ran her long fingers through her silvery mane frustrated.

Miranda despite her current state of wanting to scream or throttle Andrea, who she was still in love with Sachs. Despite everything. Heard the doorbell go. Late tonight, hoped it wasn't Andy again. Didn't know what she'd do.

The doorbell rang, Maura wasn't used to so many visitors at 11:55pm. If it was Sachs again to disturb and upset Miranda she'd have to lie and get hives and go and get Jane to be unpleasant and obtuse. It would be easy for Jane but not her.

Jane could be very cranky if disturbed from sleep.

She methodically undid the locks on her door, peeping through the door. The tiny woman on the other side looked harmless. It was the first time Maura Isles was wrong.

''Can I help you?'' She held her designer robe tightly covering black silk pyjamas waiting, her hand resting on Jane's gun that she had left once again on the hall table.

''May I see Mrs Princhek.'' Maura let her in. A woman with a bobbed haircut greeted Maura, handing Dr Isles her card 'Henrietta Lang'.

''It has been a long time Hens.'' Henrietta looked up at Liat in the hall.

Liat's vivid blue eyes met hers.

''Good Evening Liat and this must be your daughter Miranda.'' Henrietta 'Hetty' Lange greeted them both congenially.

Maura left them to talk. Vanishing down the hall to find 'Bass' and give her tortoise a small bushel of fresh strawberries to her pet. She could tell by their body language they did not want her there, she was glad Mrs. Rizzoli was already in bed asleep. Some visitors were meant to be private like her father Paddy.

Liat put the kettle on.

Henrietta settled into the beautiful living room. Ignoring the clock and the uncivilised hour of midnight. Accepting a pretty porcelain cup of tea. Her favourite she adored no loved tea. Once sanctioned a mission for Sam and G only if they brought special tea leaves from Afghanistan back for her. She sipped taking her time. Hetty loved the proverb Andy had given her last Christmas.

'Here we drink three cups of tea to do business; the first you are a stranger, the second you become a friend, and the third, you join our family, and for our family we are prepared to do anything – even die.

Andy gave her that as a gift and rare Tieguanyin and Da Hong Pao oolong teas. Deeks teased Andy she was trying to get into Hetty's good graces.

Miranda took in the slight bespectacled woman who knew her mother. Who was she? Pleasantly told her name was Henrietta, Hetty to her. Smiled at her old ally's haughty daughter with lovely silvery hair.

Remembered Liat's daughter met her only once when she was very little.

''Now Liat you wish to know about Agent Sachs.''

Miranda blinked, interrupting this stranger to her. ''What about Andréa?'' Gave her mother a long look.

Hetty studied Ms Priestly for a moment, knew from Andy about their relationship. How much Andy loved her. '' I'm afraid Agent Sachs has turned… turned to someone I had hoped she'd avoid.''

Miranda's eyes read uncertainty in Hetty.

Was Andrea in some type of trouble? ''Turned to who?''

Hetty Lange was very worried under a stern guise, did not want Andréa to end up like Agent Sullivan or Agent Dominic Vail, her brows creasing as she set the fine bone cup and saucer down onto an Italian walnut side table. Maura was given it by Constance as graduation present.

''Agent Sachs missed her flight tonight and she is now with someone very dangerous in search of your daughters Ms Priestly.''

''This person.''

Miranda was shown a photo by Hetty of a man in an immaculate uniform. Liat looked at the picture curiously. Flipped through his file, Liat read his extensive Devgru career, missions in both Gulf Wars, Haiti, Somalia and many warzones in Latin America and the Middle East.

''He is known as The Teacher a most dangerous individual particularly for Andy.''

''Why?'' Miranda exhaled, the last thing she wanted was Andréa hurt. Even if she was still mad at her.

''This is Mr Joshua, the man who executed Andy's mother. He is helping Andy for now but make no mistake he wants Andy dead.''

* * *

''Rise and shine morning glory.''

Andrea woke up groggy, to her living nightmare. Joshua.

She couldn't believe she'd slept with him in close proximity watching him with narrowing eyes. He handed her a coffee, just the way she liked it 2 sachets of sugar and a dollop of milk. Reading her look of suspicion.

'Blame the good Doctor for your present state. When I want you dead you'll be awake.'' Andrea sat up tentatively feeling for bandages she knew now that the doctor traded in organs. ''Relax sugar, I didn't let her take anything out.'' Andy didn't feel sore anywhere, if he'd done anything else to her. Sickened she'd been unconscious and vulnerable near him for hours.

''Sachs you'll be back on your feet in no time. Shake it off.''

He tossed a duffel bag into the back of the car. ''For later.'' Hardware stores were so useful.

Joshua smirked into the side view mirror. ''That truth serum packed a punch worse than being kicked by a horse. I have to get me some of that. The things Miss Andy was happy to say. … Now I know you like to operate on a need to know basis, hell I myself like to wing it when I hunt…but you should have told Joshua that you had gone and quit on NCIS. I never raised no quitter Andy so I want to know your career plans seeing that we are partners now.''

'' You and me like thunder and lightning little darlin.''

He turned on the highway following his GPS. Humming away to himself a tune she well remembered except he'd added new words for her. ''Andy's gone rogue…''


	13. Chapter 13

Andy still was dubious of his plan.

Wait for Imran's body to be collected from the city morgue, The Teacher convinced her they'll come. Andy shivered at the cold room. Andy prayed Dr Maura Isles was not on today.

Abdul was sent to collect his employer's son's body. Imran. Good riddance. No great loss to Abdul, that boy had been a hot headed psychopath. The Trader had insisted this be done despite the risks, the auction was tonight.

A morgue worker was brushed away not to touch him as Abdul took out his own pen, lying his charitable organisation wished to bury Imran, scribbling an illegible signature and false address. Abdul winced scrutinising the worker. Perhaps people with dead eyes and missing fingers were allowed to work here, this form of employment would suit the undesirables.

Andy wheeled the gurney as The Teacher pushed a karambit's tip into Abdul's side. Abdul stilled feeling the blade tip.

''Hiya now you're going to play nice with me and tell me all about your Boss.''

Andy knew what he was going to do. She could almost name off the ritual he would follow. Earlier had been queasy about herself being questioned, that Dr had injected her with a drug that made her less resistant, very foggy about what had she told them. Foggy to what the Dr did to her.

She prayed she hadn't revealed everything not to him.

Mr Joshua was watched by Abdul who was strapped to a morgue pallet, flicking a gold lighter on and off. His eyes rolled from side to side. Imran's body immobile on the next gurney. Dead everywhere he looked. The Teacher flicked the lighter lovingly, and ran its flame along his fingertips back and forth.

Defiant at Mr Joshua. Spat at.

''Now, now that's rude and most impolite.'' The Teacher hated spitters. Made him want to smash every tooth in his mouth out, then maybe break his jaw.

Slamming the karambit's into his knee and twisted then held to deepen. ''What was that. Do speak up.'' His breath coming out in this cold room.

Abdul pale face contorted in agony as The Teacher calmly looked at his fake driver's license. ''Giancarlo.'' The Teacher smirked this little worm was about Italian as Garland Joshua was Brazilian.

''I'm just going to have to teach you to keep your fluids to yourself.'' Held the knife to the point of Abdul's eyelid. Trailed its sticky bloodied edge along and pressed its point. Indenting his skin.

''Tell me about this Auction and the twins she has. See my friend here, wants em back real badly. If you tell me everything maybe you live.''

Maybe you don't. Mr Joshua also known as Le Tenia always loved this part, believing him and his words. At least his victim was in the right place. The Morgue.

Andy looked away as he began.

It did not take long. The screaming, the whimpers and bloody gurgles. The teacher left the broken man limp. Later The Teacher pulled his latex gloves off from his hands. ''Damn it, he was a bleeder, ruined my shoes.'' The Teacher grumbled. Liked those shoes a lot.

''Gosh once he started he just wouldn't keep quiet. Could he.'' Chuckling darkly. ''This Zubediat should seriously consider re-evaluating her security. ''Weak little bawling...baby''

Andy felt his pulse. Abdul was dead.

The Teacher glanced at Andy who's long tapered fingers made to almost shut his victim's eyes. Thoughtfully. Clicking his tongue scolding her. ''Ah, Ah Andy. No prints.''

Andy heard her. Her familiar voice calling for her fellow criminalist. 'Susie?''

Stopping him. Blocking his way. ''Wait I'll get rid of her.'' Andy assured.

'' You better do that quick Andy or I'll kill her like him.'' The Teacher meant it. His eyes were lit with killing frenzy.

Andy stepped out to Dr Isles.

Not Susie Chang.

Maura Isles was more than surprised by Andy Sachs being here and also by her condition and her attitude. Why was Agent Sachs here in her Lab and Morgue?

Grabbing Maura's arm hard. '' Trust me Maura you have to leave. Just go please. Get out of here now.''

Never seen Agent Sachs look so agitated and tense least of all at her. Maura did leave.

The Teacher traced his knife along the wall where the Chief Medical Officer's Head would have been. He heard the click clack of her expensive shoes retreating. Nodding good decision Maura Isles would live today. Opening the exit door to let Andy out in front of him drawling '' Ladies first.''

He glanced at Andy, pleased she hadn't even flinched when he's taken the little wimps' nails out one by one. Christiana's daughter had balls and they made themselves a nice little team if he could just stamp out all that wear her heart on her sleeve crap, she'd be better than her mother.

Still couldn't believe it by camera Andy Sachs and The Teacher left the Morgue and had systematically tortured someone to death.

A pair of killers.

Jane was angrily glancing at Maura's bruised arm from Sachs grip.

''Jane for the last time I bruise easily, Andy I think was protecting me from him.''

''We don't know that for sure Maur.'' Hazel eyes pierced Jane's concerned dark brown.

''What are we going to tell Miranda.''

Jane Rizzoli looked at the grisly scene of a tortured Vory in the Boston PD Medical Examiner's Morgue. For once speechless.

_The Trader's Auction_

It took Andy two hours to prepare. At least her time at Runway wasn't for nothing.

The Trader's guards ran his fingers along the beautiful woman. Lingering on her figure, she was like a walking epitome of sex. With a sharp necklace and a gown that fitted her sensually.

Arrived in a Gold Ferrari she'd borrowed from a showroom.

Welcomed Bronwyn Lancret Whitehead.

Andy saw them. The Trader began the bidding at 20,000. Andy held up her paddle. Won the first bid but a few others kept raising theirs. Now at 75,000 for a pair.

Good thing Miranda wasn't here to see this.

Witness Cassidy and Caroline had drugged eyes, dressed in skimpy clothes. Revealing their limber young bodies scantily clad and paraded.

Had to repress an urge to sweep over and cover them up. If anybody hurt or touched them Andy would kill them.

Had to remain emotionless at the display seated in a George III chair.

The Teacher voice crackled in her earbud. ''Five minutes and then I think we introduce ourselves to our hostess.'' Andy was offered Cristal. Took one nursing it.

Andy raised her bid more, to another fifteen thousand.

The Trader watched the striking lady. Unusual tastes. Two virgins. Perhaps a broker.

Not the Saudis or her special clients who preferred even younger then these two innocents.

The Trader's phone rang. ''Good Evening Zubediat you have taken something that belongs to a friend of mine.''

The Trader's cold eyes scanned the room of buyers no one here was this person talking to her. '' Who is this?''

The Teacher, Mr Joshua smiled broadly into the receiver. ''Sorry let me introduce myself…I'm''

The first explosion was a controlled one under the parked Mercedes car exploded. The loud blast making her auction buyers begin to flee as another went off. Another buyer gone.

''As I was saying, my friend wants what you took back.''

The Trader scoffed as she held her mobile to her ear. ''Perhaps enlighten me as to what it is I have taken.''

'' A pair of twins. Give em back and you live.''

''If I don't.''

The Teacher chuckled as if she'd shared a joke that amused him. ''Well then there will be a problem. What will I do to you? Hmm things that are painful for hours or maybe days.'' His mind wandering to how he would kill her, torture her, the possibilities were endless.

Depended on how long she survived.

The Trader pressed _end call._ Supposed she'd have to take her chances.

Was not cowed by threats or explosions. Whoever lost her revenue tonight would pay piece by piece.

The Trader caught the young buyer's firm arm who was asking for her car to be brought. ''Do you still wish to buy my little ones, the twins?''

Andy nodded.

''Good follow me.''

Andy did.

Following the Trader's steps, Andy noted her bodyguard, cameras and a maze of doors in her large Estate.

One way or another Cassidy and Caroline were leaving with her.

''Sit please.''

Andy did so. Offered refreshments, declined by her and The Trader. ''Now to business you represent who?''

Andy looked at the Trader composed. ''Myself.''

The Trader hid her surprise. She was that way inclined? A beautiful woman with long legs and burnished hair that held men and women's attention. Lechery and lascivious came in all shapes and guises.

''I'd like to inspect them first.''

The Trader nodded. ''Of course.''

Did not like this person's eyes. Hard to read them. She didn't like not knowing the buyer, not knowing their peccadilloes. Chances were not something she liked to take she liked to even the odds. Every other buyer she knew their secrets, concupiscent secrets she could use for black mail. Some of the buyers liked little boys, others liked blond, tall ripe whores and of course the usual nubile extremely young girls. Forbidden was always the most succulent.

Some people could be so perverted and she was very happy to provide for their perversions at a very high price.

_On the Grounds_

A thermal eye watched them. Hidden in the dense foliage with a sniper rifle aimed. Saw Andy's longer figure at the window giving him the small signal. Five minutes. Bring down hell.

Of that he was an expert, to bring hell to any doorstep.

''Tick. Tick. Tick.''

The Teacher smiled admirably. Christiane had made a fine weapon. Shame he'd be putting her down later tonight.

Couldn't very well have a piece of him better than him. His offspring.

Baby girl goodnight. Soon.

* * *

Blue eyes focused on for a moment flickering warm brown. Couldn't believe it. _Andy. _Cass opened her mouth a slurred whimper of help.

Andy had to.

Struck to be quiet. To not let on that she knew them. Felt terrible made it light. Her slap. God the last time she'd seen Cassidy she had yelled at her.

The Trader could not know who she was yet. A clean skin.

The Trader cleared her throat. Her hand gripping Andy's arm tightly. ''No harming my little beauty. Not until you own them. Then by all means break them in.''

She could care less what happened after the merchandise was sold, but until than she had a reputation for flawlessness.

The Trader just provided the product, the taste of pleasure or pain not her concern what was done to them.

Andy didn't meet either twins' eyes. Couldn't. Miranda's eyes.

The Trader went down to business. ''As agreed at auction 90,000 for the pair. If you will transfer the payment they are yours.''

Tapping her smooth fingers on her antique Italian walnut desk The Trader watched as Andy typed in numbers that were fake.

''All mine.''

The bullet pierced into The Trader's bodyguard as Andy shielded the girls down. Unwinding her necklace, a blade or a gun on a garter would have been felt when she was frisked now twisted the chain around this Trader.

Now she was at Andy's mercy. Her neck surrounded by wire, her breath being squeezed from her.

Fingers clawing and curling around her letter opener.

Stabbed Andy.

The Trader was garrotted.

* * *

The Twins were wide awake, slow from the sedatives they'd been given, but energised with the thought of escape and the adrenaline shot Andrea had injected them with. She couldn't carry them out. They needed to walk on their own feet while she kept them alive.

Andy's one exposed shoulder edged along the wall, a long trickle of blood sprinkled along it. Leading the twins out.

Recalled her mother's words once to her before she died. You protect what you love with your bone and blood. Also if needs be your body. She would do just that.

Caroline saw the blood and heard her hiss of pain. ''You're bleeding Andy.'' Concerned as Cassidy flinched at another guard was shot from a distance. She didn't know this side of Andy. The hardened eyes, the lack of warmth as she shot the man with a perfect shot.

Lied to both. ''its fine.'' Clutching where The Trader had stabbed her.

Almost there.

Caught a hold of Cassidy tenderly. ''I didn't mean to hit you …I would never hurt you…forgive me Cass.''

Cassidy held Andy's eyes shimmering. ''I know that Andy.''

A van rolled up. Helped both inside. Andy felt a little dizzy from blood loss, wrapped blankets around both twins.

Asked Andy timidly. ''Are you taking us home to Mom?''

Andy nodded.

''Yes I am. You'll be home soon.''

_In the Van_

All passengers' looked at the driver, with missing fingers who made to form a gun like signal pointing at Andy. Just like when she was little, pointed right at her. Like that night they first met.

Held his cold eyes. His part of this bargain was done. Helped her get them back.

Now she was the price.

Driving them to the city to Maura Isles.

The Teacher, Mr Joshua was asked who he was by Cassidy. ''Me?'' Smiling at the teen broadly.

''Andy here and I, we go way back don't we baby girl.''

Cassidy didn't like him instantly.

Mr Joshua knew Andy held a CRKT Otanashi noh Ken knife under the dashboard as if in warning to him. Would use it on him if he tried to hurt the twins in anyway. Admirable, considering if she used her arm she'd bleed out more.

''You're Cassidy, right, and that in the back is Caroline, nice to finally meet you both, Andy here has shared loads with me. Haven't you.''

Glanced in the mirror at Andy's stony reaction at his friendliness.

''Turn up here.'' Andy ordered him.

Had five minutes before they were at Maura's door.

Caroline rummaged and accepted a cable sweater from Andy's bag, gave Caroline another soft fleece top. Covering what they'd been forced to wear.

Gripping the van steering wheel navigating the Boston streets as he saw Andy inhale trying to clasp her wound with her palm to stop it. Pleased she was hurt. Good. He liked it when they were bleeding.

Cassidy didn't miss him smile at Andy's pain.

''There.'' Andy directed him.

Pulled into the driveway.

''Out.''

Assured them, Andy pointed. '' Go on, that door is where your Mom is. Remember Dr Isles.''

Cassidy and Caroline turned back to Andy. ''Aren't you coming with us.''

Andy swallowed. Shook her head still in the van. ''I'll see you both soon. I love you guys.''

Cassidy stilled at Andy's pained eyes. ''You need a doctor Andy.'' Caroline made to open the door on Andy's side determinedly. Ready to help her out and support her to Mom and to help.

Catching his eyes. Stopping Caroline.

''No. I'll be fine. I promise. Car. Cass. Wait… here take this. It's for your Mom.'' The wrapped star.

Clasped it.

''Tell her I am sorry about leaving her. I…I hope this helps her forgive me a little.''

Saving the twins Andy was hoping and had tried to make things right between them. Still loved her.

Pulling out, leaving saw Cass and Car at a growing distance, go to the door through the side mirror. Good they were safe as the front door opened. Andy had a glimpse of Maura Isles as the van turned a corner.

Now he could do anything he wanted to her. Her eyes shutting from losing blood.

Drove for hours to woods, putting the vehicle to brake. Snowing blanketed the roads and where they were was isolated.

Leaned over The Teacher stroked Andy's defined cheekbone almost lovingly.

Groaning, eyelids flicked open wide with shock.

''Remember home Andy.''

_Maura Isles Home_

The van license plate Cassidy and Caroline had memorised had been found this early morning abandoned and burnt. Jane Rizzoli heard it on the radio first.

No bodies in it meaning no Andy found. Wasn't dead. Maybe.

Type A+ blood in it though. Andrea's blood type.

Recovered her gown it had been ripped off. Maura Isles had now two fears one Andy Sachs would be butchered by this killer and she'd have Andy on her table and her other fear the flesh-eating bacteria, Chromobacterium violaceum.

Maura felt hives as she tried to sort of lie not very well though to Miranda who knew it was Andréa's blood.

The gown left balled up, Miranda darkly pondered had he raped her. No other matter in the van had been found to suggest that happening Maura confirmed.

Miranda sat in on Hetty questioning her daughters about _him._

Clutched what the twins had given her from Andy. Please be alive Andy. Have to live. Stay alive. For her.

Caroline listened intently to Ms Lange's words.

''Caroline it's important if you think back during the drive was there anything even small you can remember to help us find Agent Sachs. Perhaps takeaway bags, coffee cups or a parking ticket.

Liat prompted encouragingly. ''Concentrate on only you in that van.'' When she'd once hunted war criminals was apt at questioning the minutest of details.

Car thought back riding in the van last night. Her leg had collided with heavy backpacks like camping, a generator and stuff.

Cassidy interrupted both. ''Camping gear, I saw a crumpled envelope…I read it when I borrowed Andy's sweater, it was Red fern no …Redmond Farm yes Redmond Farm.''

Miranda's eyes lit. Liat hugged her.

''Good Cassidy and Caroline.'' Hetty praised. Her face growing weary. The Teacher surely wouldn't take Andréa there. To torture her even more.

Dialling a number. ''Nell, Eric need a location on a Redmond Farm outside of Boston.''

''What does Redmond Farm mean?'' Miranda tentatively asked. Saw Hetty react to the place.

''Redmond Farm is… was once Andy's home.''

Christiane didn't want to be found easily. Hetty remembered it. There or to Ireland to be lost in. Keeping Andy safe. Made a lot of enemies in the wilderness of mirrors.

''It's where her mother was killed in front of her by...''

Miranda's bright blue eyes shone sadly. ''Him.''

Hetty prayed she was alive, the likely hood was she was being tortured to death as they spoke.

''Why does he want to kill Andréa? ''

Hetty resolutely decided to tell Miranda everything about that night. Andy had sworn her to not say a word.

_Redmond Farm Woods Last Night_

Remembered here being her home once. Of course she did.

Andy froze her eyes opening wider, fully awake at where she was. Home.

The Teacher had stripped her dress off her in the van and he'd bandaged and dressed her. Changed vehicles to a Jeep Grand Wagoneer with snow tires.

Clutching her side. They were here. In her old house. Back.

Looked around in disbelief.

''We'll do this together Sunshine return here.'' Pulled further inside by him. ''Your just shaking like a leaf, come on now breathe Sugar.''

''Why am I here?'' Hollowly asked.

Mr Joshua pierced her huge eyes lighting a candle on the mantle. ''I thought it would be nice, a homecoming of sorts little Andy, show you I can hold my temper.''

''It is the season of giving.''

Humming a Christmas carol creepily.

Andy traced a faded drawing she remembered colouring for her mother. This gesture was meant to unbalance her. It was working.

Take her to a place she feared the most.

Took in old torn birthday decorations from that night. The night she lost everything. Closing her eyes from unshed tears. Would not cry not in front of him. Swallowed it down.

Her hands bound behind her back with a zip ties'. Freezing tonight in just jeans and a grey Patagonia Snap-T Fleece pullover and hiking boots.

''Take a seat.''

Pushed into an easy chair.

''Tell me why your mother died?''

Andy looked at him hard. Don't make her do this. Not here.

''Tell me.''

''Because you killed her.''

Beaming at Andy wildly. ''Yup that's right _I_ killed her.''

Cruelly smiling at her. ''It is your fault little one…her death, wanting a party. Seen in town. Selfish. Your mama would still be…around breathing. You just had to go out. I told Chris that you were the only one seen, you were the only one who would be recognised that you needed to go, but oh no she wouldn't part with her baby girl. Got in the way.''

Andy shook. No he wasn't going to twist this around on her. He yanked her up by the zip ties heading for the stairs.

''Now I think it's time we make ourselves a video, I'll return the favour of my missing fingers.''

Pulled up against him, held to in his heavy grasp. Dug into her wound making it bleed out. Tasted it and then streaked it across her face. Felt it across her cheekbone. Her blood.

Flopped onto the lumpy bed. Her mother's bed.

''Are you going to rape me?''

Leaned into her face.

''Geez baby girl what kind sicko do you think I am? Raping my own daughter…offspring. Yes you're my whelp.''

Andy stilled at what he just said. No. That could not be true. He was not. He couldn't be, her father.

Shook her head, seeing he meant it.

''Oh she never told you. Did she?''

Saw it all of a sudden. Their resemblance. Brown eyes. The same eyes, but his had lost his humanity and now had no kindness or pity left in them.

Hers were alive still.

''I marked you because your mine. My kin.''

Ripping her sleeve to it.

''Mine. My property.''

''Now let's say hello to Hetty for old times.'' Turning on a laptop's camera. The Teacher took out a large skinning knife.

_Redmond Farm Morning_

Camouflaged at the activity of helicopters overhead. Someone holding a scope watched NCIS team landing. Wouldn't be found. Nope just an old abandoned house of a childhood nightmare.

It was over. They were dead. Free.

Stepped inside. No one. Musty and left to decay from the neglect years before. Eerily left with everything as it was like a time capsule. Freezing the day that Christiane died.

Hetty knew why it was left like it was. Andy had never wanted to return and there was no one else to pack it all away. Just a house full of good memories that in one night had turned bad.

Hetty was sure he would bring Andy here. Wrong.

Where would he take her to end her life? Looked to the woodlands, Mr Joshua when he went rogue use to teach death squads in Bosnia how to kill, make them line up victims and have them sing then execute every one of them. Women, elderly and children.

Miranda looked around at Andy's home once. It would have been a nice house to grow up in. Almost picture her Andy young trying to climb the old tree out front.

Overlooked a lake now frozen with a boathouse and a granary.

Sam on radio. '' Hetty we've got something upstairs here.''

Found a laptop. With a looping video, pressed play. Made sure it wasn't booby trapped to explode. Owen Granger was familiar with that in Helmand.

The Teacher came into focus on the screen.

''Hetty long time, now I know you're a tad worried about Agent Sachs. Never you fear now Hetty she's with me. In one piece for now.''

Hetty saw Agent Sachs brought forward into the frame.

Held a knife to Andy's throat under her jaw pressed with her hands bound behind her back.

''Say goodbye Hetty. Maybe I'll send a few pieces of her in the mail to you and to _Miri._''

Pressed the sharp hunting blade to Andy's throat and began to slice across her skin. Screen went black.

Miranda caught sight of it before it could be fully concealed from her.

Paling, Andrea no. He'd executed her. Cried out for.

''No.'' Grasping Miranda's arm, Hetty repeated. ''I am so sorry Miranda.'' remorsefully.

Deeks and Kensi told Hetty they'd searched the perimeter no body found or tracks.

The person watching them unseen by NCIS team leave, saw Miranda pale helped by Granger, the scope focused on her. Only her. Would be meeting again.

Boots crunched the snowy earth, hiking deeper into the forest to where they'd left a backpack.

_Almost a Week Later_

Her words haunted her. _Just go and don't come back._ Last words she'd said to Andréa.

Andréa was gone. No body to bury. No closure.

Disavowed NCIS Agent Andy Sachs was a missing person.

Miranda was lost without her. Wished she could wake up and have it all be a bad dream that Andréa would still be here and alive. With her.

Every package that came she opened with caution. Affected by his words. Pieces of Andrea might be sent to her.

Leaving Boston, David and she talked honestly for the first time in years and he felt their girls were best with her. To heal. Admitted he was being petty keeping them from her, they needed their mother. Especially now.

Liat had helped her through as best she could, forcing her to be strong for her babies. Needed to be for Cassidy and Caroline.

Jane and Maura felt terrible for her loss.

Flown back to NY with her family missing a piece.

Nigel had urged Miranda to take time off. Liat told him what happened to Andy. Brushed off his condolences.

Miranda was finishing off a few small matters at Runway today. Then she'd be home and pretend everything was fine.

Aitana still couldn't adequately explain what came for Miranda this morning.

No courier or messengered package in her entire tenure as Editor in Chief of Runway came to her desk, anything delivered had to go through Aitana but there it was.

Just left on Miranda's glass desk.

Left for her.

This was not funny. It was sick. Was it _him_ sending her this? Toying. Know where Andy was and torturing her with it this week.

The box had the sender as A Sachs.

Closing her bright blue eyes to compose herself. Earlier reading it made her makeup smear from her eyes.

Opening her eyes and looking downcast at a midnight blue velvet box with a silver ribbon. Touched it timidly with graceful tapered fingers.

Plucked the folded card, her blue sapphire eyes rounded at the words written to her.

_Miri. Tonight I imagine you wearing this and only this. For me. A_

Bravely opened the wrapped gift to an expensive long strand of cultured Mikimoto pearls.

Runway staff had left for the day on the 17th Floor, most were trying to do holiday shopping it was Christmas Eve tomorrow.

Miranda tilted her head back in her leather chair in repose. Exhaling, a tear trickled down her sharp cheekbone, Miranda felt it. Someone's fingertip trace and trailing it.

Felt a wet kiss on her lips.

Stilling it was late tonight at Runway's offices and she was alone. All alone. Her office lights dim usually Miranda looked out at the skyline.

Eyes snapped open to them.

Rich golden eyes met hers kindly. Knew that silhouette leaning into her. Grasping both chairs arms Miranda was pulled to.

''Do I know you?'' Asking her. The young lady had turned her head slightly.

Looked at her face to face. ''I don't know, Miri, do you?'' Prompting with her alive lit brown eyes. Lighter burnished hair and eyeglasses. Same smile.

Croaked out. ''Andréa.''

Alive. Here. With her. How did she survive?

Kissed Miri's eyelids softly. ''Yes it's me. I am here. Miri. Alive. With you. ''

Pressed her fingers to Andy's skin in disbelief.

Overjoyed at this, letting out a startled sputter of. ''How?''

Andy smiled at her. Honesty didn't hurt. ''With some difficulty. He's gone. I finished it.''

Her head of striking silver was caressed gently as Andy spoke of what happened. That night.

Andy hit him with her knee, felt the knife's edge slice her. Broke the zip ties free scrambling away, the laptop knocked in their scuffle. Thrown against a mirror, wincing from the impact Andy grasped a piece of glass like a skank and lunged at him. Stabbing at The Teacher who had similar reflexes blocking it, twisting Andy's injured arm. Trying to sprain or dislocate it.

Contorting her face in pain as he struck her injury, Andy was thrown down the creaky stairs.

The Teacher pulled at the glass shard makeshift blade she'd used against him to defend herself with. Jude had taught her well but not like him.

Examining his flesh wound idly she was going to die slowly.

Andy landed in a heap, swaying to her feet. Pushed by his words.

''Your Mom would be ashamed dying this quickly.''

Saw in her dark eyes, memories. The child he'd first seen with a wide smile playing with her Labrador, dropping a jar of fireflies which shattered when she saw them. Strangers here, her Mom yelling to her. '' Andy! Run.''

Chris frantically urged her daughter. ''Hide.''

Grabbed up by him as she squirmed, she'd spat at him that night. ''That wasn't very nice.'' Gripping her jaw. ''I think your mama's been remiss in manners.'' Quivering in fear of him than.

Broke free.

''That's right run. Little one. Run.'' Told his two men to hold Chris. ''Kids like me. Let's play hide and seek Andy. Come out. Come out. Wherever you are.''

Andy. Nice name. Sort of cute with wild chestnut hair. His Mama had a smile like that.

The Teacher. Le Tenia. Mr Joshua always found anyone hiding. Had a knack for it.

Chased after into dense firs. Not on a balmy night once but wintry.

He'd found her once before but this time not cowering near a table saw that cost him his fingers when she'd turned it on.

Inflicted pain on her in retaliation by carving his initial into her.

This time he'd be using his knife again on Andy but not to mark her but draw life from her.

His memory flicking back to present time. Shaking off the past.

The boathouse, searching saw her boots under the unlatched door. Entering curling his blade to stab. Jabbed air.

Clever. Picking up an empty shoe. ''Andy, Andy where could you be.'' Just like before.

Struck across the back of his head with an oar.

Raising the oar to hit him again and again. For everything she'd lost. Stopping herself.

No, would not be like him. Ever.

''Well my little bitch has bite. Come on give in to it. The rage. Let it out. Do it.'' On the wood plank floor, blood dribbled down his chin egging her on.

''Show me you have my temper in you. Don't hold it Andy.''

''Go.'' Andy clutched her arm. Dropping her defense. Letting the oar drop from her grasp. ''I'm letting you live… just take it and leave here and me. Just promise me never to try and hurt me or mine and I'll let you go.''

Garland Joshua's slack mouth opened. ''Baby girl you are a fool. Just like her. I have to kill you.''

Andy had a flicker of hope he would just walk away.

Lunged at Andy, letting go of the unknotted rope, the weight of the vessel landed on him fully. Swept down into the icy water.

Surfacing and gasping out. ''help me.'' Clawing at the water, panicking. Couldn't swim with the icy water making his legs lead and flaying arms heavy. Sinking down.

Andy's fingers almost reached his, almost touched and then she snatched her arm back. Away from him. She knew deep down now, given the first opportunity he'd attempt to kill her. Or go after hers.

''That's me holding my temper.'' Andy said. Not killing him letting the chilly elements do so.

''Goodbye father.''

''I tried to let him live. To just go. Show him I wasn't him. He…'' Miranda was listening compassionately, understood what Andy tried to do. Spare his life. Be better.

Clasped her hand Miranda's mouth pressed to Andy's warm skin.

''I know now you left for my benefit. To protect us from him. I was so angry with you. What I said to not come back to me.'' Miranda spoke into Andy's shoulder.

''I…Miri I want to be back with you. If you'll have me back. I love you always have.''

Blue eyes lit at Andy's words.

''I belong to you Andréa.'' Miranda began to express more words cut off and stopped with a demanding kiss, up against her glass desk.

''Actually Miri I believe you're also kissing Bronwyn Lancret Whitehead who was very jealous in LA with that Somers.'' Growled his name out with a heavy accent.

Somers Toleram.

''That's a terrible accent'' Miranda chided Andy. ''Wait Los Angeles. Were you there? You were.''

Andy nodded impishly.

''I know you probably were lonely. I understand if you both were together.''

Met with a sparkling laugh at her. ''Somers is a very good friend to me and very much like Nigel and Stephen.'' Took the sneaky opportunity to kiss Andy's slack open mouth soundly. Show who belonged to who. Held her blue eyes.

''I told you I am yours. Now there is something I need this Christmas.''

Ran her fingertip along Andy's lower lip slowly. ''One thing I do want and you do know how I hate to be disappointed.''

''What Miri?'' Willing to give her anything.

''Someone to stay in my bed, and life permanently.''

Andy pondered her words playfully. ''Let me think, I might know of someone who could accommodate you this season. She might and I have this on authority love you crazy Miranda Priestly.'' Brown eyes sparkling roguish.

''Really. She won't ever walk away from me with no explanation.'' Miranda asked teasing her only love with her mouth. Was brought to and held close to Andy.

''Hetty couldn't drag me away. Miri.''

Now there was the matter of wearing just a necklace tonight. Capturing Andy's lips.


End file.
